The Duchess of the Loch
by Olivegreeneyes
Summary: The Story of Captain Olivia Nojes, and the Pirate Lord of the Scottish Lochs. See as she gets caught up in At Worlds End, where she meets her father who doesn't even know about her. Who is he? Also a post World's End.review. My first fic
1. Baa Baa Black Sheep

Captain Olivia Nojes of The Duchess of the Loch gazed upon the last rays of the sun before they sunk beneath the horizon. She fumbled in her coat pocket before she finally found what she was looking for. Her spyglass. She looked on the empty ocean in all directions and sighed in relief. Not one single ship. Particurlly an East India Trading Company ship. Her and her crew had heard rumors of executions of pirates daily. By the dozens. She was skeptical, but nonetheless she would not allow her crew to fall into the hands of Lord Cutler Beckett.

"Heading " a voice called behind her. She turned her bright blue eyes in the direction of the voice to find her first mate 18 year old Donovan Nickel.

" Just keep her running steady," she responded.

" Something is bothering you captain, what is it?" Donovan asked as he studied her fidgeting hands.

"Its nothing to be worried about Don," she responded.

"But your worried about it doesn't that mean I should be worried about it to?" Donovan retorted. She didn't answer him as she gazed back at the waters.

"You know you'll have to face him eventually. And tell him." Donovan said.

"Thank you Donovan, Like I didn't already know that before," she snapped sarcastically. Donovan rolled his eyes and then brought his gaze on something else.

"Was that there before?" he asked extending his hand pointing on something in the water. Captain Nojes turned to see a ship, barely make able on the horizon. _I can't believed I missed it. I must stop thinking about the past_. She thought to herself. She opened her spyglass and looked through it. Donovan saw her crack a smile.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep have you any gold?" she sang.

"Yes maam , yes maam three bags full," Donovan said finishing her.

"Adjust course master Donovan. Lets drop in and give our old friend Captain Zalbe a visit."

25-year-old Jonathan Zalbe of the Black Sheep smiled as The Duchess pulled up alongside. He smiled as he saw his friend, 19 year old Captain Olivia Nojes standing by the helm accompanied by her crew. Captain Barbossa came up form below deck and stormed over to Zalbe.

"We really should be on our way to Singapore," he growled at him.

"And we will be Hector, for I am a man of my word," Zalbe said. Barbossa still wanting to fight stormed across deck. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty Cotton, Tia Dalma and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew that survived the Kraken's attack emerged from below deck to see Captain Nojes cross the gangplank.

"Olivia!" Zalbe greeted.

"Hello John," she returned.

"What's new," she asked pushing some of her dark auburn hair out of her face. John gave her a concerned look.

"What is it?" she demanded. "Something important has happened," he said scratching his head. "What?" "Something you need to hear," John said.

"Lets talk in the cabin," he said. "Barbossa! Turner! Swann!" he called out. Nojes, Zalbe, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will retreated into the cabin and shut the door leaving behind the crews to sit around on deck. Eddie Movne, a 16-year-old deckhand from the Duchess clapped his hands together and turned to the crews.

"Alright, who wants to get drunk?"

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates...darn. But review me anyway :)_


	2. The Rumors are True

The Duchess of the Loch moored gently by the Black Sheep as the sun was starting to come over the horizon signaling another long Caribbean day. The crews of the Duchess, Black Sheep, and Pearl were starting to get aggravated as the Captains had been talking all night.

"So the rumors are true," Captain Olivia said her eyes widening.

"Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones and is using the Dutchman to kill off pirates."

"Yes, and if don't act quickly we will all soon be facing the gallows," Elizabeth said frantically.

"Very inspiring words Ms. Swann, but do you have a plan?" Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"We are on our way to Singapore. To get the Navigational Charts from Sao Feng," Will said jumping in. Olivia laughed softly. "To save Sparrow from Davy Jones Locker?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Good luck with that. Feng hates Jack Sparrow more than any other Pirates Lord." Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

"Pirate Lord?" Elizabeth asked confused. Olivia turned to Barbossa surprised.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked her fellow captain.

"Tell us what?" Will said eyeing Barbossa angrily.

"About the Pirate Lords and the Brethren Court," she said still surprised.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"There are always nine," Zalbe said " Nine Pirate Lord from the four corners of the world that met at a place called Shipwreck Cove and discuss or squabble what phase of action is to take place."

"Aye, And Sparrow must attend. Along with Captain Nojes and me self," Barbossa said. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Your Pirate Lords?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa and Nojes.

"Lady of the Scottish Lochs," she said bowing.

"And you," Will said to Barbossa.

"Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea," he said.

"Well I must return to my ship. Good day to you all," Captain Nojes said heading to the door. She opened the door but stopped short as Barbossa called her name.

"Yes Barbossa?" she asked turning to him.

"I'll see ye at the Brethren Court then?" he asked.

"Aye you will," she nodded respectfully. "That is if the Dutchman doesn't find me first," she said leaving the cabin and heading back to her ship. She was about to board the gangplank when she looked over to see Tia Dalma smiling at her.

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Ye haven't told him yet have ye?" Tia Dalma said in her usual manner.

"No," Olivia said bluntly.

"A deal is a deal. And you must fulfill your half!" Dalma stated.

"And it will be fulfilled, I always keep my end of the bargain no matter what." Olivia snapped back at her. "You will see him soon, my child. I assure you that." Tia said. Olivia glared at her. "Then I'll tell him when I see him," she said turning her heal and back to her.


	3. The Hangman's Noose

A gentle breeze blew over the English town of Port Royal. The sky was gray, and eerie. The town's streets were empty except for a dozen of the residents at the courtyard who had come to watch the executions. Pirates stood in line, chained together, waiting for their turn dreadfully for the Hang-man's Noose. The Company agents stood by the crowd closely as well on the cliff, near the entryway, and of course closely by the pirates. Little did they know, a Pirate Lord was standing in the crowd. Olivia Nojes's eyes shifted from one guard to another. Making dead certain no one could recognize her. She wore a green emerald dress with white lace sticking out. Her hair was pulled up into a red bun with a

spiral hanging down to her collarbone. She had been watching the executions all day. She was now starting to get concerned as she saw the age of piracy coming to an end.

She caressed the silver chain around her neck. She went to reach her locket tucked into the bodus of her dress when her ears perked. _The king and his men stole the queen from her bed._ she looked up to see a small boy singing softly in the noose. _He_ _bound her in her bones_," he continued. "_The seas be ours and fight the powers._

_Where we will, we'll row_." A thin smile cast notice on her face as more pirates joined in the signing. _"YO HO! ALL TOGETHER_! _HOIST THE COLORS HIGH! HEAVE HO! THIEVES AND BEGGERS! NEVER SAY WE DIE!"_ Both the residents and the

Company agents looked at each other fearfully as the song grew louder. Lieutenant Grietzer ran to a stone pillar by entry way where a table, a mountain of paperwork on top of it and Lord Cutler Beckett sat. "My Lord... The Pirates. They are...Singing," Grietzer stammered both fearful and confused. Beckett gave Greitzer a glare that made him feel uneasy. "Finally," he growled under his breath.

Olivia shut her eyes as the sound of necks breaking replaced the singing. "Time to go," she said to herself. She pushed through the crowd as more pirates walked up for their turn at death. She rolled her eyes. The only way out of the courtyard was past Beckett and his men. A thought crossed her mind that made her smile. _ I wonder if he'll recognize me?_ She strolled over faster to the doorway.

"Lieutenant Grietzer," Beckett called from his desk. "Yes, my lord," Grietzer said coming over to him. "Prepare the Endeavour. We are to leave immedialty tonight," he commanded boringly. "We must be sure Jones is still doing as orde-," Beckett abruptly stopped talking as a young girl passed by.

Her eyes connected with his for a moment before disappearing from the courtyard completely. Olivia entered the dirt-covered streets of Port Royal.

She was heading to the docks smiling the whole way. _Some pirate hunter,_ she thought to herself. _Doesn't even recognize a pirate_ _when he sees one._

_---------------_

Olivia was not the only one disguised. Awaiting at the docks, the East India Trading ship The Bounty waited for Captain Nojes. The Company agents waited boringly. But these were not your ordinary agents. They were in fact the crew of the Duchess. Fully dressed in agent attire. The Duchess, before coming to Port Royal, had raided the company ship.

Better safe than sorry. The Captain decided to leave The Duchess to float safely by Isla De Viento, while the crew sailed disguised to Port Royal to see how the Company had

become more of a threat. Donovan tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for his Captain to come. Eddie walked over to Donovan tugging at the sleeves of the blue jacket.

"I hate these things. They smell, they itch! I hate em!" Eddie complained. Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a baby," Donovan said.

"You think the Captains coming?" called Xary peering from behind the mast.

"Or Beckett got her?"

"Not so loud," Donovan hushed him. Kenneth and Sendanski exchanged glances.

"How much you want to bet she not coming back?" Kenneth asked knowing Sendanski would take the bet. Sendanski saw Nojes coming down to the docks and took advantage of the situation.

"Ten Shillings," he said. Kenneth shook his hand.

"Done," he said. Kenneth then turned around and saw the Captain coming. He turned to Sendanski who had a large smile on his face. Holding out his hand. "You shook on it," Sendanski said. Kenneth cursed under his breath as he ponyed up the dough. As Captain Nojes came to the Bounty, the crew of the

Duchess whistled playfully. "What? Me?" Olivia said playfully fluttering her eyes. " Your all to kind," she said fanning herself with her hand as she climbed the gangplank to The Bounty. "Make sail! Quickly!" she barked at her crew. The crew followed her orders immediately. Slowly The Bounty drifted out to open sea. " Lets get back to our ship," she said to Donovan.


	4. The Duchess and the Dutchman

As The Bounty made her across the Caribbean Sea, The Duchess of the Loch waited patiently for her captain to return to Isla de Viento. Till then it anchored silently a mile away from shore. Meanwhile on deck, the only crew that did not adventure to Port Royal. 9-year-old Peter Bova ran over to his sleeping brother. 17-year-old Rafael Bova sleeping by one of the cannons on deck. Peter shook his brother as if in a panic.

"Brother! Brother! Wake up Rafi!"

"What the bloody hell Peter? I was having a very good dream," Rafael said blinking his dark blue eyes in the sunlight.

" Ummm… can you tell me what the Flying Dutchman looks like again?" Peter said hesitantly.

" It's covered in seaweed and other items from the sea. Why do you ask?" Rafael asked a little concerned he would ask him that.

" I-I think the Flying Dutchman is coming towards us," Peter said his eyes flashing with fear. Rafael jumped up and looked around the ocean. His eyes grew wide as it was indeed the ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman, not but a mile away from the Duchess. Rafael grabbed his brother roughly by the arm as he led him to the long boat. Rafael let go of Peter as he started to lower the boat into the water. As the boat was safely floating in the water, Rafael kneeled down to his brother so he was eye level with him.

"Get in the boat. Row towards the island. "Wait for Miss Olivia and the others," Rafael ordered.

"Your not coming Rafi?" Peter asked with his brown eyes tear lined.

"No I have to stay with the ship. It is my responsibility. Now go," Rafael said. "No I want to stay with you!" Peter pleaded.

"I know you do, but if they find you. They will kill you. I have to stay with the ship. It is my job. And your job is to stay alive," Rafael said with sadness in his voice. But Peter wouldn't budge. Rafael looked over at the Dutchman as it was drawing closer to the Duchess.

" I will met you there," Rafael lied.

"You promise?" Peter said crying.

" I promise. Now go," Rafael said. Peter nodded his head and climbed down to the longboat. As Rafael watched Peter row away in the longboat, he let out a deep sigh.

"Goodbye Peter." The Dutchman was almost upon the Duchess, and Rafael had to think quickly. Nervous, he paced the deck in search for answers. " What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he said to himself.

"Umm… hide!" with that he ran and hid behind one of the nearby cannons on deck.

The barnacled covered crew of the Flying Dutchman looked at each other in confusion. They had pulled up next to a pirate ship, but where were the pirates? Davy Jones came out from his cabin and observed the situation. His eyes looking from bow to stern.

"Where have they all gone to?" Jones said to himself raising an eyebrow. Maccus, his hammer headed shark first mate, came over to him. "Should we capture the prisoners sir?" he asked confused.

" Board the ship, see if they are not hiding," Jones said. Maccus nodded. "Board the ship!" he called out to the crew.

Rafael still hiding behind the cannon heard the command from the Dutchman.

"Shit," he said to himself. He watched as crewman swung over his head and landed by his feet. They had their backs turned away from him. He rolled his eyes and broke his cover.

"Okay, I give up," he said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air. They grinned mirthlessly at him as the shackled him and pushed him over to the Dutchman. Maccus and the rest of the crewman continue to search the ship. But only to find in their attempt no one else onboard.

"That's it?" Koleniko asked to Maccus. "One person?" Maccus shrugged his shoulders. Maccus then saw something. Something on the waves. Rowing away. It was a longboat. He smiled. "Ahhh. No, there's more." Maccus felt himself fly through the air as he was transported to the longboat.

Peter rowed with difficulty to the island. He had watched the Flying Dutchman pull up beside Miss Olivia's ship and just bob there as he was rowing. He reached down in the longboat to get the emergency water in the brown sack. As he lifted his head to take a drink, he gasped as a Dutchman crewman appeared in the boat, standing over him.

"Where you going kid?" Maccus said exposing his jagged shark teeth.

"We got room for a cabin boy aboard our ship," he laughed at his own joke as he grabbed Peter roughly by the collar. He then transported back to the Dutchman with Peter in his grasp. Only to leave an empty longboat to wash up onshore.

-------------

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked menacingly to the kneeling Rafael on deck of the Dutchman. Rafael glared up at him. He spat in Jones face. Davy Jones beard curled with anger as he grabbed Rafeal by the throat with the claw that formed his left arm.

"Do you fear the dark abyss?" Jones asked smiling. " Go to hell!" Rafael spat. Jones let go of his neck as drew back and pulled out his sword and stabbed Rafael through the chest. Rafael winched over in pain as the blade came out the other side of his back. Jones pulled out the sword as he watched Rafael fall to the deck of the Dutchman. It was hard to stay focused from the overwhelming pain. Rafael's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open. Then he heard someone call his name. He looked around deck as his eyes landed on his little brother's face. "Peter," he managed to let out before he was consumed by darkness.

Peter cried as he was thrown below deck into the brig. He jumped as the door was shut behind him with a large clang. He curled up in the corner hugging his knees. His brother was dead. And there were no comforting words in the world to make him feel better.

"What should we do with the ship captain?" Maccus asked Jones looking at the ship bobbing in the water by the Dutchman. Jones pondered for a moment. He then drew a smile.

"If they have seen fit to go ashore. They will come back when they see the smoke. Burn it to the depths-uh," he ordered. Maccus walked over to Clanker and Hadras.

"Burn the ship. Set gunpowder and blow it to bits," he ordered. They nodded as they swung over to the Duchess. Clanker with a barrel full of gunpowder led a trail to more barrels of gunpowder stacked together by Hadras in brig of the ship.

"That should give us enough time," Clanker nodded to Hadras. They strolled on deck and looked for the Dutchman. It was already rounding the point away from the Duchess.

"Thanks for bloody waiting for us!" Clanker yelled out. Hadras lit the gunpowder as they both transported back to the Dutchman. Their feet slammed on deck as they joined the other crewman waiting for an explosion. **BOOM!** The sound rang loudly as the crew of the Dutchman cheered at the new wreckage that was The Duchess of the Loch.

------------

Coming very close to Isla de Viento, The Bounty unaware of the trap that was to spring upon them relaxed as if it was another day on the open sea. Still wearing the jackets of the East India Trading Company the boys went over to the captain standing by the railing in her green dress.

"Can we change now?" Xary asked. She sighed. Although she didn't want to be hanged for wearing a different outfit if a Company ship found them. She didn't want to be in the dress any longer either.

" Go ahead. We're almost there any way," she said. They cheered as they headed below deck to change. She smiled as she went to the Captain's quarters to change as well. Locking the door behind her she unbuttoned the dress, undid the corset, and pulled the chemise over her head . She threw the dress as far away from her as possible. She grabbed her neatly folded pirate clothes from the chair and pulled them on. She finished by pulling on her boots. She sighed as she laced down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She reached for the silver chain around her neck and took of her locket that hung around her neck. She held up in front of her as she studied the patterns. It was heart shaped, with the picture of what appeared to be a women's face on it. Outling the edges were two crab claws. She opened it as it chimed like a music box quietly. The tune was sad and depressing. And she could feel it putting her to sleep. She closed it as she drifted of.

Her 19-year-old self arrived in the shack. To see the mystic that lived in the bayou. She hoped she was as wise as everyone suggested. She was counting on it if she was to find her real family. And to find out why they abandoned her when she was so young. How they had left her to die living on the streets in Scotland were she grew up. "Ahhh… you wish to find ye parents. Yes?" Tia Dalma asked Olivia. "Yes, I want to know why. They didn't want me," it pained her to say. Tia Dalma's eyes seem to flash with anger for a moment. "Its not that they didn't want ye child. Their own mistakes caused them to never be with you," Tia explained. "Mistakes? What mistakes?" Olivia demanded more than asked. "You know of, Davy Jones?" Tia asked waving her hand around. "What does he have to do with this?' Olivia said her voice angry. Tia just smiled at her, however this made Olivia even more angry. Was she toying with her? " Will you stop drawing my patience!" Olivia screamed slamming her fist down.

Suddenly a large knock at the door woke Olivia up with a start. "Captain! Come Quickly!" Olivia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She saw Isla de Viento in the distance, but where was the Duchess?

"Where is she!" Captain Nojes screamed at her crew. The crew dared not look at her as they pointed to the bow of the ship at something out at sea. She stormed over to the railing as she looked. There was debris floating in the water. What looked like debris from a ship. Suddenly it dawned on her. The debris was the Duchess! She felt sick to her stomach. She felt a sudden burst of anger as she quietly went back to her cabin.She closed the door quietly behind her as the crew stared at each other in confusion. They jumped when they heard crashing and the sound of furniture breaking from inside the cabin. They ould make out the captain's screaming words barely through the noise. "SON OF A BI-" "GODDAMN BILGE RATS!" EAST INDIA CURS-!" she screamed through the door. The the noise stopped as she wuietly opened the door and took a deep breath before going back to her now frightened and disturbed crew. Eddie turned to Donovan "I think she took it kinda well. Don't you Don?" he said. Donovan rolled his eyes. Olivia looked around the island. Then she saw something. Something was coming towards the Bounty. A ship! Not just a ship. The Flying Dutchman! Her eyes widened as she started to panic.

---------

Davy peered through his spyglass as he smiled to himself. It was indeed an East India Trading Company ship, but he could clearly see through his barnacled covered spyglass that it was pirates running around the ship as they tried to pull away from the Dutchman.

"Sir, should we attack?" Maccus asked as he motioned his ship towads the fleeing ship.

"Why not, you men could use some sport-uh," Davy grinned.

--------

"Turn this bow around!" she called out as the crew also saw the Dutchman coming towards them. They scrambled as they tried to turn away from the Dutchman as fast as they could and try and get away. But the Dutchman was bigger, faster and had them outnumbered by men and guns.

"Hurry boys!" she called out. The Dutchman was almost upon them. Suddenly cannonballs hit the Bounty. "Cover!" she yelled as she dodged a cannonball almost hitting her. The boys took cover as the ship was torn to pieces. Donovan crawled over to her. "What's your plan Captain?" Donovan asked. Olivia looked around. The Dutchman was now beside them with the fearsome crew laughing. She knew they had lost. "Parley?" she said.

. 


	5. Davy Jones

Donovan looked over to the Dutchman; they were getting ready to board. "I don't think they are going to listen to you." Olivia looked over at the Dutchman. She watched as

they started to swing over. "Well Don, It's been a pleasure. Goodbye," with that she broke cover and started to cross blades with the Dutchman's crew. Donovan rolled his eyes and joined the fight also, as did the rest of the crew.

Olivia drove her cutlass into one of the crewmember's stomach temporarily disarming him. She turned around just as an axe head was coming down. She blocked it almost instantly. She grabbed his arm and stabbed him. She kicked him to the ground. She looked around for her crew. The Dutchman had them outnumbered by at least ten men. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She spun around and crossed blades with another crewmember.

They pushed their blades against each other making an "X".This particular crewmember had a hammerhead shark head, but she didn't have time to stare at him all day. "Your doing well little girl," he snickered. She brought her knee up to

meet his groin. He winched in pain concentrating only on that area. This gave her the opportunity she needed. She head butted him and watched him fall to the deck. "To bad your not," She snickered back. She heard a bloodcurdling scream next to her. She watched as Reoz fall to the deck. The crewmember that had slain Reoz didn't notices her come from behind as she drove her sword through him and out the other side. She kicked him across the other side of the deck as she bent over Reoz.

"I'm s-o-orry," he managed. She touched him on the head gently as her way of saying,

"Don't be." She watched him die almost instantly. She stood up quickly and whirled around to see another crewmember. This one covered in puffer fish spikes. She tried to block but it was to late. He had pulled a dagger and stabbed her in the stomach. He didn't get the reaction though he expected. With almost no emotion she looked down at the dagger. She laughed softly. She pulled it out of her.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" She asked cheekily. His eyes grew wide as the cut was already healed. She drove the dagger through his stomach. Still surprised at what happened he didn't notice her throw him over the side of the boat until he landed in the cold water. The smile she had quickly faded as she looked around the deck. Her crew was quickly over taken. The Dutchman's crew did not shackle only Donovan, Xary and herself. Xary and Donovan rushed over to her side. They stood side by side as the Dutchman's circled them like sharks.

"What next captain?" Xary whispered fearfully. She considered her options only to find she didn't have any. She didn't want to risk Xary and Donovan's life.

"Lay down your swords. They win this round," She whispered. They all sighed in defeat but dropped their swords listening to them clang on the deck.

------------

Nojes, Xary, Eddie, Flint, Spade, Sendanski, Donovan and Kenneth were all that was left of the Duchess. Shackled and defeated, they were all thrown onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. They were forced to kneel in a line along the railing. Captain Nojes

stood on the far right next to Donovan on her left. Making her the last person in line. "Now would be a good time to tell him," Donovan suggested to Nojes. She smiled.

"I know," She said softly. She lifted her manacled hands to her neck. She sighed in relief. She still had the locket. Everyone lifted their heads as they heard a large pounding of footsteps. Coming from below deck and out of Olivia's darkest nightmare, was Davy Jones.

Davy Jones observed the sight before him. Seven boys and one girl stood kneeling before him. All of them not even in their adult years yet. He strolled over to his

first mate Maccus. "We found them on the Company ship," He said. Jones nodded and made his way down the line. From the girl to the last man. "Which one of you do you name your Captain?" He said glaring at them. "I am!" called a voice

at the other end of the line. Olivia stood proud and unafraid. Davy Jones laughed. "Hahaha. Who is your _true_ captain-uh?" Olivia's eyes flashed with anger. "I AM THE

CAPTAIN!" she said closing her hands into fists. Davy Jones raised an eyebrow. "The captain? A women?" He started to walk over to her. "Well it makes no difference. You and your crew are still at my mercy. So tell me miss, do you fear death?" he asked now but five feet in front of her. She quickly closed the gap, her eyes locking into his in an angry glare. "Do I _look_ like I do?" she said through her gritted teeth. Donovan shifted uncomfortably.

Jones somehow saw this as he was now staring at him. Jones eyes than shifted to Nojes's crew. He smirked

"You may not," He said walking away from her and walking down the line. "But your crew does." he said smiling.

Olivia smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, but captain. You can't hand us over to Beckett, dead," she said slyly. Jones spun around and faced her. This time anger taking over him fully at the mention of Beckett's name.

"Are you not his lap dog-ah!" she said mimicking Jones's voice. Jones gave her a deathly glare that clearly meant 'to stop'. However,

she enjoyed pestering him. "Now I'm just guessing, but seeing as you were upon us oh so quickly. That you destroyed my ship. Did Lord Cutler Beckett tell you to do that?" she taunted in a sing songy voice.

"Or did you do it o-," she couldn't finish as Jones had darted forward, with one quick motion Jones backhanded or 'back clawed' her across the face. She had been hit across the face before, but nothing prepared her the hardness of Jones's hit. It hit her like steel as she hit the deck and blacked out almost instantly. "Brig!" he barked at his crew. They nodded as they dragged both Nojes's crew and her unconscious self-below. One by one the crew were unshackled and thrown in the large cell. Maccus who had Nojes over his shoulder dropped her down roughly in the cell and locked it behind him. The crew of the Dutchman retreated leaving Nojes's crew alone. Donovan went over to his captain and tried to wake her up. "Captain. Captain!" he said shaking her. She stirred as

she began to wake up. She rubbed her aching head as she sat up. She looked where she was and rolled her eyes. "Figure we be down here eventually," she said.

"Mi-i-iss Olivia," a small voice called. She stood up as she looked around the cell. In the far corner of the brig. Curled up in a small ball was little Peter Bova. "Peter?" she said. Peter ran over to her and hugged her around the waist. She could tell he was beyond scared and she didn't have time to be angry about the destruction of her ship or being captured. She patted him on the back as she kneeled down to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked trying to be sympathetic.

"The Flying Dutchman came...and ummm... it... it," Peter managed as his voice was choking with sadness and tears were falling down his face.

"Its okay, I'm not mad, keep going," she said feeling sad for him, as did the rest of the crew who were listening behind her. "Rafi told me row to the island, but the shark man found me and took me back to his ship.

" Peter said wiping tears from his face. Olivia looked around the cell for Rafael. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your brother? Where's Rafi?" she asked. Peter sobbed harder as he remembered his brother being killed in front of him. Tears streamed down harder and faster. Olivia sighed as she realized what had happened.

"Come here," she said hugging him. "Its okay. You did nothing wrong. It's okay Peter," she said trying to calm him down. Donovan turned to the others. "He's dead," he told them. The others shook their heads in sadness.

Xary sighed under his breath.

"Now what!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Captain Nojes. "I really don't know. We are probably being taken to Beckett."

"By your doing," Xary snapped. "If you hadn't pestered Davy Jones, we wouldn't be here."

"If I hadn't pestered Davy Jones we would have ended up in the brig either way Xary. No matter what I said," she snapped back.

"What difference does it make," Sendanski said jumping in. "We are all stuck in here until Davy gives us the privialage to leave."

"I'll talk to him," Olivia offered.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to you?" Flint asked.

Olivia cracked a smile. "I know something he doesn't."

"Okay but how are you going to get his attention? He is upstairs and we are down here," Spade asked.

"With your help," she said smiling.


	6. Rattling the Cage

"What difference does it make," Sendanski said jumping in. "We are all stuck in here until Davy gives us the privilege to leave."

"I'll talk to him," Olivia offered.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to you?" Flint asked.

Olivia cracked a smile. "I know something he doesn't."

"Okay but how are you going to get his attention? He is upstairs and we are down here," Spade asked.

"With your help," she said smiling.

Xary felt a surge of anger run through him.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TALK TO DAVY JONES ABOUT ANYWAY? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" he screamed pointing a finger at her.

Olivia stood up as she was eye to eye with him.

"Nothing that concerns you Xary. And I would suggest you not raise your voice to me," she warned darkly.

"Ohh. Really?" Xary said sarcastically, "What are you going to do about it," he said smiling. Olivia glared at him. She knew his character well. Always bluffing, never

really the one to take action. A follower, nothing more. But his temper made her more angry and she suddenly found herself short on patience with him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB!" she screamed at him. "GO AHEAD AND TRY TO LEAD THE CREW! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEER A SHIP AROUND CAPE HORN OR TIERRA DEL FUEGO? LEAD THE CREW INTO BATTLE AGAINST TWO SHIPS AT ONCE? CAN YOU LEAD A MUTINY AGAINST A TREACHROUS AND CUTTHOART CAPTAIN AND TAKE THE SHIP OVER YOURSELF! BECAUSE I HAVE DONE THOSE THINGS AND MANY MORE.WHAT HAVE DONE BESIDES COWER AND COMPLAIN TO ME. WHAT?"

The crew had never heard her lose it so fast at someone before, she had always seemed calmed and in control. But now she seemed to be overstressed and irritated.

Davy Jones sat at his organ as the melancholy sound drifted over the Flying Dutchman. He was calm and relaxed as the tentacles from his beard glistened over the keyboard.

Suddenly noise broke through the depressing music. It sounded like... shouting. Slightly annoyed he slammed his claw on the keyboard as he stalked out of his cabin to investigate.

He looked around the deck. None of the crew was working, as they were listening to the angry shouting of the girl captain and another male voice. "Why is no work being done!" Davy Jones yelled at the crew.

The crew quickly jumped at the sound of Jones's voice. They quickly scrambled around deck pretending to be working. Jones went to one of his crewmembers. Koleniko, a man with puffer fish spikes sticking out of his body.

"How long have they been yelling?" Jones demanded.

"About ten minutes Captain, that girl has a set of pipes if you ask me," Jones snorted as he prepared to give Captain Nojes a piece of his mind.

"Captain!" Koleniko called.

"What is it, and quickly." Jones said at the top of the stairs leading down to the brig. "The girl, during the raid, I fought her. I laid a blow to her, which should have killed her. But she didn't die. She healed as quickly as you, or me or anyone else on the crew. She

can't die." Jones pondered for a moment before replying.

"Hmmm... That is something to know." Without saying another word Jones descended down the stairs. Donovan, and Sendanski held back Captain Nojes

while Kenneth, Eddie and Flint held back Xary. "Let me go!" Xary yelled. "I'm going to kill the bitch!"

"Ohhh, I'm shaking in my boots. You haven't changed in the last two years Xary! All bark and no bite. So go ahead, start a mutiny right now, in this brig you _grealtair_!" Olivia yelled back. Xary felt a surge of adrenaline run through his body as he flung Kenneth, Eddie and Flint off him and lunged at her. Donovan and Sendanski let go of Olivia as

Xary flung himself on top of her. She hit the floor of the

brig with Xary on top of her. He took a swing at her face but stopped abruptly as Olivia placed two fingers on his neck between his ear and neck. He got off her as an unbearable

pain surged through his body. She eyed him evilly. "That is a nerve point mate. Hurts, doesn't it? So my ill-tempered friend. Let me hear 'I'm sorry Captain Nojes, I was a _grealtair_ and an idiot for thinking I could overthrow you."

The others looked at each other in disbelief. They had never seen their captain act this way. As though, she was another person. Suddenly their eyes fell on an unexpected visitor.

Standing in the shadows was Davy Jones, smiling at them from behind the brig. Although Nojes and Xary didn't notice.

"I-I-I'm SORRY!" Xary screamed in pain. Although, she didn't let go. "Olivia, let go of him," Donovan said.

She didn't respond. "Captain stop your killing him!" Sendanski pleaded. "Miss Olivia! Stop it, please!"

Peter said tugging at her pant leg.

"ENOUGH!" Davy Jones called out .

Olivia snapped out of it when she heard Jones's voice ring through her ears. She looked through the bars and saw him. Then she realized she still had Xary in the nerve hold. She released him and watched fall to the floor clutching his throat.

"How long have you been here?" Olivia demanded from Jones, anger still rushing through her veins.

"Long enough," he said heading back upstairs.

"WAIT! I need to talk to you," she called through the bars. Jones turned back to her. "About what, lassie?" he said.

"There is something you should know," she said with a serious tone. Jones cocked his head to one side as he strolled over to the brig. "What is it that I don't know?" he said eyeing her through the cell.

"What you have," she replied. Jones raised an eyebrow. "What do I have but unaware of

lass?" Olivia's face turned stone like as she replied. "A _nighean_." A new look twisted in Jones's features. confusion and fear. He shook his head. "What do you speak of?"

"Its true, you have a child, I've met em, well... her," Olivia replied.

Jones shook his head in disbelief.

"_Beannachd leat_ captain," he said leaving to the stairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks as a far too familiar sound cut through the air. The same depressing tone that came from his locket. He turned to the source of the sound. Nojes had her hand sticking out of the cell, holding the locket in her palm. Jones looked at her bewildered. He sighed as

walked over and unlocked the brig door. "We need to talk," he said. Olivia nodded. "Aye we do," she said leaving the brig. Nojes's crew watched as she followed Davy Jones up the stairs. Disappearing completely without another word.

**Beannachd leat means goodbye. Nighean means duaghter and Grealtair means coward. Just incase you don't speak Scottish. :) 'Olive'**


	7. Father and Daughter

The daylight stung Olivia's eyes as she came on deck from being in the brig so long. The crew of the Dutchman gave her eerie looks as she followed Jones into his cabin.

Jones' cabin was dark, filled with the light from the candles around his cabin and the large, dirt-covered window behind his huge organ. She turned to Jones who had just finished shutting the door behind him. She flinched as Jones had darted forward and grabbed the locket that hung around her neck.

"Where did you get this!" he demanded. "WHERE!" He screamed in her face.

"From Calypso!" she managed to say.

He let go and stepped back from her, fear twisting in his beard. He quickly shoved the look away.

"Why would she give it to you?" Jones asked. Olivia sighed.

"Well I told you, you have a child, that part is the true. I told you, it was a daughter, that is also correct," She responded. Jones looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes.

"Your daughter went to Calypso, or Tia Dalma as she called herself. She went to learn about her parents," She caught a glimpse of intrigue in Jones's eyes. "She found out that she really was, and was given this locket." she finished holding it up.

"However, daughter or not. She demanded payment. This locket is not like yours or hers. Its a little... different." she said.

Jones held out his hands. "Explain," he said. She smiled. "Well... Whoever wears the locket, doesn't age or die," Jones eyebrows shot to the rim of his hat and disappeared.

she thought. He stepped back, as if expecting her. 

"Your...my daughter?" he finally realized. Olivia nodded her head. Jones turned his back to her as he walked away. However he only managed to reach the keyboard of his organ. With Olivia hot on his heels.

"I can understand if you don't believe me just yet. It took me a while to accept it to. But I hope that we can learn to regard one another," Olivia said softly to him. Jones didn't respond. A moment passed by until he finally spoke.

"And what payment did you make for the locket?" "The deal was that I would have to find you and tell you who I was," Olivia responded. Jones felt a sudden burst of anger. He whirled around to face her. His beard curling and writhing.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"For a while now," she said a little uneasy. "And you tell me this now!" he roared.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you come and find me!" Olivia started to tremble.

"I-I-I couldn't," she managed. Jones glared at her.

"Why not?" he said impatiently.

"I was scared of what your reaction would be," she chocked quickly.

Jones grabbed her around the neck with his claw. Tightening his grip. Olivia gasped as she felt her back hit the wall of the cabin. She grabbed his claw trying to pry it open. But he was far more powerful than her.

"You were scared of my reaction?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Y-yes!" she managed to say as oxygen was going in her lungs less and less. However it just angered Jones more as he squeezed harder causing her to winch.

"You're choking me!" she said her face going blue.

" Give me a reason not to-uh," he said anger flaring in his eyes. "You would kill your own daughter!" she spat.

Suddenly a large noise came from the deck. Jones let go of Olivia and watched her fall to the floor gasping for air. "No. I don't suppose I would," he said as he left the cabin. Leaving her alone in the cabin.

------------

The marines of the East India Trading Company rushed over the deck of the Flying Dutchman. They looked upon the fearsome crew and shifted uncomfortably.

"Steady men," said Admiral James Norrington. Davy Jones appeared from his cabin as he stormed his way over to Norrington. His eyes fell on the chest. "Go, all of you. And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" he growled at them.

"Ohh I'm sorry to hear that, because I will," said Lord Cutler Beckett coming in front of Jones. "Because it seems to be the only way to make sure that this ship do as directed by the Company!"

With a nod from Beckett. Norrington led the two marines to the Captain's cabin.

Lord Beckett was unhappy with Jones. He had found the wreckage of three pirate ships. With no one left alive. He needed to question pirates on the location of the Brethren Court.

"We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they are alive!" he snarled at Jones.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands!" Jones said the tentacles of his beard curling.

"And the captain is to sail it as commanded!" Beckett retorted.

"I would have thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet," he sneered.

Jones winched as he remembered Beckett making him kill the Kraken, as both a test of loyalty and so it would not be used against the Company.

"This is no longer your world, Jones," Beckett continued. "The immaterial has become... immaterial."

"Sir!" One of the Company agents called. Everyone turned their attention to him as he dragged Olivia by the arm to Beckett.

"We found her in the cabin," He said holding her with an iron grip. Beckett came towards her. He lifted her chin with his cane.

"I remember you," he smirked. "Port Royal was it?" He looked her up and down.

"You look like a pirate," he said. He grabbed some of her hair hanging in front of her face. Jones shifted as Beckett brought it to his face and smelled it. "You must be a pirate, you smell of gunpowder." Beckett said smirking. Jones grabbed Olivia with his tentacled hand and pulled her away from the agent.

"Don't talk to my crewmember," he growled at Beckett. Olivia was stunned. Jones was...protecting her. Something she didn't expect from a heartless beast. Beckett grabbed Olivia by her free wrist and pulled. But Jones didn't let go.

"You are lying. She is not a member of your cursed crew. And you are in no position to order me." Beckett said darkly. His eyes lowered to her and then back to Jones.

"I will take whomever I please prisoner," with one violent jerk, Olivia was pulled from Jones's grip and to Beckett. "And than decide wither to dispatch you or not." Beckett noticed how uneasy Jones was. And he continued to torment him. He stroked her hair softly and tucked a lose strand behind her ear before he turned to his aide, Mercer.

"Mr. Mercer take her onboard the Endeavour. To my quarters." He tossed Olivia to him as Mercer grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a long boat.

"As for you Jones," he said turning back to Davy. "The heart is to stay here until you learn your place." With that he turned his heal and retreated back to the Endeavour. Taking both Jones's pride, and his 'daughter' away from him.


	8. Cutler Beckett and Jack Sparrow

Mercer threw Olivia into Beckett's quarter's on the Endeavour. He glared at her as heslammed the door behind him. She looked around the room. It was full of many niceand decorative things of the high class. The sun shone threw a window. Thinking of escaping she ran to it and tried to open it. But it would not budge. She slammed her fistson Beckett's desk watching some of the figurines of naval officers fall over. Something on the table caught her eye. On the table there were nine Pieces of Eight.

"BrethrenCourt," she said under her breath. Now it made sense to her. "He expects me to tell him," she said out loud this time. She laughed silently to herself. A noise behind her made her look up. She rolled her eyes as Beckett closed the door behind him. She folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"I would advise you not to upset me," Beckett said smugly. She scoffed at him.

"Forgive me your 'lordship," she said mocking him. She walked towards him. "But.. wait, I believe I owe you something." With one fast move she slapped him across the face

"That was for touching me," she said darkly to him.

Beckett ran his hand across his cheek as he glared at her. Olivia jumped as Beckett grabbed her wrists and brought her to his body. She fought to get away from him, but he had a good hold on her.

"That was not a wise thing to do," he snarled. "Get your bloody paws off me!" she said trying to pull away from him. A dark thought crossed his mind. He let go off her right wrist and ran his hand over her backside pulling her even closer. She could smell his alcohol laced breath on her face. He smirked as anger flared in her eyes.

"Why? Does it upset you?" he sneered. She finally managed throw him off her.

"Considerably," she hissed back at him.

"And I don't expect you to tell me anything about where the Brethren Court are meeting. Not yet. Am I correct?" Beckett said.

"Yes, you are correct," she said sarcastically.

Beckett walked around the room, he then stopped in front of her. "Then what ever shall I do with you in the meantime, darling?"

He went to reach for her face, but Olivia caught his wrist.

"First of all, I'm not your darling," she said darkly to him. "And to answer your question, I suggest the brig."

"As you wish," Beckett said taking back his wrist. He

called for two guards to come in. They than took her out of the room and down to the brig.

------------

Back in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. The crew of Duchess had their backs to the wall in a circle. Nobody

spoke they just waited in silence for Nojes to return."She has been gone a long time," Sendanski said breaking the silence.

"She'll be back." Kenneth said reassuring him. but he was also starting to doubt like everyone else in the brig.

"Yeah, she's like a cockroach," Xary said scornfully. "She always comes back, no matter how many times you try to get rid of her."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. He was really starting to get on everybody's nerves.

"Your just mad because she kicked your ass," Eddie said smirking. Xary jumped up and tried to attack him but Donovan grabbed

him by the shoulders. Eddie stood up as well, smiling and doing a little dance at Xary's glare. "Get off me whelp!"

Xary said throwing Donovan off him. "What's wrong with you?" Donovan said to Xary who had his hand against the wall of

the brig facing away from them. "You are usually loyal to the captain, I don-

"Yeah I bet I appear that way to all of ye!" Xary said slurring his words a bit. He turned towards Donovan. "And I bet you love being the captain's little puppet. Always playing you! BUT NOT ME! Not Me." Xary raised a flask to his mouth and drank.

Donovan realized what was wrong with him and grabbed the

flask from him annoyed. "How long have you been hiding your drinking habits from us?" Donovan said holding the flask up to a drunken Xary.

"That's mine, Don give it back!" Xary said raising a finger.

Eddie stood up and walked over and yanked the flask out of

Donovan's hands. He inspected it. "No this is my flask you Son of a Bitch!" Eddie yelled at him. "I'm the only one in the entire crew with a flask, because I'm the only one in the entire bloody crew that can hold his bloody liquor!"

Xary stumbled his way over to Eddie's angry face. "Yeah, but I'm better lookin' Eddie,"

Three of the Dutchman's crew walked by the brig and heard them yelling at each other. They stopped and observed the

scene with interest. Maccus, Penrod ,who was the small

shrimp like crewman, and Clanker grinned at each other, the same thought entering their minds. _Maybe they will fight._

"So you steal my flask and than insult me!" Eddie yelled in Xary's face.

"You bet your mother I do, because she told me that last night!" Xary said smiling at his own joke.

Maccus, Penrod and Clanker roared with laughter.

Eddie wide-eyed took a swing at Xary and hit him in the jaw.

Xary stumbled up and hooked a fist to Eddie, but he ducked just in time as the fist hit Donovan instead. Donovan licked his lip as he could taste blood. Suddenly Eddie, Donovan and Xary flung themselves at one another in a fist fight. Sendanski, Peter, Flint, and Kenneth moved to the far side of the brig and gave them room to fight.

Kenneth and Sendanski turned to each other. "Ten shillings on Donovan," Sendanski said smiling. "I don't know Eddie has a lot of rage," Kenneth said. Xary was hunched on his hands and knees on the flow tryingto get up when Eddie dove up and drove an elbow into his back. Kenneth grinned "I'll take that bet," he said slapping Sendanski's hand. In the meantime more Dutchmancrewman came below to see what was happening. Koleniko, Ogilvey, Greenbeard, Jelly, and Jimmylegs were alreadychanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Suddenly the quieted down as Davy Jones came down to see also what was happening. Jones went threw the wall of the brig as he was hovering over them. Donovan, Eddie, and Xary were all laying on the floor tired, out of breath and bloody. They were stilltrying to hit each other, but it only came into small taps. Xary looked up and saw Davy Jones. But he thought it was a figment of his imagination.

"Warden, I want a new cell!" he slurred at Jones before he passed out. Jones chuckled.

"Have a little argument did you?" Jones said to Donovan now narrowing his eyes at them.

Eddie nodded his head. "This is what happens when you take our captain... captain. " he said.

"I never did get the name of your captain," Jones said as he stroked his tentacled beard.

"Nojes, Olivia Nojes," Donovan said getting up.

Jones nodded his head and went through the wall of the brig. But before Jones could return upstairs. Donovan spoke out

through the wall. "Captain, scramble her name and I think you will get what you were looking for."

-----------

The brig of the Endeavour was far more drier and far more smaller than the brig of the Dutchman. She paced the

floor in boredom. _At least its better than being in the same room with Beckett_ she thought to herself.

It had been a while since Beckett had ordered her away. It was already night time. She knew that from the lack of

light from below deck. She slid against the wall and sighed. She closed her eyes as she felt sleep take over her again.

She was still in Tia Dalma's shack. She had told her who

her parents were. But she could not believe it. It was

to much of a shock to find out that your father was a

monster. Raspy and frightened breathes escaped from her as

she backed away from Tia Dalma.

"

"I assure ye, he is ye father, an I ye mother," Tia said trying to calm her down.

"But I look nothing like you!" she snapped.

"Aye, I was hopin you would look more like him, and I was right. Ye have his eyes child,' she said calmly.

Olivia scoffed as she made her way toward the door.

"What about me payment!" Tia said cutting through her agony.

Olivia stopped but didn't turn to face her.  
"What do you want from me?" she replied.

Tia picked up something on the table and went to her. She

opened Olivia's palm and placed the silver crab locket in her hands. "Find im' and tell im' who you are," she said.

"Go child, wear the locket, it will keep ye safe from time and harm," Tia said motioning towards the door.

Olivia turned to face her. Her face contorted with anger.  
"You abandon me, left me to die in a little Scottish town so you wouldn't have to deal with me. And you expect me to be thankful for it?" Olivia snapped at her mother. "I'll never forgive you for that."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Olivia snapped out of her dream as a red coated guard stood over her in the cell. "Lord Beckett requires your presence, miss," he said. Olivia stood. "I bet he bloody does," she said.

----------

Beckett sat at his desk sipping his brandy and pouring over maps. A knock at the door made him look up. "Bring her in," he commanded. The door opened as he pushed her into the room. The guard left leaving them alone. Beckett stood with a freshly poured glass of liquor.

"Was the brig to your liking, darling ?" Beckett said offering her the glass. She slapped it out of hand and listened to it

break against the hard floor. "Yes, and I told you to not call me that," she said walking away from him.

"I suppose you are not thirsty than," he said annoyed.

"You suppose correct,' she snapped. "What do you want? You are drawing my patience."

"Exactly who's patience I am drawing?" Beckett asked.

"None of your business," she replied coldly.

"That's quite alright. You do not have to give me your name willingly," he said walking over to his desk.

She didn't know what he meant by that so she looked out of the corner of her eye to see what he was doing. He held out a piece of folded paper in his hand. She rolled her eyes as she walked over and snatched it from him. She opened it. It was a wanted poster of her. She crumbled it up in a ball and tossed it to his feet.

"And what's your point?" she said folding her arms and glaring at him.

"I could have seen it fit to hang you or shoot you when I first saw you on the Flying Dutchman Miss Nojes," he sneered through his drink.

"Than why didn't you?" she asked still holding up her barricade.

"You see I wanted to give you an opportunity to tell me where the Brethren court are meeting in exchange for your safety from the East India Trading Company," he said leaning against his desk.

She let out a small laugh at the statement. "It takes a lot longer than a couple of hours in the brig to make me change my mind. I'm not going to tell you anything. So you might as well return me to the brig," she said.

Beckett's lip curled. He stepped towards her, with an angry glare. He saw the necklace around her neck. He grabbed the glare. He saw the necklace around her neck. He grabbed the chain and lifted the locket out of her shirt. Her breathing quickened as she was wondering what he was doing. He grabbed the locket and looked at it. With one swift yank. He broke the chain around her neck. Her chest rose up and down in anger as he waved it in front of her. So I can always have something to remember you by," hesmirked evilly.

She didn't notice the guard come in as he dragged her back to the brig byher arm. She cursed under her breath as Beckett broke her charm. Making her vulnerable to death.

-------------

It was mid afternoon as the Endeavour came around the point around an island. The Black Pearl and the Empress moored side by side as the pirates onboard were talking. But it was not a friendly gathering. Sao Feng grabbed Jack roughly by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend that wants to see you first," he said. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke. He had just escaped Davy Jones Locker. He wasn't looking forward to anymore surprises.

"I'm not sure if I can survive any more visits from old friends," he remarked.

"Well here is your chance to find out," Feng said pointing out at sea. Jack gulped again as he saw Lord Cutler Beckett's ship the Endeavour.

---------

The guards shoved Jack roughly into Beckett's quarters as they closed the door behind them. Leaving Jack and Beckett alone.

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate Jack,"  
Beckett called from the window, back to him. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman." He continued.

Jack just rolled his eyes as he started to search through Beckett's cabinet and chests around the room as he

continued talking. "And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" Beckett turned away from the window. "It's not here, Jack," he said.

Jack looked up as though he had no idea what Beckett was talking about. "What? What isn't?" Jack said.

"The heart of Davy Jones,' Beckett replied. "It is safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for of leverage to satisfy your debt with the good captain."

"By my reckoning. That account has been settled," Jack replied back.

"By your death?" Beckett asked. "And yet here you are," Beckett said not pleased by his own statement.

"Close your eyes and pretend its all a bad dream. That's how I get by," Jack joked.

"And If Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked. "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement. One, which requires absolutely nothing from you. But information." Beckett said handing Jack a shot of liquor.

Jack's eyes wondered to the coins on his desk. "Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Jack said taking the liquor room him. "In exchange for fair compensation. Square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom."

"Of course," Beckett said pouring himself some brandy. "It's just good business."

A large knock at the door startled Jack as he turned to the door.

"Enter," Beckett said not looking up. The guard shoved Nojes into the room. This time she had shackles on her hands.

"Olive! How are you!" Jack greeted throwing his hands in the air. She couldn't help but chuckle crack a smile. "I'm fine Jack," she said. Her eyes wondered to Beckett and frowned. "What do you want now?" she demanded.

He didn't answer her. Her eyes shifted from Jack to Beckett.  
"What is going on?" she said slightly confused.

"You see Miss Nojes I summoned you here so you could learn the true meaning of loyalty, and betrayal," he said drinking.

Her eyes wondered back to Jack who was drinking the alcoholrather quickly.

"You sleazy son of a bi-" she darted at Jack only to have a small silver pistol pointed in her face.

"Now, now you just stand over there as we talk business," Beckett said motioning with the pistol. Olivia glared at him and then back at Jack as she backed away to the far corner.

Several moments passed as Jack had just finished telling Beckett everything there was to know about the Brethren Court. Jack fanned him self with a fan as he continued to talk.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homologues and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner," Jack said placing his hands on Beckett's desk. Beckett sat at his desk twirlering a coin between his fingers. He noticed he left out someone.

"And what becomes of Miss Nojes?" Beckett said glancing over at her. Jack looked over at her who raised her eyebrows at him, also waiting to see what his answer was.

"What business is she to you?" Jack said turning back to Beckett.

"She and the rest go with me aboard the Black Pearl where I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I will hand you the pirates. And you will not hand me, to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?" Jack said fanning himself again.

Beckett stood from his chair and strolled over to the other side of the room, to Jack's compass. Brushing by Olivia on the way as he spoke.

"Jack I just recalled. I got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" he said holding the compass out in the palm of his hand.

"Points to the thing you want most," Jack corrected taking a position behind Olivia. "And that is not the Brethren Court is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?" Beckett said.

Olivia did not see what Jack was doing. He raised his hands behind Olivia making a gesture that looked like "her" .

"Damn," Beckett said throwing the compass to Jack who caught it neatly in his hands.

"Although if I kill her, than I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own." Beckett pulled out the small pistol as he stepped towards her. "Cut out the middle man as it were."

Jack stepped in font of her as he continued to negotiate with Beckett.

"Then you would find that the second thing you wanted most would be me, dead. Than with both me and Olive dead you would arrive at Shipwreck Cove to find its strong-hold nigh impregnable. Able to withstand blockade for years, and than you will wishing, oh if there was only someone inside to than make sure the pirates come outside," Jack said.

Beckett knew Jack was right. "And you can accomplish all this can you?" he asked.

Jack threw his arms in the air and puffed up his chest. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate," he smiled.

Suddenly the ship shook. Olivia stumbled forward but Jack caught her around the waist as he held her. Beckett also fell to the ground. Jack seizing the opportunity grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it vigorously. "Done!" he said to the stunned Beckett. Jack

dragged Olivia as the fled on deck. Jack saw the Black Pearl getting away. He wasn't going to watch Barbossa sail way with his ship for a third time. He let go of Olivia as he worked on their escape plan. She frowned as she saw what it was. Using the force of a cannon blast they were going to be hoisted up by a rope to the Black Pearl. Jack saw her doubtful face.

"Trust me luv," he replied. She nodded and threw her manacled hands around his neck. Beckett came out from his cabin and saw his escape plan. "Your mad," he said. "Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work,'

Jack said firing the cannon. Jack and Olivia were thrown upward as they felt the ground leave their feet. Jack screamed as Olivia clenched her Waiting to hit the deck. Barbossa and the rest of the Black Pearl watched as Jack come flying from the Endeavour. They raced to the other side of the ship to see if Jack landed in the water nearby. Barbossa's eyes widened as Jack was standing by the helm, unhurt with Nojes, slightly dazed by him. "And that was without even a single drop of rum," he said. Barbossa angry to see

Jack back. Sheathed his sword as he stormed across deck. Olivia smiled. It felt good to be in the company of pirates again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates or thier dialouge. But OLIVIA IS MINE! ALL MINE!...as well as her crew and ship. :)**


	9. Aboard the Black Pearl

The Black Pearl sailed away with its crew, plus one, to Shipwreck Cove as as the sun was glaring with its orange and red rays over the horizon. Olivia Nojes leaned against the railing picking the lock of the manacles on her hands. Success! She had managed to unlock the left manacle. She immediately started to pick the right lock. She felt eyes at the back of her head. She took a fleeting glance to see Barbossa, accompanied with 'Jack' the monkey on his shoulder.

"So I see you succeeded in escaping Davy Jones Locker," she pointed out focusing on the lock.

Barbossa stood next to her by the railing, gazing out at sea.

"Aye, we did," Barbossa said proudly. "But without difficulty, I will have ye know captain."

Barbossa pondered for a moment before asking her.

"Where is your crew and ship, Captain Nojes?"

She sighed. "In both Davy Jones's Locker, and brig."

"Ye were attacked? Is that why ye were on Beckett's ship?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes I was attacked by the bigwhig!" she said annoyed. "Why else would I be on the bloody Endeavour?"

"And, pray tell what were you doing on the Endeavour?" Barbossa asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"He wanted to know where Shipwreck Cove is," she stated.

Jack saw Olivia talking to Barbossa. He snuck over to them unnoticed as he easdropped on their conversation. He was not going to let her ruin his plans.

"And did ye tell Beckett where we ar goin?" Barbossa asked in a threating voice.

Olivia stopped playing with the lock, as she turned to Barbossa, looking him square in the eye.

"I worked my ass off for that title as ruler of the Scottish Loch's. I went through hell trying to be considered for the title. And now that I have it. I will not lose it by being intimidated by a man in a powdered whig who is just barely as tall as me."

Barbossa nodded. She had defiance about her which he liked and respected. She had made it clear he could trust her.

"Apologies captain, I just want to be sure that we are not be followed," he said.

She smiled as the manacled on her right hand fell to the deck with a clang.

"I understand," she responded. "_But_, there is something you should know," she started.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away, she looked to see who had grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her below deck. Jack led her to the rum cellar and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing Jack?" Olivia demanded.

"The better question luv," Jack said pointing at her. "What were_ you _doing

A smile spread across her face. "I was about to turn you over to Barbossa. Wise to let him know that there is a traitor on the__Black Pearl," she said as her smile faded into a frown.

Jack's face also grew serious. "Now, Olive, I don't think that would be such a wise thing to do on your part," he said.

Curious, she answered. "Why would it be Jack?"

"Because," he said waving his arms around. "If you let it slip to ole Barbossa about my deal with Beckett. I would have to slip to the Brethren Court that you are indeed, the daughter of Davy Jones, and therefore, losing your title. Savvy?"

She let a small-unnoticed gasp leave her lips. _How did he know?_ _How did he_ _find out!_ She thought to herself. She pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Davy Jones has an child?" she said trying to sound shocked. "How did you know?" she asked.

Jack smiled revealing his gold teeth. "Your not a decent enough liar luv, and me being a dishonest person can always tell when you are being dishonest. So please just be honest luv."

However she still played, as she did not know what he was talking about.

"But how did you find out about Davy Jones's kid?" she asked.

She stiffened as he leaned in. "Your mother told me, Olivia...Jones," he said.

She irked back. She gulped as anger filled inside her. "She did?" she asked trying to hide her anger that was shaking her body.

"Aye, she did," Jack said.

Olivia clenched her fists as she consistently nodded her head. "And how long have you known Jack?" she said with ice in her voice.

"I'm sorry to say this luv, but I have known for quite awhile." Jack said trying to be sympathetic.

"I'm going to rip her hair out!" Olivia shrieked as she bolted toward the door. Jack quickly wrapped an arm around her waist as she almost reached the knob. He pulled her back away as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" she ordered. He quickly released her as she fell on her knees to the floor. "Now do we have an accord, _Jonesy_?" Jack said stretching out his hand. Olivia just looked at it.

"And what are we shaking on?" she said through gritted teeth. Angry at her mother, and not Jack.

"I don't tell, If you promise not to tell," he said.

She considered for a moment. Only a few people knew about her true identity. And she wanted to keep it that way. Although Jack Sparrow angered her when he gave the location of the court to Beckett. He was blackmailing her. And she didn't have any other options. She rolled her eyes as she shook his hand. He pulled her up from her knees.

"Good. Now luv, about that kiss," he said his grin growing more broader.

"What kiss?" she said rather irritated.

"From saving you from Beckett," he explained. "You see the way I pictured it luv. That you were in dire need of assistance from me, because you were in dire need of assistance to escape from assisting Beckett. Who would have made you assist him in capturing the pirate lords? Savvy?"

Olivia blinked through the jumbling words as she found what he was saying.

"You want a kiss from rescuing me," Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack nodded his head. Olivia smirked. "Well I'm sure Gibbs would be happy to give you a kiss, so why don't you ask him."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean Olive," he said.

"You don't have anything else to blackmail me with Jack, and I'm not in the mood to give you one." she said going to the door.

"I'll still be wanting that kiss Olive," Jack pointed out cheekily.

"And I'll still be as stubborn," she said leaving with a small smile upon her face.

-----------

Olivia came back on deck. The sun had already set, but the color still remained in the sky. The crew worked around her and didn't acknowledge her being there. Nor did they care.

"You were about to tell me something," a voice said behind her.

She didn't turn, she knew it was Barbossa. Her mind raced quickly as she tried to come up with something to tell him. "Tia Dalma is Calypso," she spat out.

"Aye I know that one, but tis' there anythin' else?" Barbossa said. She turned around casually and shrugged her shoulders. "No," she said. Barbossa nodded his head, but in suspicion. She had said that far to quickly for his liking.

"What happened to the Black Sheep?" she said changing the subject.

"Captain Zalbe is not a fool to accompany us to Davy Jones Locker. He was merely just taking us to Singapore," Barbossa answered.

"That sounds like John to me," she said agreeing. The monkey tilted his head in her direction. She smiled. "Hi Jack," she said to

the monkey. Barbossa and her watched as the monkey leapt from his shoulder and wandered hesistanly to her feet. 'Jack' tugged at the cuff of her boot, as if wanting something.

"He wants to sit on ye shoulder, " Barbossa explained understanding the monkey's action. Olivia smiled as she held out her arm. Quick to respond, the monkey raced up her arm and on to her shoulder. Slightly startled she jumped in surprise.

"What an adorable little creature," she said. Barbossa chuckled.

"Yes well, if my monkey trusts ye, than that is all the proof I need," he said as he watched the monkey nuzzle into her head and neck.

"And what do you need 'proof' of Hector?" she asked as the monkey started playing with her long strands of red hair.

"That ye are on our side," he said as he left.

When he was gone from sight, she let out a disappointed sigh. _More like caught in the middle of both sides. Father and duty._

She didn't truly know if Jones believed her. Did she care though? Did she want _him_ to care? She had always been good in pushing people away. Never wanting them to get close to her. Never get attached to anyone. Perhaps that was her problem. She was kind at times. But remembering being abandoned had never left her mind. She had learned from an early age how life could be cruel. Perhaps, that's why she was cold at times. Perhaps of all the time she had been out at sea, she never wanted to find her father. She didn't want her heart to be broken by the pain it could have caused her if he never would believe her, even if she did believe.

She realized as the thoughts that were buzzing around in her mind. How she was so much like her father. They were abandoned by the same person. The were cursed by the same person, to live for eternity. She even had his eyes. And they were both being blackmailed. Davy Jones by Beckett and her by Jack.

"Ye did tell im' then, did he take it well, chil?" a voice said snapping her out of her train of thought. She knew the voice all to well.

"I didn't take it well why would he?" she snapped viscously at her mother. The words cut through Tia Dalma like a knife. She felt sad by her daughter's anger towards her. "Why do ye hate me so?" Tia asked as she choked back her sadness.

Olivia turned towards her as 'Jack' the monkey leapt of her shoulder. The monkey could sense her overwhelming anger. Olivia's eyes grew cold as she clenched her fist together.

"You abandoned me and Jones. I would have thought you loved us. But you turned him into the monster that he is. And you leave me on the streets as I clearly meant nothing to you. Never telling Jones who I was. But he has to hear it from me. Which is difficult on both of our parts. And to top it all of. You have the nerve to tell Jack Sparrow who I was, even though you neglected to tell me or my father!"

Tia was shocked by her sudden burst of anger as she felt her knees grow weak from guilt. "I know what I did was wrong Olivia, an' ye hav' every right. But tis' my nature," Tia managed to muster as gazed upon her daughter's angry and cold eyes.

"Your _nature_," Olivia said unimpressed. "Your nature is that you can never love anyone but yourself. Then I apologize, I shouldn't be angry. I should feel sorry fro you," She said coldly as she turned her back to her.

"Chil' please wait," Tia begged running after her. Olivia stopped but didn't face her.

Tia felt tears run down her face as she spoke. "Im sorry for the pain I have cause' ye'. But I promise, I will find a way to make it up to ye both."

"I'll hold you to it," Olivia turned slightly. "It'll cost you a lot Calypso. So you can start with a small favor," she said coldly.

"What tis it that ye want chil'?" Tia asked hopeful.

Olivia turned to her. Her face emotionless as she responded.  
"I want to see my father."


	10. Turn of the Hourglass

The Flying Dutchman caught up to Sao Feng's prized flagship the Empress They had already managed to capture the Chinese pirates with little difficulty. Admiral James Norrington looked upon the frightened pirates. Then he gasped as he saw a familiar face.

"Elizabeth!" he cried as he embraced her. She didn't return it.

"Thank god your alive!" he said releasing her. "Your father will be overjoyed to know your safe," he said inspecting her. "My father is dead," Elizabeth said sternly. James shook his head.

"No he returned back to England," James said. Elizabeth gave him a dark look. "Did Beckett tell you that?" James thought about what she said and started to feel foolish.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" Davy Jones barked at the frightened Chinese crew. Tai Huang, Sao Feng's lieutenant, pointed at Elizabeth.

"Captain, her," he said. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable as everyone's eyes fell on her. Davy Jones gave her a confused look as his beard twitched. "Captain-uh?" Jones said. "Tow the ship," Norrington ordered to Jones. Norrington turned back to Elizabeth.

"The captain may have my quarters," Norrington said softly to her. Jones watched them closely, but turned his head and left. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew," She turned her shoulder to him as she made her way to the pirates. Norrington grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth, I swear, I didn't know," he said trying to explain.

"Know what? Which side you chose?" she said coldly. She took back her arm as she stepped by Tai Huang.

"Well now you do."

------------

Meanwhile in the brig of the Flying Dutchman, the crew of the Duchess listened to pounding of footsteps that were coming from overhead. Eddie was playing the harmonica that he always carried with him. Creating a sad and depressing atmosphere in the brig.

"Something bothering you Ed?" Sendanski asked. Eddie stopped playing. "Well you don't play the harmonica when you're happy," he joked.

"What's troubling you?" Kenneth asked. Eddie sighed; as his blue eyes shifted form under is blonde hair.

"I think this brig is going to get more smaller," he commented. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming down the stairs as the Dutchman crew came down with Chinese pirates. "Hence, me playing the harmonica," Eddie added as he got up and moved out of the way as more people filed in. Donovan recognized a familiar face. It was Elizabeth Swann, dressed in Chinese garb. He remembered her from when they were aboard the Black Sheep. As she was pushed in, Jimmylegs, the Dutchman'sBo' sun locked the brig as he retreated upstairs. Elizabeth ran to the bars and called out to him.

"Bootstrap?" she said. Jimmy legs just stared blankly at her as he cackled and walked away.

"You know me?" came a deep and gruff voice inside the cell. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Elizabeth followed by everyone behind her came to a dark corner of the cell.

"You know my name?" said the voice again. Elizabeth gasped as she saw a man, embedded in the hall of the ship. "Yes I know your son," she replied.

"William! Haha ha!" with one violent jerk he tore himself away from the wall. "He's alive! And he has sent you to come and tell me he is one his way!" Haha!" Bootstrap said overjoyed.

Elizabeth sighed, Will was probably in the brig of the Black Pearl by now. For leading a mutiny with the help of Sao Feng.

"Yes Will is alive, and he does want to help you," she said knowing at least that was true.

Bootstrap frowned. "He cannot, if he saves me, he loses you," Bootstrap said." If Jones be slain, the one who slain him must take his place. The Dutchmanmust always have a captain. Do you understand Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Tell him not to come, tell him to stay away," said Bootstrap as he began to go back into the hall of the ship once more. "I'm already apart of the ship." with that he closed his eyes.

Elizabeth went to him again. "Bootstrap?" she called. "You know me!" he said his eyes shooting open. "I know your son," she said again. "William? He's coming for me!"

Bootstrap said his eyes lighting up. "You'll see, He'll come, you'll see," Bootstrap said

to himself. Elizabeth looked at him surprised. _Had he forgotten already?_ It pained her to

see him like this. Donovan touched her shoulder lightly. "There is no hope for him," he said.

------------

Back on the Black Pearl. Tia Dalma and Olivia kneeled down by a barrel as she held out a small wooden hourglass the size of an egg. Carved from what seemed like rosewood in the shape of tree roots.

"Now lisn' carfully'," Tia said holding it to her. "Ye will have to hav' the'  
hourglass in ye grasp before the last grain falls' o' ye will hav' to do' it again. Ye only get three turns. So use them wisely," she added before giving it to her.

Olivia looked over it carefully. "How will it know if I'm using the turns I want?" she asked.

"Ye must state ye' destination, before you turn it, otherwise it will not work," Tia said.

Olivia nodded her head. "The Flying Dutchman!" she said turning the glass over.

Tia and Olivia watched as the sand fell rather quickly. A moment passed as the last grain of sand fell. Nothing happened. She looked up furious. "You lied to me!" she spat at her mother.

Olivia face grew a bewildered look. Tia Dalma didn't respond. In fact she was not moving at all. She seemed to be completely frozen in time. Olivia grabbed the hourglass of the table. Suddenly she felt herself fall forward. There was a swirl of color all around her, she was falling. Suddenly she stopped as she felt something hard under her. Her slowed her quickened breaths as she looked around her surroundings.

It was a small empty room, covered in seaweed and barnacles from the look of the dim light._ I must be back on the Dutchman_. She thought. She got up and wiped the grime and dust off her shirt as she placed the hourglass into her inside pocket in her blue vest. She looked around the room for a door. Her eyes fell on the one that was behind her. She grasped the handle as she jiggled it. She opened it slowly as she stuck her head out looking for crewman or Company agents. It was empty. Nobody in sight. She walked out to find herself below deck. In a long hallway that led to the brig area. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned, as a Company agent was about to stick her with a knife. She grabbed his wrist as she brought the knife to him. They struggled as she brought the knife to his throat. He was starting to regain his strength. He was able to over power her for a moment as he pinned her

against the wall putting the knife closer to her throat. He grinned, as it was only inches away. Olivia kicked him in the shine as it gave her the oppurtinuty to regain her strength and pinn him against the wall. She quickly cut his Adams apple as he fell to the floor. She looked around then she grabbed the dead agent by the feet and pulled him into the room.

A few moments later she emerged from the room. She now had on the Company agent's clothes. She tucked her hair under the three cornered hat to complete her disguise as a boy. She grabbed the bayonet as she placed the hourglass in the blue pocket of the coat. She left upstairs to look for Davy Jones.

--------------

Norrington turned the lock that opened the brig of the Dutchman. "Come with me," hesaid as he motioned with his head. Elizabeth didn't respond. "Quickly," he said annoyed. Elizabeth nodded her head to Tai Huang and the others. They quickly exited the cell followed by the crew of the Duchess as well. Elizabeth stayed behind as shewent to Norrington.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Choosing a side,"Norrington said returning back to her own words.

They had managed to sneak around the outside of the ship unnoticed as the crews of the Duchess and Empressmade their way to the back where the line was towing the was. One by one the crews swung on the ropes as they shimmied their way to the Empress.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows the of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor amongst them," Norrington said to Elizabeth.

"Its to late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth responded with venom in her voice.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death," he said.

"If that doesn't absorb me of my other sins," he said guilt racking in his voice.

Elizabeth thought as she felt mercy for him. "Come with us," she said.

Norrington looked at her confused and bewildered.

"James come with me," she pleaded.

"Who goes there!" called a voice. Norrington unsheathed his sword as they looked

above their heads. A crewman had spotted them. "Go, I will follow," Norrington said with panic in his voice.

Elizabeth knew him long enough to know he was bluffing. "Your lying, " she said.

Norrington looked at her. "Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth," he said. "but never joined." He bent down and kissed her, but only for a moment. "Go now,"he said uneasy. Elizabeth shook her head but climbed on the teatherline.

The crewman who had spotted them earlier had made his way down and was now

facing Norrington. "No one leaves the ship," Bootstrap said.

"Stand down, that's an order," Norrington said holding his sword to him, his voice shaky.

"That's an order...

Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew! Part of the ship! All hands! Prisoner escape!" Bootstrap bellowed.

Norrington drew out his pistol. "Belay that!" He ordered. "James!" called a voice.

Norrington looked back as he saw Elizabeth trying to make her way back to him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he aimed at the line and fired. Breaking the line and sending the pirates falling to the sea. As Norrington turned back to Bootstraphe felt pain slice through his stomach as Bootstrap had drove a sword through his

stomach. "James! No!!" Elizabeth called from the water as she watched Norrington

fall to the deck.

The rest of the Dutchmancrew came to where Bootstrap had called for them.

"The Admirals dead?" Clanker said.  
"The admirals dead!" Maccus said.  
"The admirals dead," said a few stunned others.

Davy Jones pushed one of the crewmembers out of the way as he saw what happened  
to the Admiral. With Norrington out of the way, the agent's whould have a harder time fighting off the Dutchman crew and he could recover his heart back. He turned to Maccus his first mate who understood what the captain wanted.

"To the captain's cabin!" Maccus cried to the others. The crew immediately left. Davy  
Jones knelt down to Norrignton. "James Norrington, do you fear death?" he asked.

Norrington mustered all his strength as he drove his rapier into Jones's shoulder.

Then with one last cringe from the pain, he finally passed away.

"I'll take that as a no," Jones said. He stood up once more and pulled out the rapier

in his shoulder. "Nice sword, hmmm," he said inspecting it as he walked to his cabin.

Although Olivia was a pirate, fellow pirates in Company clothes still attack she would. The crew of the Flying Dutchman was trying to reclaim the ship once again

as they quickly overran some of the agents. She was trying to wiggle out of the grasp of one of the crewmembers, he held her firmly with knife to her throat.

Davy Jones went into his cabin to reclaim what was his when he stopped dead in his track and felt a growl in his throat. East India Company agents stood completely around the chest having their pistols focused on both him and the chest.

"The Dutchman, is under my command," Beckett's aide Mercer taunted as he

held the key in his hand, taunting it to Jones. "For now," Jones growled back at Mercer before he left.

"As they were!" Jones yelled at his crew to let the agents go. They did unwillingly. The crewmen shoved Olivia away from him as he went about his other duties.Olivia watched as Davy Jones stomp his way down to the lower part of the ship. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then she followed him.

Mercer appeared from the cabin as a strange sight caught his tired eyes. One of the agents was actually following Jones. Curious he followed the agent quietly.

Jones stomped his way to the cargo hold. It was the only place where he could find peace and quiet. He scoffed. _I find it difficult to find peace and quiet on me own ship!_ He thought to himself. He felt a presence with him. He turned around sharply letting thetentacles of his beard swing wildly. Nobody was there. He turned his back as heheaded back to the cargo holds door. Then he heard what he was listening for. Small and light footsteps. He whirled around as he drew out his brand new rapier and pointed it at a small company agent. "Stop following me," he snarled. "Father," camethe agent's soft and feminine voice. His eyelids shot opened even more as his eyes

grew wide. "Olivia?" he said. She took off her hat as her hair fell down around her face. "Yes," she said. Jones lowered his sword, as he was stunned to see her again."You shouldn't be here," Jones said, as he looked around worried. "I came-"Olivia felt as if her arm was being pulled out of his socket as Jones grabbed her by the wrist with his claw. He brought her to a door. He took out a set of keys and unlocked the door quickly. He let go of her wrist as he gently shoved her into the room. He closed the door quickly as he turned back to her.

"How did ye get here?" Davy Jones asked.

"Don't worry I found a way," she said trying to dodge answering him.

"Then why are ye here?" he asked. "I-I guess I just wanted to talk to you," she said

looking at the floor. "About?" Jones said softly. She let out a sigh. "Do you believe me or not?" she said not looking at him. Davy Jones took a step back, startled a little by her question.Then he walked to her. He stopped in front of her. She wouldn't look at him.

He brought his tentacle hand to her chin as he brought her face to look at him.

"Yes, I believe ye," he said softly to her. She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm glad you do," she said smiling even more.

Mercer stood outside the door, listening to their conversation. Not only did he know who it was. He found more leverage that Beckett could use against Davy Jones. He pressed his ear to the door as he continued to listen to more.

"Why are ye dressed like that? I could have killed ye," Mercer heard Jones say. "Yes well, I needed to blend in without getting thrown in the brig again or being interrogated by Beckett," Mercer heard Nojes say.

"What did he want? Did he hurt ye?" Mercer irked back at Jones's statement. _Jones cares what happens to her. Even better._ Mercer thought evilly to himself.

"No he didn't, I'm fine," she said. "He doesn't know I'm your daughter, otherwise I probably still be there."

Mercer's eyes grew wide. _Perfect, that's the secret. Lord Beckett will be_ _pleased._ Mercer said smiling.

"You must leave, Beckett can't find out about your connection with me," Jones said with a slight panic in his voice which mad Mercer grin even more.

"But I don't want to- "Ye Must! I'm not asking you! I'm telling you!" Jones  
snapped at her.

"Captain!' called a crewmen's voice from above deck. Mercer moved away from the door and into the shadows as he heard the door turn. Davy Jones lingered in the doorway as he turned back to her. "I'm sorry Olivia, but ye must," With that he left her and went above deck.

Olivia let out a disappointed sigh. She walked out of the cargo hold. As she reached into her pocket fro the hourglass. She stopped as a hand covered her mouth muffling her scream and an arm went around her waist holding her tight. She stepped on her attacker's foot as she managed to get free.

She was getting away when someone pulling her hair threw her head back. "Owww!" she cried as she was brought back to him. Suddenly she felt the cold barrel of a pistol pressed against her head as he let go of her hair and held onto her waist once again.

"Silence is a virtue," his raspy voice said to her. She looked at the corner of her eye to see who it was. She panicked as she recognized the man as Beckett's aide Mercer.

--------------

Jones came on deck as he went to his first mate that called him. "What tis it?" Jones said impatiently.

"The Endeavour sir, she is behind us. Beckett wants to talk to you about something." Maccus said pointing at the ship.

Jones let out a irritated growl. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Beckett. In fact he was never in the mood to talk to Beckett. Only because he never had a choice to avoid a chat with the arrogant aristocrat who controlled his heart.


	11. A Conversation over Tea

Davy Jones lifted his peg leg as walked over the dead bodies on the deck of the Endeavour which stunk through the night. He had been summoned for a meeting with Beckett, to his extreme displeasure. He walked into Beckett's quarters as he pushed one of Beckett's lieutenants out of his way. He glared at him as he was sitting at his table drinking tea from the expensive china.

"I can not be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he complained to Beckett.

"Apparently you can," Beckett replied coldly. "I believe you know each other," Beckett motioned to the man sitting across from Beckett.

Will Turner turned around and nodded at Jones. Jones laughed softly as he walked next to Will still sitting at the table drinking tea as well.

"Come to join my crew again Master Turner?" Jones questioned angrily as he glared down at Will.

"Not yours, his," Will said motioning his head to Beckett. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards," Will said before taking a sip from his tea.

Jones's face twisted. "Sparrow?" he questioned.

Will looked up surprised at Beckett with an annoyed look on his face. "You didn't tell him? Will said. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the _Black Pearl, "_ Will said looking back up at Jones wanting to see his reaction.

Jones glared at Beckett as he came to him quickly. "What else have you not told me?" he questioned as his tentacles twitching in anger.

"There is an issue, far more troublesome," Beckett said getting up while changing the  
subject. "I believe you are familiar with a person called 'Calypso," he said.

Jones eyes shot up as a new look plagued his face, fear, he quickly got rid of it.

"Not a person," he commented. "A heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing to be hollow and not but ash," Jones said coldly. "The world is well rid of her," he added.

"Not quite so well actually," Will said. "The Brethren court intends to release her."

Jones looked at Beckett who nodded. "No they cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!" Davy Jones yelled outraged.

"Your agreement?" said Beckett showing interest.

Jones irked back at what he said. "I showed them how to, bind her. She could not be trusted. I- she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her," Will said putting the puzzle pieces together. Jones through him a dark look as his beard remained motionless.

"She's the one, and you betrayed her," Will accused.

Jones beard twisted and curled, as he grew angry. "She pretended to love me, she betrayed me!" Jones spat at Will as he hovered over him.

Will stood up from his seat with his teacup in his hand as he met Jones angry and somewhat, heartbroken face.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder," Will said glaring back.

Annoyed and angry, Jones hit Will's hand as his teacup went flying to the other side of  
the room landing by Beckett's feet.

"Do not test me," Jones warned darkly to Will.

"I hadn't finished that," Will said trying to irk Jones around some more.

Suddenly the door flew open as an East India Company agent came in.

"My apologies my Lord,' he stammered. "But your aide Mr. Mercer requests an urgent  
meeting with you immediately. He said 'more leverage'."

Beckett's nose itched in irritation to be interrupted. But he set his tea down as he left the room to find his aide Mercer, leaving Jones and Turner.

Moments passed between the two men who continued to glare at each other.

Then Beckett came back into the cabin. Both men stared at him confused as he had an unmistakably large smile on his face.

"It appears that I am not the only one keeping secrets Captain," Beckett said to Jones.

"And what am I keeping from you?" Jones said raising an eyebrow.

Beckett smirked. "Mr. Mercer!" he called.

The door opened as Mercer came into Beckett's quarters dragging Olivia with her hands tied behind her back by rope, and a piece of cloth in her mouth gagging her. Mercer tightened his grip on her upper arm as she tried her best to struggle. Mercer roughly let go as he threw her on the floor of the cabin. Jones quickly controlled his breathing as it was going into his lungs rapidly. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he regained his cold composure. Beckett smirked as Olivia readjusted herself to her knees. As she did Beckett took a position behind her. He quickly untied the gag around her mouth roughly before he turned back to Jones.

"Is there anything you would like to mention to me about her?" Beckett asked coldly as he twirled his fingers in her wavy hair.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Davy Jones as he hid his emotion. "No," he said bluntly. Beckett smirked at Jones, he had expected that. He fixed his attention back to Olivia. He grabbed her bound wrists as he shot her up to her feet. She cringed and tried to pull away from him as she felt his cold fingers run down her cheeks.

"Then you will not be bothered of what I do with her," Beckett said.

Suddenly Beckett grabbed her jaw as he brought her face to his. She let out a muffled scream as his lips crashed onto hers. She struggled the best she could to get away from him with bound hands around her back, but it was useless as he had moved his arm to her waist and his hand to the back of her head pulling her even deeper into the kiss. Jones felt an overwhelming rage come over him that he could not even control.

Davy Jones flipped over the table Will and Beckett were having tea on, as he caught Beckett's attention. Beckett pulled away from the stunned girl as he shot Jones an angered look.

"So, you do feel something," Beckett said noting to the overturned table and to his broken chinaware all on the floor. Will Turner stood there rather confused. He didn't know why Beckett was taunting Jones the way he was, why Jones was upset about somebody he didn't know. And he was starting to fell the one secrets were kept from now. He looked over at Mercer who was just grinning at the entire situation.

Will stepped forward. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he said.

Beckett grin went broader as he looked passed Will and back to the angered Jones.

"You didn't inform us that you have such a beautiful daughter, captain," Beckett sneered.

Will looked at Olivia shocked. _Was she really Davy Jones's daughter? _He looked back at Jones as if trying to get an answer from him. Jones merely hung his head. Will smirked as a vague memory came to him. When he was on the Flying Dutchman he was about to receive lashes, Bootstrap revealed to Jones that he was indeed his father. Then he had his own father whip him. To Will, it merely seemed the tables were turned. As if karma had finally come for Jones. He felt no sympathy toward Jones. But he did feel a slight bit of sadness for Captain Nojes.

Beckett grabbed each of her shoulders as he moved her in front of Jones. Still holding her with a strong grasp.

"Do you deny it?" Beckett asked. Jones looked up slightly to meet Olivia's eyes. She had never seen him in such a saddened state before, heartbroken. He looked like someone had ripped out his heart a thousand times over. His beard didn't move as it just hung limply down his chest and shoulders. "Answer me!" Beckett snarled.

"Yes she is-uh!" Jones growled back at Beckett. Beckett grin was even wider than before. "Then she does have some value, don't you agree Mr. Mercer," Beckett said

looking at his aide. Mercer nodded slightly. Beckett walked around her like a vulture circling its prey. She noticed he was looking her up and down, as if sizing her up. Then he took his position behind her again. "Yes, much value indeed," he remarked.

Jones lost it as he darted forward and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Beckett and to him instead. "My kin will have nothing to do with your plans, wither they are

ridding the seas of pirates, using her against me, or for your own personal pleasure!" Jones snarled at Beckett seeing his sicking infatuation in her. He used his claw and cut the ropes binding her hands. She rubbed her bruised wrists. Beckett took a step forward as she took a step back running into father's chest. Beckett smirked as both father and daughter glared at him.

"Oh, but I already have all in planned for her already," Beckett said looking at her intensely. She swung a fist as it connected with Beckett's face. He took a couple of steps from the force of the hit. He rubbed his jaw as he glared at Jones who merely raised his eyebrows at him. Jones gently placed his tentacled hand on her shoulder as Beckett came to her.

"You'll pay for that one darling," he said his eyes cold and icy.

She smirked. "I'm trembling," she remarked back to him.

"You will be," Beckett snarled.

Olivia felt Jones's grip tightened a bit. Beckett turned away from Jones and Olivia as he turned back to Will.

"What are your terms Mr. Turner," Beckett asked going back to their previous chat.

"Elizabeth will not be harmed, nor will I," Will turned to Jones. "And you will free my father."

"Your terms are steep Mister Turner," Beckett remarked. "We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept; Calypso. Murdered." Jones said.

Will tilted his head to the side. "Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl," he said.

"Jack Sparrow has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove," Will said fiddling with a compass on Beckett's desk.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do propose to lead us there?" Beckett said.

Will considered for a moment then he reached into his pocket and pulled out Jack's

compass. "What is it that you want most?" he said showing the compass to Beckett.

Beckett's mouth curled into a smile. He took the compass from Will, loving the

heavy feeling in his palm. Then he remembered something Jack Sparrow had said.

It was true, he had become infatuated with Captain Nojes. But, was it for her personality or spirit? He never did love strong women. Then it would have to be for her looks and body. And that would be easier to get rid of without killing her. Which would be best, now finding out her interesting family history with Davy Jones. He opened the compass in his hand and watched the needle spin to her. He was still wanting her. But just for her looks. He sighed as he realized what he had to do to get her off the needle's spin.

"Everyone may go this meeting is over," he said.

Nojes was starting to leave when Beckett grabbed her arm roughly and whirled her around to face him. "Except you."

Jones grabbed her other arm as the two men stared each other down. Beckett's lip curled as he turned to Mercer in the hallway.

"Mr. Mercer, go aboard the Dutchman and retrieve the chest, preferably open," Beckett said turning his glare back to Jones.

Jones narrowed his eyes at him. He looked back at his daughter who mouthed something in the lines of 'it's okay'. Unwillingly he let her go as she slid back to Beckett. Jones stepped into the hallway as Beckett slammed the door in his face.

He heard it lock from the inside as he slumped against the wall.

"What do you want?" Olivia said folding her arms across her chest.

"You see Miss. Nojes I have a slight problem that has now just presented itself," Beckett said.

"Ohh?" she said "And what is that?"

"You see, the compass points to what I desire most. And unfortunately the thing I want most, is standing here with me. So is now utterly useless in finding Shipwreck Cove,"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "And what, exactly, is it that you want most?"

Beckett didn't answer her as he just looked at her up and down.

She understood his meaning. "You can't be serious," she said slightly horror struck.

"I thought it was abundantly clear when I kissed you," Beckett sneered.

She scoffed, "It is now," she said.

"So if I get what I want from you," Beckett said walking towards her. "Then I can find Shipwreck Cove, on my own. And still use you, as leverage."

She backed up as he kept coming towards her. She didn't like this at all.

Beckett had a strange look in his eyes as he stopped by the ropes that were on her wrists earlier. He picked them up as he walked over faster to her. She backed up even faster as he started to come closer to her. She sprang for the door. She was almost there when Beckett grabbed her from behind. He ran her head into the wall making her see stars. He unlocked the door as he hauled her up as he dragged her through the door and across the hall into another room. It was empty except for the bed in the far right corner of the small room. He threw her down roughly on the bed on her back as he climbed on top, hovering over her. She slapped at  
him as she kicked her legs trying to get him off her, but he outweighed her. He grabbed her wrists as he brought them to the bedpost she fought against him until he brought his hand across her face. She went limp from her stinging face for a moment he got her wrists tied again. She fought against her bounds as she watched in horror as he took of his vest, and started to unbutton her coat.

"You wouldn't," she said panic running through her. She shuddered in disgust as he ran his hands over her breasts.  
"You'll find that I can," he said.

--------

On deck of the Endeavour Davy Jones was making his way back to the Dutchman when a scream pierced the night. He turned around briskly as he recognized the scream as Olivia's. "No!!" she came again. Davy darted for the stairs which would take him below deck when a number of agents came over and restrained him. He struggled as what he assumed, twenty soldiers held him down.

"Stop!" he heard her come again.

"No," Jones breathed as he hung his head.

Will also heard the screaming, he watched with dread as Jones struggled against the soldiers. His head heavy as it hung with the tentacles of beard motionless. Will felt a stabbing sensation of guilt as he watched the cursed captain. He was supposed to be someone everybody feared. Now he seemed so weak. It was almost pitiful. Will raced over and tried to remove some soldier holding Jones. Jones looking up to see his enemy helping him confused him. The attempt didn't last long as Will was dragged away by two other company agents.

An hour that felt like an eternity of screaming passed as Beckett came above deck with her. She hung limply from his grip as her jacket and shirt had been torn, along with her pants. She shook uncontrollably as he threw her to Jones's feet. Jones kneed down as he picked her up from the floor. Looking at her now bruised face as she trembled. Jones beard curled wildly as he brought his angry gaze back to Beckett who was straitening his whig.

"Now we can proceed to Shipwreck Cove," he said coldly as he turned his back to Jones. Jones tried to lunge for Beckett but was briskly held back. Beckett smiled at Jones's attempt as he continued to glare at him through his beard of rapidly curling tentacles, his claw snapping and closing loudly as Olivia hung like a rag doll in his arms.

"Ye will pay for this," Jones called out to Beckett darkly who didn't turn around. "Whether it be by my hand, or anothers-uh!"

With that he stomped his way back to the Dutchman, with his now unconscious daughter in his arms. Will Turner shook his head in disgust as Beckett was looking at him curiously as to why he was being held by guards.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked with anger flaring in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at Beckett's cold ones.

Beckett smiled smugly. "I am surprised Mr.Turner that you would care for the daughter of the man who is imprisoning your father."

"You didn't have to rape the her!" Will snapped back as he shrugged the soldiers off him.

Beckett considered for a moment. "No," he said coldly. "But I did enjoy it."

With that he left Turner to stand at the helm with Mercer. Will shook his head as he felt regret for not doing more to stop him. He gazed out to sea on the other side of the ship, away from the view of the Dutchman. He sighed as he felt sorry for Olivia, and for just once. Once, as in it would never happen again. He felt sorry for Davy Jones.


	12. Pirate Politics

The crew of the Flying Dutchman stared strangely at their captain as he came back deck. He carried someone in his arms. It looked like a girl from the look of it. His face was hardened and angry. Maccus took a step forward to his captain with concern. "Captain-" "Not now," Jones snapped not looking at his first mate.

Everyone's eyes fixed on the Captain as he rushed down below deck quite quickly.

---------

"Make sure Nojes does not escape, " Beckett said turning to Mercer as they stood at the helm. "I will still be able to use her as a tool if the heart happens to disappear

suddenly." Beckett added as his eyes went to Will Turner. Mercer nodded as he made his way back to the Flying Dutchman.

Olivia woke up as Jones set her down on an old wooden box in the cargo hold. He bent to his knees, as he was now eye level to her. Her hair hung around her face as she looked at the floor. "Look at me," Jones said softly. She didn't respond. He sighed as he brought a tentacle from his beard and placed it under her chin. He brought her eyes to his as he inspected her.

"Are ye alright," he asked concern heard in his voice. She seemed to stare into nothiness, as she appeared to not of heard him.

"Olivia!" he spat annoyed. She glared at him as she nodded her head answering his previous question. "Are ye sure?" Jones said trying to remain calm.

"Are you going to kill Calypso?" she asked changing the subject. Jones blinked as he was suddenly taken back by her question. He had not expected that. He sighed as he stood and paced the room. He stopped as he felt his daughter's eyes still on him expecting an answer.

"Would it bother ye if I said 'tis want I want?" he asked. Turning back to her. It surprised him that she had little emotion on her

face as she answered. "No." Jones sighed. Jones studied his daughter as her face

grew cold and bitter. "She deserves everything she has received so far," Olivia added. She stood as her eyes iced over. "And so much more."

"What happened to ye?" Jones asked as it almost scared him of how angry she was.

"She denied me of the life I could have had," Olivia said, as her face grew sad.

A slam at the door made her jump as they turned their direction toward the door. Someone was pounding at the door trying to get in. "You must leave!" Jones panicked. Olivia fumbled in her coat pocket as she drew out the hourglass.

Remarkably, it was not broken.

"The Black Pearl!" She said as she turned the glass over.

Jones and her watched as the sands fall. Olivia's heart quickened as the pounding at the door came louder and louder as the knocker was trying to get in. She turned back to the hourglass worried, as it was almost gone. A gunshot made her jump as the lock had been shot off. The door flew opened as Mercer stood in the doorway. He ran towards her as he was determined to recapture her. He suddenly froze solid as the last grain fell. She let out a sigh of relief as time had frozen again. She looked over at Davy Jones who was also frozen. His claw was extended to Mercer's throat in an attempt to stop the lunging Mercer. Jones's face was angry and determined. She stared at him for a moment. He was doing what he did the day they met. When Beckett first saw her on the Dutchman. He was trying to protect her. For so long she had went without a family. She had yearned for one for ages. She had found her mother and only found grief. She had now found her father and found love and determination. She could see he cared about her through his hardened and tentacle face. She placed her hand on his extendened claw.

"There is more to you than what meets the eye, Davy Jones," she said as she

withdrew her hand. She turned to Mercer and gave him a quick, but hard hit in the stomach with her booted feet. "You'll feel that in a minute," she said to Mercer as she grabbed the hourglass and felt her self fly through the air back to the Black Pearl.

-------------

"Captain, we can't find her anywhere on the ship," Pintel said to Barbossa as he stared at Shipwreck City as the lanterns gave it an odd but beautiful look through the darkness of the hot Caribbean night.

"You better find her before the meeting starts," Barbossa barked at Pintel. Pintel nodded quickly as he and his one-eyed friend Ragetti took off again.

The Black Pearl let down their anchor as they crossed the gangplank to Shipwreck City. "Perhaps Nojes will pop up once the meeting starts," Jack Sparrow said to

the angered Barbossa. "She better," Barbossa said as he glared at Jack.

--------

Nojes hit the deck with a large thump. She got up quickly and looked around.

She was on the deck of the Black Pearl. Shipwreck City shone by thousands of tiny lanterns in the night giving the city a somewhat beautiful glow in the cove. Nobody appeared to be on the Black Pearl as it was too quiet to be a pirate ship. She headed for the gangplank but stopped short as she remembered what she was wearing.

Olivia made her way to the captain's cabin. She stopped short at the door and gave the knob a little giggle. The door flew open as she went over to the large trunk in the corner of the room by the bed. She opened it as she searched for clothes. She held up a beautiful maroon colored dress that was accented with black lace. She shrugged. _Not for me._ She said as she tossed it aside. It didn't take long before she found what she was looking for. A plain dark green shirt that looked like it had barely been worn. She pulled of her broken jacket and white shirt as she slipped it on quickly. She looked through the trunk some more as she found a black vest. It was too large on her small frame, even when she did button it up. She found what she assumed one of Jack's old belts lying on the bed. She grabbed it quickly as she tightened it around her waist. She looped it quickly as she grabbed the white shirt and jacket and left the room for Shipwreck City. As she climbed down the gangplank she rolled up the shirt and jacket as she tossed them into the black and murky water. She cleared her throat as she checked her pocket to make sure she still had her Piece of Eight. She smiled down as she lifted the small wooden toy in the shape of deer. Twirling it between her fingers she made her way to the Brethren Court. 

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The Pirate Lords looked up from their chairs as Barbossa slammed the cannonball on the table.

"I convein this fourth Brethren court," he announced.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He had allot of enemies here he didn't want to see again. On the left hand side of the table was an empty chair. Only because the Lady of the Scottish Lochs had not arrived yet. Next to Nojes, the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea, Ammand the Corsiar. An Arabic Pirate well known for his uncaring nature and drinking habits. Next to him sat the Lady of Pacific Ocean, Mistress Ching. The Chinese women may be blind, but hell hath no fury than what she does of her unfortuanate enemies. Next the Mistress Ching, the ill-tempered Pirate Lord of the Adraitic Sea, Spanish pirate Captain Villanueva. Across the table from him sat his most hated rival. The French Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea Captaine Chevalle. Sitting next to him coming all the way from the Indian Ocean he rules. India born Sri Sumbajee who sat between his translator and bodyguard. The Pirate Lords were accompanied by their crews who helped to fill up the room even more as trust was not something that was running high.

"Your Pieces of Eight, my fellow captains," Barbossa bellowed. Ragetti handed the wooden bowl to Ammand the Corsair first when a finger tapped on his shoulder. He turned around as Captain Nojes was standing in front of him.

"You are in my way," she said as he noticed he was blocking her from sitting in her chair.

"Oh... sorry," Ragetti stammered as he moved to collect Ammand the Corsiar's Piece of Eight.

She sat down as she felt the Pirate Lord's eyes on her. "Nice of ye to finally join us Captain Nojes," Barbossa said as he crossed is arms over his chest.

"I thought it was," she said returning the same angry stare as him. Ragetti held out the bowl to her. She stared at him for a moment then relizing what he wanted, she placed her Piece of Eight in the bowl.

"Those aren't Pieces of Eight," Pintel objected to Gibbs. "They are just pieces of junk."

"Aye," Gibbs said as he watched the Pirate Lords give up their trinkets. "The original plan was to use coins but when the first court met they were all skint broke."

"So change the name," Pintel commented.

Gibbs shrugged. "To what? To eight pieces of what we had in our pockets at the time? Oh yes, that sounds very piraty," he said rolling his eyes.

Ragetti hesitantly approached Barbossa as he held out his hand.

"Master Ragetti if you will," Barbossa said.

"I-I kept it safe for you. Just like you said when you gave it to me," Ragetti stammered nervously.

"Aye ye hav', but now I need it back," with that he slapped the back of Ragetti's

head as his wooden eye popped out of his socket. Barbossa caught it and dropped it in the bowl. There were now seven items in the bowl. Missing Jack's and Sao Feng's.

Villanueva turned and glowered at Jack who was busy playing with the sword handles sticking out from the globe. "Sparrow," he growled. Barbossa eyed Jack as he traced the coin that dangled from his bandana with his fingertips. He stopped as he walked over to the table.

"I am as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," he said.

"Sao Feng is dead," came a voice.

Everyone turned as they saw Elizabeth Swann standing with her Chinese pirates backing her up, as well as the crew from the Duchess of the Loch.

"He fell to theFlying Dutchman," she said as she stabbed her sword into the globe. The meeting place burst into outburst and anger at the mention of the ship's name.

"The plague ship?!" Mistress Ching asked through the commotion.

"Enviarlo al diablo!" Villanueva roared.

"Le monster des profundeures!" Chevalle called.

"He named you captain?!" Jack questioned as his jaw dropped down. "Oi! Just giving the bloody title away now!" he squawked.

The only ones who seemed to be calm during the hysterics and shouting were Nojes, Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Elizabeth yelled as the room quieted down. "Our location has been betrayed, Jones under the command of Beckett--they are on their way here,"

However this news only led to further uproar. The crew of the Duchessstood behind their captain as she rose from her chair.

"And who is this betrayer?" she asked even though she knew it was Jack and Turner.

"Not likely anyone among us,"Barbossa said.

Elizabeth looked around the room as something occurred to her suddenly.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

Jack turned to her. "Not among us," he commented. Barbossa slammed his fist on the table. "It doesn't matter how they found us, the question is what we do now that they have."

"We fight!" Elizabeth said bravely.

The Pirate Lords around the table, minus Nojes, laughed at the remark.

_Fight the_ _Dutchman? Was she crazy?  
_  
"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching pointed out. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

The Pirates Lords shook their heads and muttered in agreement.

"There be a third course," Barbossa said. Everyone's heads turned towards him as he spoke.

"In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," He leaned forward. "That was a mistake."

Nojes head shot up in anger. She started to feel anger flow through her veins once again.

"We tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk!  
Better were the days when the mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but by sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. And ye all know this to be true!"

"Gentleman," Barbossa said. "Ladies...we must free Calypso."

Silence fell around the room. They didn't know how to react. They were all too shocked.

Barbossa frowned at the awkward silence. Then the whole room fell into another uproar.

"He has lost his senses!" Sri Sumbajee's translator spoke.

"Shoot him!" Ammand the Corsair spat while pointing at Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!" Mistress Ching said.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraglley beard," Jack Sparrow suggested. Barbossa shot him an angry glare.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then! She will be our enemy now!" Nojes shouted not wanting to see her mother free anytime soon.

"And it is likely her mood has not improved," Chevalle said agreeing with Nojes.

"I still agree with Sao Feng!" Villanueva said taking out his pistol and laying it

on the table aimed at Chevalle. "We release Calypso!" he said. Chevalle took a step towards Villanueva. "You threaten me?" he asked. "I silence you!" Villanuvea shouted. Before Villanueva could fire his pistol, Chevalle throw a punch as the bullet escaped his gun with a flash. This only started a chain reaction as pirates brawled, shouted, pushed and shoved. "Go Chevalle!" Eddie cheered through the fight.

"I got ten shillings that the Indian pirate will tear the Spanish pirate's head off!" Sendanski said.

"I'll take that bet!" Kenneth said slapping his palm as the two pirates fought each other on the table.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said horrified.

"This is politics," Jack said.

"And meanwhile our enemies are baring down upon us," Elizabeth said.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "If they not be here all ready," he said as he watched the pirate chaos.


	13. Vote for the Pirate King

"Calypso was our enemy then! She will be our enemy now!" Nojes shouted not wanting to see her mother free anytime soon.

"And it is likely her mood has not improved," Chevalle said agreeing with Nojes.

"I still agree with Sao Feng!" Villanueva said taking out his pistol and laying it

on the table aimed at Chevalle. "We release Calypso!" he said. Chevalle took a step

towards Villanueva. "You threaten me?" he asked. "I silence you!" Villanuvea

shouted. Before Villanueva could fire his pistol, Chevalle throw a punch as the

bullet escaped his gun with a flash. This only started a chain reaction as pirates

brawled, shouted, pushed and shoved. "Go Chevalle!" Eddie cheered thorugh the

fight.

"I got ten shillings that the Indian pirate will tear the Spanish pirate's head off!" Sendanski said.

"I'll take that bet!" Kenneth said slapping his palm as the two pirates fought each other on the table.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said horrified.

"This is politics," Jack said.

"And meanwhile our enemies are baring down upon us," Elizabeth said.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "If they not be here all ready," he said as he watched the

pirate chaos.

Barbossa was right. An enemy was near. But this enemy did not come on behalf of Lord Cutler Beckett. He came for his own personal purposes. Even if you listened carefully, you would not be able to hear the soft lullaby that came from the Black Pearl from the meeting as shouts and the ringing of swords drowned it out. Tia Dalma sat alone in the brig of the Black Pearl. Sent down there by Barbossa, the goddess trapped in her bones listened to the song that plays from her locket. She felt struck with guilt. Something she was not always familiar with. The locket was a small sad reminder of the ones she hurt. Her daughter, that was now lost. And her love with the one she abandoned long ago. The only one that she truly loved with all her heart, she had also thrown away. She closed the locket softly as the music faded and then stopped. She sighed softly to herself. Her moment of quiet was gone as a new, but familiar sound echoed through the air around her. It was the same sad tune from her locket, but she was not playing it. Someone else was with her. She stood cautiously as she approached the bars of her metal prison. A dark outline of a man was visible as he hid in the shadows. Tia knew who he was, she had never forgotten him.

"My sweat," she said caring. "You come for me!" she said overjoyed.

"You were expectin me?" his deep accented voice rang, uncaring and blunt.

"It has been torture, trapped in this... single form. Cut off from the sea. From all that I love. From you," she said as hurt choked her words.

Davy Jones stepped from the shadows, as her words had not swayed sympathy for her.

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged me," he snapped as he approached the brig. "Ten years, I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together again. You weren't there!" he glowered at her as he snapped his  
locket shut, making the music stop.

"Why weren't you there?" he demanded.

Tia couldn't bear to look at him. She had hurt him too much. She had caused him thepain that he had made him tear out his own heart. All because, she knew, it washer greed to never be controlled. She managed the strength to look at him.

"Tis' my nature," she said meekly.

Jones eyes hardened as he scoffed. "Was it?" he asked, ice heard in his words.

"Or," he continued in a frown. "Were you ashamed that ye bore my child?"

Tia's eyes saddened. "I didn't want a child," she said as she wiped a tear from

her face.

Davy Jones held his anger as he sighed. He bent down to her so his face was

inches from hers. "But I would hav'," he said coldy."You had no right to keep 'er from me!"

Tia face contorted with many different emotions as she stared at him; Love, hate,

confusion, grief, and guilt.

"Even without my heart in my body," Davy said still stone cold. "I love her, for she has replaced you! I do not love you" He said as he turned away from the cell and her.

"Many things ye were Davy 'Ones, but never cruel," she said as she shook her head. "You hav' corrupted your purpose," she said with a stern face.

"An' so ye self," she said nodding to his appearance. "An' ye hide away what should always hav' been mine," as she spoke she reached through the bars and touched his chest. Davy felt the magic go through him as he felt his tentacles wither andshrink. His clothes were no longer torn and covered from items from the sea.

His breathing becomes raged, as he was his human self once again. Tia smiled at him as she moved her hand from his chest to his face. His handsome tanned, elderly face she loved. He felt her touch upon his skin, something he had not felt in his long years. He greeted it with open arms. He reaches into her cell with his finger that would have been his claw and stroked her cheek softly.

"Calypso," he said.

"I will be free," she said. "An' when I am, I will give you my heart, and we will be together always."

As Tia withdrew her hand, Davy's features went back to his oceanic self.

"If only ye had a heart to giv'," she said.

Davy reached in and grabbed her throat with his claw as he held her firmly.

"Why did you com'?" she asked fearfully. Davy stared at her for a moment and then released his hold on her. He tried to withdraw his claw through the bars but it was too large to fit through the gap. He sighed as he went through the bars and into her cell.

"And what fate hav' you planned, for your captures?" he asked.

"The Brethern Court!" she spat in anger. She walked away from him as she went to

the other side of the cell. "All of them, the last thing they will learn in tis' life, is how cruel I can be!"

Jones sighed as he went to the wall to disappear, but was stopped by her voice.

"And what of your fate, Davy Jones?" she asked.

"My heart will always belong to you," he said even though, to him, it belonged to two.

She smiled as she watched him leave. It would seem, that they made up their differences with each other.

-----------

Barbossa, Nojes, Jack and Elizabeth watched as the fight continues on in the Brethren Court. Pirates fought on the table, swung fists, broke bottles on each other using every pirate method in book that they knew. Barbossa finally grew aggravated as he stood on the table and fired his gun. The pirates quieted down as his voice boomed through the room. 'It was the first court which prisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones who set her free, and in her gratitude she will show us her favor! and grant us boons!'

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack asked curiously. "Utter twirlspig says I."

Barbossa dropped back down to the floor, he was about to yell at Jack when

Nojes rose from her chair. "If you have a better idea, or an idea at all, you should share it Jack," she said.

"Cuttlefish," Jack responded. Everyone in the room gave each other the same strange, confused look.

"Let us not forget my dear friends, or dear friend the cuttlefish," Jack said as he walked around first coming to Nojes. "Cannibalic little sausages, put them together and they will devour each other," he passed by Nojes, and Ammand the Corsair as  
he went to Mistress Ching. "Human nature...or fish nature.We could hold up here, but then half of us would be dead within a month. Which is rather grim either way you slice it. Or like my... lunid colleague so naively suggested," he said pointing at Barbossa.

"We could release Calypso and pray that she shows us her favor." He bent down to Villanueva and looked him in the eye. "I rather doubt it. For we can only assume Calypso to be a women scorned holding hell's fury. So I agree, and I can't believe the words that are coming out of me mouth... Captain Swann, we must fight." Elizabeth admired admired the appreciation of being called Captain, but Barbossa was not as happy.

"You've always run away from a fight!" He yelled across the table at Jack.

"Have not," he retorted.

"Ye have so," Barbossa said.

"Have not," Jack said.

Everyone eyes went back and forth between Jack and Barbossa as they argued.

"Have so," Barbossa said.

"Have not!" Jack retorted

"Ye' have so, and ye know it!" Barbossa said.

"Calumnious lies!" Jack said. "I have only honored the oldest and most noblest of pirate traditions. We must fight, to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs called, the chamber was filled with more cries of agreement before

Barbossa spoke again. "Declaring an act of war, which be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack argued weakly.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code," Barbossa called.

Jack's face went white as he stiffened up.

Sri Sumbajee nudged his translator as his translator Akshay spoke for him.

"Sri Sumbajee says 'This all to be phully!," he yelled. "Hang the code, who cares-"

A gunshot rang through the room as everyone watched as Akshay fall to the floor dead. In a nearby balcony, Captain Teague blew the smoke from his gun as his deep and rusty voice that commanded authority echoed the chamber. 'The code is the law," he spoke.

Jack swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as Captain Teague's footsteps drew nearer. As he walked to the table he stopped behind Jack.

"Your in my way boy," he said to Jack.

Jack moved out of the way as Teague came to the table. He whistled as a scruffy dog with keys came, followed by two elderly men heaving a large book on the desk. Teague took the keys from the dog as he unlocked thelock and opened the _Pirata Codex_. He traced the pages until he found what he waslooking for.

"Ah... Barbossa is right," he said looking up. Barbossa gave a slight bow as a way of saying 'thank you'. "Wait a minute," Jack said pushing his way passed Teague. "It will be the duty...Pirate king to declare war... or. Fancy that,"

Jack said looking at the last word which was 'parley'.

"There has not been a king since the first court," Chevalle stated. "an' that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague said looking at Jack as he went to his chair in the corner and started to play his guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"You see the Pirate King is chosen based on popular vote-"

"An' each pirate only votes for hisself," Barbossa said finishing Gibbs.

"I call for a vote!" Jack announced. Everybody rolled their eyes but did it anyway.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsiar!" Ammand the Corsair called.

"Captiane Chevalle, 'The Penniless Frenchman'," Captiane Chevalle said rising from his chair.

"Mistress Ching!" Ching called standing.

"Captain Olivia Nojes!" Olivia called also standing.

"Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Barbossa," Barbossa said.

"Villanueva!" Villanueva yelled proudly.

Everyone turned to Jack. "Elizabeth Swann," he voted. Everyone's jaw dropped open

as the room up roared in chaos again. "Am I to understand that you will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked.

A guitar string snapped as Teague glared at everyone. Everyone didn't object as they remembered what had happened to Akshay.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said turning to Elizabeth. "What say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethern Court?"

Everyone's eyes diverted to her as they waited for an answer.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Elizabeth commanded. "At dawn, we are at war."

Sri Sumbajee rose as he spoke for the very first time. His voice was that of a child's

as it was high-pitched and somewhat humorous. "And so we shall go to war!"

Everyone cheered and Kenneth and Sendanski did their best to hold their laughter. Barbossa angry at how the situation had not worked to his advantage nodded to Ragetti as he hid the bowl and started to return to the Black Pearl. Barbossa's eyes landed on Nojes as she stared at him suspiciously. She saw what he had done.

She stood and faced her crew as they gathered into a group hug, they were happy to see their captain alive. "How did you escape?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Swann," Donovan said.

"How did you escape captain?" Flint asked.

She glanced back at Jack briefly. "Jack Sparrow," she said. She and her crew left the chamber as they celebrated being together once again.


	14. The Sandbar Negotiations

Steady fog caressed the pirate ships as they were lined up. Quietly, waiting for the sun to rise, and more importantly, the enemy to arrive. As Shipwreck Island laved in the distance, the pirates waited silently on their ships, prepared. The Black Pearl was to be the flagship in the attack. Along with the Pearl's crew, the Duchess of the Lochs crew and small number of the Empress's crew joined them as well, slightly cramping the ship.

Olivia Nojes stood by Barbossa at the bow of the Pearl as they waited.

"Barbossa," she whispered quietly trying to catch his attention. Barbossa leaned in slightly while keeping his eyes on the foggy horizon.

"You know as well as I that something isn't sitting right," she said as she whispered in his ear. Her intent was to expose Sparrow, without doing it. "Why would Jack the coward, want to fight all of a sudden. "

Barbossa turned to her, capturing his full attention.

"You know him better than me Hector, " she continued. "Has he ever made a suicidal choice, that he believes he doesn't have a handle on?"

Barbossa nodded his head slightly, seeing her point. " What if this is just another one of Jack's games," she said.

"Then it tis' not a game I am willin' to play," Barbossa added. He glanced over at Jack

when, Marty's voice boomed through the eerie silence.

"The enemy is here! Lets take them!" Marty said holding up his pistol. All the pirates roared with confidence from every ship as they saw a single ship in the distance. Barbossa and Nojes were the only ones that didn't look so confident as they exchanged glances. They both noticed the fog clearing as more ships appeared. Their confidence left them as the pirates noticed the huge armada before them. Outnumbering them by at least fifty ships. It quieted down as everyone turned to Jack as he smiled nervously.

"Parley?" he offered.

------------

The sandbar glistened in the hot Caribbean day, as it would serve a greater purpose today. Two rowboats banked at each end as eight people stepped out. Waiting on the far side of the sandbar was Will Turner on the far right. Next to him Lord Beckett stood smugly. A bucket of water held Davy Jones as he stood in between Beckett and his aide Mercer on the far left of the four. Coming up on them was Nojes opposite Mercer, next to her Barbossa along with his pet. Elizabeth to Barbossa's left and Jack completing the foursome. The pirates finally reached the Company representatives as they stared each other down. Particularly Barbossa who shot Will a death glare.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa scowled.

Beckett glanced at Will amused before he turned back to everyone.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool to your betrayal." His eyes darted sideways as his thin mouth curled into a smile. "If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left."

Nojes's head looked, as well as Barbossa's, along with Elizabeth's and Jack who tried to appear innocent.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack protested as he looked at his hands and frowned. "Figuratively," he clarified chewing on a hangnail.

"Liar," Nojes said to herself even though she purposely made it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jack shot her an angry glare as he glanced at Davy Jones briefly. "Did you inherit that as well from your father," Jack said rather coldly referring to the Liar's Dice game he knows Jones likes to play.

"My actions were my own and to my purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will interrupted.

"Well spoke listen to the tool!" Jack exclaimed.

"Will I've been aboard theDutchman," Elizabeth said kinder and sympathetic than ever." I understand the burden you bear but I feel that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will said as he looked as Jack who smiled. Elizabeth seemed to notice it.

Beckett didn't care about lover's reunions or in playing games with pirates. He took out Jack's compass as he looked at Jack.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?"

This was enough to convince Barbossa as he glared at Jack and then diverted his attention to Nojes, realizing what she had been saying to him before. "Don't give me that look, I tried to warn you he would betray us," she said.

"Ohh no," Beckett said as he smirked. "She has known of Jack's scheme for quite sometime," he called knowing of what it would bring.

Nojes glared at Beckett with all the anger in her body as she turned to back to Barbossa who lashed out and backhanded her across the face. She glared at him.

"Ye failed to mention that Nojes!" he yelled in her face.

She rubbed her cheek as she pointed a finger at Jack. "Only because that wretch blackmailed me!"

Barbossa and Elizabeth looked back at Jack who gave a perplexed look. "Me? Why never," Jack said in a coy manner.

Nojes's face turned to stone but the same anger flared in her eyes. She walked over to Jack quickly as she slapped him across the face. She walked back over to Barbossa's side as Jack spoke in his usual manner. "I may have deserved that," he said.

Beckett couldn't help but gloat. The pirates were turning on each other, and he hardly had done a thing.

"You made a deal with me Jack to deliver the pirates. And here they are," Beckett said tossing the compass to Jack and having it land in his hand. " Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward."

Davy Jones finally spoke. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied!" he said his claw snapping at Jack. "One hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start!"

"That debt was paid mate, with some help," he said waving his hand at Elizabeth.

"You escaped," Jones pointed out.

Suddenly it clicked to Elizabeth.. The Dutchman-Jack's debt-Will's father-'the one fool

willing to fight' and Jack's determination never to die again. Jack wouldn't mind killing

Jones in exchange for being captain. With immortality in the bargain. and Will's father could be free, and Will could be with her. She looked over to Will who saw that she understood. He nodded very slightly.

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth announced. "A traitor for a traitor," she said nodding her head towards Jack and Will.

Beckett smiled as he glanced at Nojes briefly. "I would love to take Nojes off your hands," he sneered.

"Do you have brains or just that powdered whig?" she scowled. "She meant Sparrow."

"Yes, I know who she meant. But sense you are also a traitor, I will also require you as well," he said grinning slightly.

"That tis' not a fair trade," Barbossa said narrowing his eyes.

"Than there is none," Beckett said pretending to turn to leave. Elizabeth sighed in anger.

She couldn't risk losing the one chance to defeat Beckett.

"Alright, I'm sorry Olivia," Elizabeth says sympathetically to her.

Olivia glares at her. "You should be," Olivia reached into her pocket as she felt thehourglass, Tia Dalma had given her.

"Done," Olivia said flatly and regretably.

"Undone," Jack exclaimed.

"Done!" Beckett called.

"They are both Pirate Lords! You have no right," Barbossa growled at Elizabeth.

"King," she said as she turned to Jack.

Jack took off his hat as he gave a mocking bow. "As you command, your nibs," he said.

Barbossa drew his sword as he cut off the dangling beads from his bandana.  
"Blaggerd!" he called.

'Jack' the monkey raced up and collected the beads quickly.

"If ye have somethin' to say, I might be sayin' somethin' as well," Barbossa snarled at Jack.

"First to the finish then," Jack said.

Jack and Will stared at each other as the walked to their new sides. Beckett stood in front  
of Jack as he motioned for him to take his place next to Jones. Jones smiled as he did so.

"Do you fear death?" Jones taunted.

"You have no idea," Jack said back.

Beckett looked over at Olivia who didn't move. She rolled her eyes as she walked over

and stood in between Jack and Davy Jones. Jack smiled at her while Davy narrowed his

eyes at Jack. She put each of her hands on their chests and patted them.

"Now children, play nicely," she joked.

Satisfied with the situation, Beckett took a step forward as he spoke.

"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die. Or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped up as she confronted him, anger in her eyes.

"You murdered my father," she said her eyes narrowing.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett replied coldly.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die," she threatened as she turned her back and stalked off.

Barbossa and Turner followed as they left.

"So be it," Beckett said to himself.

Olivia looked at Jack who was smiling at her.

"Funny how you keep ending up on this side," Jack joked.

"Shut up," she replied as Mercer grabbed her roughly by the arm and led her toward the longboat.


	15. PreBattle Reflections

Olivia watched as Davy Jones dragged Sparrow happily aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jack looked back at her and winked. She smirked at his attempt to make it look like he had the situation under his control. Davy Jones saw it and stepped on Jack's foot with his peg leg. Jack hopped up and down at the pain as he clutched his injured foot. Davy Jones laughed as he dragged Jack to the brig.

Mercer had to return to his duties aboard the Dutchman, so Nojes was made to row Lord Beckett back to the Endeavour. He held his small pistol in his lap as they were halfway to his prized British ship. Nojes stomach lurched as she continued to row, she felt sick to the stomach as she felt the strength from her leave. She stopped rowing and held her head between her knees as it soon overcomed her.

"I believe I didn't say to stop," Beckett said, curious as to why she was feeling under the weather.

She lifted her head as scowled in his direction. He merely smiled back at the look.

She rubbed her stomach as she grabbed the oars and started to row again.

Once they reached the Endeavour, she was immediately thrown in the brig. The guard threw her in as she landed on her hands. He locked the door behind him as he left upstairs. She went to the corner as the sickness returned to her. Why do I feel like this? She glanced over at the crude toilet in the corner. The bucket was there if she needed it. She felt the sickly hot fluid known as 'vomit' creep up her throat. She raced over to the bucket as she found out that she needed it. After a few moments she dropped to the floor as she felt the sickness leave her finally.

"I hope you are not becoming ill," a voice came through the bars. She looked up to see

Beckett. She thunked her head against the wood floor as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you care," she commented coldly. "You don't seem to care of how you effect people."

Beckett smirked slightly. "What can I say darling, I always get what I want, one way or the other. It does not do me good to rely on my conscience as my only guide."

She scoffed as she stood up.

"I'm sure you do," she mocked. "What do you want now? I thought you had already gotten what you wanted from me," she said coldly.

"On the contrary, I still want more," he added with a grin.

She glared at him through the bars she walked up to the bars were he was got into his face.

"So is that your idea?" she questioned as she clenched her fists. " You kidnap me and expect me to obey your every whim?"

Beckett's face formed into a frown.

"I did not kidnap Nojes," he retorted. "Your friends betrayed you, as you had done to them."

Her eyes narrowed as she drew an angry breath.

"But I was curious darling, as to why you did not tell them about Sparrow and his plan to betray the Brethren Court," he asked raising an eyebrow.

A smile grew on her face as she replied. "I didn't need to. You will still lose either way."

Beckett smirked. "Really darling, If I recall. I have actually gained more than your fellow pirates have. So I would not wager on being rescued anytime soon."

"What makes you think I need them to rescue me?" she snapped back.

"Because Nojes, you are not as strong as you think or say you are. You have proved to me that you are as vulnerable as any other women dealing with something that she cannot control. You can be overrun and controlled as easily as your father can be when his heart is in my hands. You proved that to me not but a couple nights ago." he added as he glared at her evilly.

She drew back thinking of a response to say.

"This may come as a shock to you but you were the first person that had managed to take advantage of me without my consent. I was taken off guard. When I do get out of here, I will make sure that you are killed." she promised.

Beckett seemed to not listen to her as he stared at her.

"I find it strangely amusing that a pirate, has the sweetest lips I ever tasted. That, the same pirate is the daughter of the monster I control," he sneered.

"I own you now my little pirate whore. And don't forget it. For when your friends lose . I will call on you to celebrate," he said as he left upstairs.

She made sure he was gone before she took out the hourglass. She had one turn left.

"The Black Pearl," she said.

She watched the sands fall as she grabbed it and felt herself fly to the Pearl. She landed on the deck with a thunk. She got up quickly as she noticed how gray the sky was. She looked around suspiciously as she went over to Barbossa.

"Whets happing?" She asked.

Barbossa eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as he saw her.

"How did you get back?" he asked stunned

Her face grew into a smile. "I have my ways."

Barbossa face grow into a frown. "Why did ye come back?"

"Because I'm not the traitor," Nojes says.

"Calypso has been released," Barbossa says as he leaves.

Nojes stands alone stunned. _Why? How could he! He had no right!_ She thought

Olivia slams fist against railing. _Damn!_ Donovan comes over to her.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should see it from her point of view," Donovan leaves her.

"Don," she calls back. He turns to face her. "You were always too good to me," she says as she smiles.

He smiles back. " Till the end captain, till the end," he says as he leaves.

"Till the end Donovan," she said as she gazed upon the darkened sky. The Black Pearl started its campaign as they left the others and went to face the Flying Dutchman coming upon them.

Olivia was not paying attention, she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She gazed out at the gray bubbling sea as they were moving quickly. She knew this could be her last day alive. She had no locket to save her. No father to look after her. She would not rely on her crew for she wanted them to be concerned for more of themselves. She took a deep sigh. She was regretting what she was saying. Was it her last words before she died? Or was it just her fear it could be. She stared at the circling hurricane sky. Thunder shock as her fury was released from being imprisoned for so long.

"I forgive you," she said. Rain kissed her cheeks as it poured down on everything. She smiled.

Was this her mother's way of accepting her apology? Or rejecting it?

It didn't matter. Her conscience was clear. She raced to the bow as she saw it. The battleground. A swirling giant whirlpool. Lightning split the sea as cracked and formed. Only by her hands, was it happening.

"I guess this is it," she said to herself as they entered the whirlpool for a fight that would ring through the ages. And she was in the middle of it.


	16. The Maelstrom

Olivia was not the only one watching Calypso's swirling rage. The captain of the Flying Dutchman clutched his chest were his heart pumped blood to many years ago. Only one word escaped his lips as he watched the clouds spin overhead. "Calypso."

"MAELSTROM!" Gibbs hollered at the top of his lungs. Elizabeth, Olivia, and Will saw it too. They looked at each other as they could only think of one person they could count on to navigate the ship. "Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth called to the man standing by the railing. "We need you at the helm!" she said more of a plead than an order. Barbossa glanced over at her. A small smile crept on his face. "Aye that be true!" he said as he pushed Cotton away from the wheel. "Brace up yard! Ye can't hack it deckies!" He bellowed. "Dying today is a day worth livin' for!"

The Black Pearl entered the swirling waters as the Flying Dutchman lingered in calmer seas. Mercer was not about to throw away his life so easily. "Bring her around!" he ordered the Company agent on the wheel. He was fearful. Davy jones stepped in and straigtend the ship. "She will not harm us! He reassured. "Full bore and into the abyss!" he commanded. Mercer turned to Jones, fear heard in his voice. "Are you mad?" Jones could sense his fear. "Ha!" he laughed. "Ye afraid to get wet?" he mimicked in a childlike voice. As he said that the Dutchman lurched forward and took after the Black Pearl in the whirlpool.

Olivia looked behind the ship as the Flying Dutchman was in pursuit. "She is gaining!" she called to Barbossa. "More speed! Hold ye wind and hold ye water!" Barbossa commanded.

"Bow cannons-uh!" Jones ordered as the triple guns snaked out and fired on the Black Pearl.

The cannon balls collided with the Pearl as splinters of wood flew up around us. Will turned to Barbossa. "Take us out! Or they will over bare us!" Will warned. "Nay! She can hold, we gotta cross the fast waters!" Barbossa said to Will. Elizabeth took charge and bellowed a command. "Prepare the broad-side!" "Load the cannons!" Olivia commanded. Everyone rushed to their stations. The pirates rushed around they obeyed the captains.

As the Black Pearl was loading the cannons, the Flying Dutchman did the same. Both ships were starting to be on the opposite sides of the whirlpool as the Pearl had gained speed. Gibbs took command in the gunnery as everyone waited to fire the cannons. "Hold! Wait till we are full and board!" he said.

As both ships moved into position. The scream from the captains was heard.

"FIRE!" Barbossa, Elizabeth, Davy Jones, Olivia and Will screamed at their crews.

Both ships shock from the cannon fire as splinters of wood flew around them. The battle had truly begun. Everyone's blood pumped as adrenaline ran through their veins. Barbossa laughed happily like a mad man as he stirred. "There be no altering course now mateys!" he joked through the cannon fire.

"Prepare to board!" Mercer called out. Jones was still stirring when he saw an incoming cannonball coming towards them. "Cover!" he said as he flew from the wheel. The cannonball collided into the ship as wood flew around them. Jones and Mercer who were the only ones unhurt looked at the Company agents who were not so lucky. Jones smiled. The guards were down. They could not protect Mercer. Jones still holding onto Mercer with his tentacle hand grabbed Mercer with his crab claw as he held him firmly. Mercer glared at Jones, than his face grew fearful. Jones's tentacles snaked their way around Mercer's throat, face and shoulders as they were smothering him. Jones enjoyed this as Mercer tried to wiggle free from Davy's iron grip. Shoving tentacles where there were openings in his face, he took one of his longer, larger tentacles that hang from his beard as he shoved it down Mercer's throat. He could have broken his neck instantly, but Jones let it linger there as he remembered his hatred for the man. Finally, he snapped his neck as Mercer hung limply. He laughed slightly as he grabbed the key from Mercer's neck with his tentacle and made his way to his cabin. To his heart.

Jack who had escaped the brig peered around the corner from Jones's cabin. The chest hanging from the handle in his hand. He made his way out only to run into Jones who was headed the same direction.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed as he saw Jack.

"Looky here boys," Jones said to his crew as they formed around him and noticed Jack. "A lost bird," Jones joked. "A lost bid that never learned to fly!" he said more serious as he drew Norrington's rapier. Jack shrugged. "To my great regret," he commented. Jack's eyes shifted as he held up a finger. "Never to late to learn ay?" As he said that he jumped on the railing and hit a lever with the chest. The rope swung free as he was lifted upwards to the yardarm. "Whoaaaaa!" He cried as he flew through the air. He landed on the yardarm as he balancehed him self out. He smiled from his luck and then it quickly disappeared as he saw Jones coming towards him on the yardarm, sword drawn. "The chest! Hand it over!" Jones spat at him. Jack drew his own sword. "I can set you free mate," Jack offered. "My freedom was forfeit long ago!" Jones said back as he lunged his sword at Jack. The two balanced themselves as they fought on the yardarm.

As the Dutchman and the Pearl exchanged cannon fire. Men from both ships swung on ropes. Olivia drew her sword as the fearsome crew from the Dutchman and company agents came to the helm. Barbossa needed cover as he steered. A company agent swung his sword down at her; she easily blocked it as she punched him to the ground. As he layed there she stabbed him. She heard movement behind her as she went extended her hands forward and did a cartwheel, her foot hitting a chin along the way. She whirled around and stabbed the crewman. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann left to fight on the deck, leaving Barbossa, herself and Cotton alone. Barbossa was about to be overrun by a crewman, she ran as hard as she could into the crewmen knocking him down. Barbossa and her stabbed him as he fell to the ground. "Why thank ye!" he said gratefully. She smiled. Barbossa grabbed the top of her head as she ducked and his sword went over the top of her head stabbing the Company agent coming up behind her. "Watch out!" she said. She grabbed him around the waist as she spun him driving her sword into the crewman coming up behind him. She let go of his waist as he managed a small smile. "I don't like fast women," he joked. A company agent came towards them. Barbossa grabbed her under her arms as he lifted her up; she kicked the agent as he went sprawling down the stairs. "And I hate arrogant men!" she joked back. Barbossa laughed as they fought the Dutchman crewman at the same time. She saw another Company agent come up behind Barbossa. "Duck!" she said. He bent over as she swung her sword cutting into the agent's chest, spilling blood. "Watch ye back!" He said. She whirled around as sliced into another crewman. She skidded back into Barbossa as they were now back to back fighting the enemies that came at them. "Fine I'll watch yours!" she said. As they were fighting they heard Elizabeth's voice through the chaos and fight.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" she cried. Barbossa whirled around so he was facing them, Olivia still at his back. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" he yelled.

"Then I'll help you, so your not so busy!" she said as she brought her sword down and killed another victim. "Barbossa now!" Will said. "Fine then!" he said as he drove his sword into another crewman. He climbed on top of a box as he kicked the agent in the face along the way.

"Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today...'" Barbossa began.

Barbossa spoke, but he was facing one of the crewman's as he kicked him in the face "... to nail yer gizzard to the mast, yer poxy cur!" Will and Elizabeth stared at each other.

Will continued. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," she replied.

"Great!" he responded brightly as they continued fighting.

She took the lead on the next part. "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being less likely?"

"I do," he answered.

Barbossa tried to finish it while swinging his sword. "As captain I now pronounce you-" he shot the agent coming towards him as he tried to continue. "You may-" he got cut off as his sword clanged against a half-sea creature's claw. "You may-" he tried to say before he was cut off again.

"Just kiss!" he said giving up.

"Kneel!" Barboosa called to Olivia. She did as she was told as Barbossa leap-frogged over her and killed the agent that was trying to advance on her. She got up and just blocked the sword by one of the company agents. He grabbed her wrists as he kicked her down to the ground. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she saw his blade coming down. She rolled to the side as the sword came down. He advanced on her again, but failed to kill her as she stabbed him as he came forward. "And Beckett pays you?" she questioned as she stabbed him even deeper.

Meanwhile, Davy Jones and Jack were still fighting on the yardarm. Davy sword clang with Jack's as he stopped fighting for a moment. "You could do nothing without a key!" Davy said. "I already have a key!" Jack lied. Davy's eyes shifted to each side as he dangled the key in front of Jack's face from his tentacle. "No you don't. Haha!" Davy laughed. "Oh that key," Jack said.

Jack swung his sword and knocked Davy's sword out of his hand, as he now had a free shot. He sliced across cutting of the tentacle, which held the key. Jones screamed in pain as his head snapped back. He went to advance back on Jack as he felt himself hit in the face by his own iron chest. Jones now even more in-raged caught Jack's sword with his claw as he tried to bring it down on him. With one quick sideways motion, he broke it leaving a slightly, unhelpful shorter weapon.

Jones growled as he advanced on Jack again.

The wheel of the Black Pearl spun wildly as there was nobody to hold onto it. Cotton grabbed it, but he soon regretted it as the Pearl collided with the Dutchman entangling the yardarms together. Jack felt himself lose balance as he started to fall with the chest. Jones saw his chest fall as he reached down and grabbed it. He frowned as he saw Jack still dangling from the handle. Jones raised the chest as Jack was face to face with him. Jack smiled cheekily at Jones. "Blah!" Jones spat as he lowered the chest again. With a great heave he threw the chest over his head. The force making Jack let go as he screamed and flipped through the air. A Dutchman was swinging on a rope as he went by Jack and caught the rope. Jack looked down at the crewmember's belt to see something familiar. "Oi!" Jack said as he grabbed his gun. "My pistol!" he bonked him on the head as the crewmember fell.

Jones stood on the yardarm as he smiled at the chest in his hand. Suddenly a stinging pain etched into his hand as the chest fell from his grasp. He scolded in the direction the pain came to see that Jack had shot the chest from his hand.

Olivia grabbed the nearest rope she could find. With a heave she swung herself over to the Flying Dutchman. A crewman saw her coming as he prepared for her. She saw him too. She hung from the rope with one hand as she threw her sword at the crewmember. It logged in his chest as he stumbled backwards. Her boots hit the deck with a thud as she ran by the crewman, grabbing the sword and lifting it out of him along the way.

As she had made her way. Will Turner had made his way aboard the Flying Dutchman as well.

Olivia finished killing a company agent when she saw something on the deck. The chest. She raced over to it, but looked up to see Will had saw it too. They stared at each other. She knew he would kill her father. And he knew she would try to protect him. They darted forward as they raced for the chest. She slid on the wet deck as he wrapped her arms around the iron chest. She got it first. She got up as she ran away with it. Will ran after her, close on her heals.

A company agent looked down as he picked up Norrington's rapier in his hands, admiring the detail put into it. He was so entranced by it he didn't notice the whole deck shake from Davy Jones jumping from the yardarm and landing on the deck. He limped over to the agent, grabbed the handle and stabbed him. Without a second glance he saw the chest in his daughter's hands. As he made his way to the helm towards her and Will.

Will grabbed her shoulders as he spun her around. He grabbed the chest as they fought over it. She pulled as he pulled, trying to wench the chest away from her grasp. "Let go!" Will yelled at her. "You won't kill my father!" she glared back at Will. "Don't make me kill you!" she threatened. He swung her around as a way to loosen the grip, but she held onto it. As much as he didn't want to, he brought his leg up and kicked her to the ground. The chest finally falling from her grasp.

She stared up at Will, her eyes pleading. He looked down at her sadly. "Please don't Will," she said her eyes etched with sadness. Will bit his lip as he looked down at the chest, and back at her. He turned away as he ran from her. "No!" she said as she raced after him.

Will was running when he felt fists going into his back. He fell forward as the chest flew from his hands. Olivia pulled Will up as she threw him across the deck, away from the chest. She made her way to it. She fell forward as she felt a handclasp around her ankle and pulling her down. Will pulled out his knife as he turned Olivia over and held it against her throat. "Don't make me kill you," he said returning her words.

Davy Jones saw the chest as he made his way over to it. Suddenly Jack jumped down out of nowhere as he drawed his sword with pride. Then frowned as he saw that it was broken. "Ha!" Jones laughed. He chased Jack around as Will and Olivia fought. Will trying to inch toward the chest, as she was trying to hold him back. Jack and Davy fought as Jack swung an oar that Jack had found. Jones caught it as he brought it down and brought his claw across Jack's face knocking him unconscious to the ground.

Jones made his way to the chest. He stopped short as Elizabeth swung from the Black Pearl and landed in Jones's path. "_Harradan! _Ye'll see no mercy from me!" he bellowed at Elizabeth. "That's why I brought this!" she said as she drew her sword. Jack woke as he saw something curious cross his path. Jones's tentacle snaked along as it dragged the key.

Will and Olivia were now standing. Will had her wrists as she fought against him. "He took my father Olivia!" Will said to her. "So you have to take mine?" she questioned angrily. Still holding her wrists firmly, he stopped and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said as sympathetic as he could. She scolded him as she fought against him. He heard Elizabeth struggling as he turned away from Olivia and to Elizabeth. Jones had struck Elizabeth across the face as her sword clang to the deck and she fell unconscious. Will threw Olivia away as he went to help Olivia. She fell her head came in contact with something hard. The world spun as she tried to shake the dizziness away.

Jones drew his sword back, he was about to stab Elizabeth when a sword went through him. He glanced backwards briefly to see Turner. "Missed!" he said. "Did you forget?" Jones asked. Jones bent the tip of the sword sticking out of his chest, causing it to be stuck. "I'm a heartless wretch!" Will tried to pull the sword out, but failed. Jones spun around and kicked Will in the head with his crab leg, sending Will falling to the deck.

Bootstrap Bill had been watching the scene. His memory was fuzzy. He was sure he recognized the young man, but be couldn't be sure. His mind kept buzzing. The same words playing in his mind. _Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the ship, part of the crew. _Than other words went through his mind.

Elizabeth woke up as she looked over at Will who stared at her back. Jones followed his eyes to Elizabeth, as he knew.

"Ahh. Love. A dreadful bound!" Jones turned back to Will. "And yet, so easily severed." Jones lifted his sword to Will's neck. "Tell me William Turner. Do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack called behind him. Jones's face dropped as he turned around to see Jack holding his heart in his hands.

"Ironic, holding love and death in the palm in ones hands," Jack said.

Olivia had woken up, but hadn't moved. She just stared from the ground at Jack as rain poured on her.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparra!" Jones yelled back at him.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack commented back.

"Is it?" Jones asked. He then suddenly whirled around and stabbed Will in the heart.

Elizabeth gasped, as Jack stood with the heart in his hands dumbstruck. Jones twisted the sword in Will before he finally let go and turned back to Jack. Olivia stood from where she was as she looked at Jack. Who had seemed so keen about stabbing the heart, now it looks like he couldn't find the strength to do it. Elizabeth had managed to sneak over to Will as she was trying to comfort him. Jones saw them and turned around to watch them. Pretending to care. Jack turned to Olivia who he saw was staring at him. She barely blinked. "What are you going to do Jack? Friendship, or immortality?" he asked, almost scornfully.

Bootstrap mind buzzed, he was starting to remember. He knew who he was at last. " William, my son!" he bellowed. He charged Jones as he attacked his captain. Jones and him fought around the deck. Distracting him.

Jack started to make his way over to Will when Olivia grabbed his arm forcefully. "Why!" she screamed at him, trying to hide her emotion.

Jack knew she would try at all cost to stop him. But he knew the right thing to do was to save Will. Jack shoved her away as he quickly made his way over to Will. Olivia panicked as she ran over to them, still trying to stop Jack. Elizabeth stopped her, as her and Olivia clawed at each other.

Jones pinned Bootstrap to the railing. "You will not forestall my judgment-uh!" He raised the sword as he felt an overwhelming pain in his chest. The sword clanged as he turned to see his heart had been stabbed. Elizabeth let go of Olivia as she ran over to him. Elizabeth didn't understand why she cared so much for Jones, but she didn't care at the moment, she had to help Will.

Olivia grasp Jones's arms as a futile attempt to support him. Jones fell to his knees bringing Olivia down with him. He caressed her cheek as they looked at each other. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," she said mixing tears with rain. Jones bit his lip as he managed the words through the pain. "Don't… put…this…on your shoulders… I. Do. Love you," His eyes started to flutter as he fell backwards, hitting his back on the deck. "NO!! NO! You can't leave me you tentacled bastard!" She shrieked as she pounded his chest. She knew it was no use, he was gone. She cried as she buried her face into his chest entangling her fingers in his beard, hoping that they would squeeze back. But they didn't. She cried hard for the man she barely knew. But loved. Her father was dead. Davy Jones was no more, but another small page in her life's journal.

She didn't realize how hard she had been crying, when she felt Jack grab her, pulling her away from him. She let him, unwillingly. He had Elizabeth also. Olivia held onto him as he grabbed a rope and shot it lose. They floated away in the sail, using it like a parachute. Jack struggled caring two women, but he managed. All three of them looked down to see The Whirlpool starting to close, bringing the Flying Dutchman down with it.

They landed in the water near the Black Pearl. They started their swim, letting grief weigh them down along with their clothes as they reached the Black Pearl.

They were helped up as their feet met the black Pearl once again. Olivia walked away from the others as she went to the bow, trying to grieve by herself. She looked out to sea. She didn't even care or notice. The Flying Dutchman coming out of the water, with it's new captain. The destruction of Beckett's ship. Or the fleeing Royal Navy now that the snake had been killed. She was glad that Beckett was dead. He deserved it. She sighed as the cheers from the pirate ships rang in her ears. She should be happy. But she couldn't muster the strength. Will Turner was still alive, which made her the only one who really lost something.

REVIEW! And oh… just in case you were wondering, it's not quite over yet.


	17. The Tortugan Doctor

Olivia heard Donovan's footsteps, but she pretended to ignore them. They were fast-paced. He had something to tell her.

"Captain! We won!" Donovan said enthusiastically. Olivia only looked slightly over her shoulder and nodded. Donovan could sense something was wrong with his captain.

"What happened?" He asked a little concerned.

"Nothing Donovan, nothing at all," she said, almost in a whisper.

Donovan shook his head. "I've known you long enough Olivia, tell me." he said. Olivia turned to him.

"Davy Jones is dead," she said shrugging, successfully hiding her sadness.

Donovan put a hand on her shoulder, trying to show his sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said. Olivia crossed her hand and rested it on his.

"Its alright, I shedded my tears for him," she replied.

"So what's next fro Davy Jones's daughter and her crew?" Donovan asked.

"I think… we should go to Tortuga with Barbossa and Jack. Commandeer a ship perhaps, and go to the nearest pub, and have a drink," she said.

"Aye captain," he said as he took his hand back and went to go tell Kenneth, Sendanski, Eddie, Xary, Peter, and Flint, All that was left of her crew.

Elizabeth Swann looked over at the horizon as she waited for a longboat to lower. Something still bugged her. _Why had Olivia tried to save Jones? _She didn't understand why she would try to save someone she barely knew. It irritated her. She huffed as she went over to Jack who was dousing in his rum.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said trying to get his attention.

Jack withdrew the bottle from his lips. "Yes luv?" he said.

"Something is bothering me," Elizabeth admitted.

"Do tell dearie," he responded.

"Why did Olivia try to stop us from saving Will?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "Because luv, that would mean the end of ole' Jonesy,"

"but why would she care-" but Jack cut her off.

"Because that would mean the end of her ole'd dad, savvy?"

Elizabeth eyes grew the size of dinner-plates; Jack just smiled at her reaction.

"She is _his _daughter!?" Elizabeth said shocked.

Jack tipped his hat as he went back to his rum.

Elizabeth understood now, and why Olivia did what she did. And why she was keeping to herself when they returned. She felt a weight of confusion lift from her.

"Your chariot awaits your highness," Gibbs said coming to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked over and saw that her longboat was finally ready.

"The oars are inside," Gibbs added. Elizabeth nodded as she made her way down the stairs were everyone was waiting in a line. She stopped at Barbossa first.

"Mrs. Turner," he said with a nod and a smile. Elizabeth smiled back. Next to Barbossa was Pintel and Ragetti.

"Goodbye poppet," they said. She made her way past everyone else as she came to the last two people in line. Olivia and Jack.

Olivia prepared herself to be chewed out by Elizabeth about her stopping them. But she didn't expect Elizabeth to hug her suddenly.

Eyes big and a little confused, she returned the hug. "Umm.. Alright," which was the only thing Olivia could manage.

"I'm sorry about your father," Elizabeth said. Olivia let out a relief breath. "Its alright,im fine. So I take it your not mad at me?" Olivia asked.

Elizabeth withdrew her hug. "You didn't do anything that nobody else wouldn't have done."

Olivia smiled. She was glad Elizabeth didn't yell at her. Even though Elizabeth throwing herself on her scared her for a moment. Olivia motioned toward the longboat. "go get your man," she said with a smirk. Elizabeth nodded as she turned to Jack.

Jack stared at her for a minute. "I think she meant William luv," Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled. "It would have never worked out between us, Jack."

"Keep telling yourself that darling," Jack joked. Elizabeth smiled. She leant forward to kiss Jack, but he stopped her.

"Once was quite enough," Jack joked.

Elizabeth smiled at his joke and left the Black Pearl and rowed toward shipwreck island to her new husband.

One week later…

Olivia was about to make her way to Tortuga with Jack and her crew when Barbossa grabbed her arm lightly. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I trust ye?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Captain you coming?" Eddie called from the docks.

"In a minute," she called back to Eddie and her crew.

Olivia turned back to Barbossa. "What's on your mind Hector?"

"How long are ye stayin' in Tortuga?" he asked.

"How _long_ are you?" she asked back.

Barbossa chuckled. "Come back here at dawn, and I will take ye were ye want to go," Barbossa offered.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest.

"Does Jack know you are leaving at dawn?" she asked raising another eyebrow.

"Do ye think I would tell him?" Barbossa said smirking.

"Another mutiny I see?" she questioned. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Barbossa smiled at her. He whistled for 'Jack' the monkey to come over. He picked him up and gave him to Olivia.

She smiled as the monkey ran to her shoulder and dove his little hands into her hair.

"I won't b leavin' without him," Barbossa said as he made his way back to the cabin.

Olivia smiled. She walked down the gangplank towards Tortuga. She looked at 'Jack' the monkey. "So.. You don't mind being with me do you?" she asked the monkey. 'Jack' lifted one of his little hands and patted her face.

She chuckled. "You don't mind making a little stop before we go to the pub do you 'Jack'?' The monkey chattered. His way of saying 'yes' Olivia supposed.

Donovan and her crew ran up to her. "Wanna go to the Faithful Bride?" Eddie suggested rubbing his palms together. "You guys go and save me a seat, Ill be there in a minute. And don't get to drunk lads, we are leaving at dawn."

The boys exchanged glances. "But Jack said we were leaving mid-day tomorrow," Flint said. "Don't question me Mister Flint, dawn. I want you all on the Black Pearl at dawn," she ordered.

"Why do you have Barbossa's monkey?" Sendanski asked.

"Reassurance," she responded as she left.

She made her way across the other side of the island. This part of the town was were most residents lived. They slept somewhat soudly in their beds as she came to the place she wanted.

She climbed the stone steeps as she stopped at the door. She noticed a sign hung over the door.

_Mr. Victor Driscoll, medical examiner._

_Mrs. Veronica Driscoll, midwife._

_Knock before you enter_

The monkey chattered loudly. She patted his head slightly. "It alright Jack," The monkey nestled back into her neck and hair, tickling her a bit. She bit her tongue to stop her from laughing as she knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps and arguing inside. The door flung open as an elderly man in a white nightgown and nightcap held up his lantern. He stared her up and down. Trying to figure her out.

"Yes?" he snapped in an crocked old voice. Clearly he just woke up.

"I need your services," she said.

"I was asleep you little turnip! I'm in no mood for work at this late of hour!"

Olivia held up a bag, clinking with coins inside. She saw his tired blue eyes brighten at the sound of clinking gold and silver.

"I really need your services, now! She said bluntly.

She tossed him the bag he caught in his wrinkled old hands. His face brightening up.

"Alright girl come in and wait, I'll attend to you,"

Olivia gave a slight nod and smile as she stepped inside.

Eddie and the others waited for their captain to come. They drank from their mugs as they chatted away. Leaving an empty chair like promised.

"So than the fish-face tried to bring his sword down on me again. But I whirled around and kicked his ass. Literally!" Eddie said as he howled with laughter. Everyone stared at him.

"Did you have too much to drink? Because we heard that one about ten minutes ago?" Xary asked.

"Well boys we did have quite an adventure didn't we?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes, to bad we lost friends along the way," Donovan said.

"Yeah, poor Peter he lost his brother. " Kenneth said agreeing with him.

"Rafeal was a great guy, always had the biggest crush on the captain!" Eddie said.

"Did not," Xary argued.

"Did too, he told me so himself!" Eddie snapped back.

"You guys aren't going to fight again are you?" Kenneth said reaching for his moneybag so he can bet with Sendanski.

" Maybe we should have stayed on the ship with Peter," Donovan suggested.

"He's fine," Flint said.

"Yeah, Barbossa is probably teaching him the best way to lead a mutiny!" Eddie said.

"Still, we have lost a lot of good friends," Donovan said. " A toast to Rafeal!" he said holding up his mug.

"And to Reoz, " Flint said holding up his along with Donovan.

"To Spade," Xary said.

"To Ziggaz," Eddie said.

"To Nave," said Sendanski.

"And to Jared," Kenneth said holding up his along with everyone else.

"To the _Duchess of the Loch_!" They all called as they clinked their mugs and slurped their amber liquids down.

Back at the Driscoll's, Mr. Victor Driscoll had just finished his examination of Olivia. She waited in a chair in his office. 'Jack' the monkey on her lap. Playing with her fingers. The anticipation was eating her up. Making her feel more nervous. 'Jack' looked up at her with concern. She gave a week smile.

Mr. Driscoll came back out. Olivia looked up at him for her answer. He smiled at her. "You are indeed, my dear," he said. Olivia slumped back in the chair. Not as happy as him.

Mr. Driscoll looked her over. Not understanding why she was upset and not happy. He thought women took pregnancy as a blessing.

"Why do you seem troubled my dear, you should be happy, pregnancy is a blessing for both the mother and the father," he said trying to lift her spirits.

"That would have to depend on the father wouldn't it?" she said coldly and upset.

Mr. Driscoll frowned. But he tried again. "God smiles on you and your unborn child my dear.'

Olivia rose from her chair an opened the door, 'Jack' on her shoulder she turned back towards him. "God doesn't look on people who are related to the devil. But I'm sorry I woke you for this, good night sir."

Olivia's walk to the pub as harder. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And because of Beckett! That wretch. If he hadn't caused her enough grief already. He has to do it from beyond the grave! She did want to have children eventually, just not the way it had happened to her.

Dawn…

Olivia and her crew had arrived back at the Black Pearl. She didn't talk to anyone. They weighed anchor and left. She knew she couldn't be pirating anymore. She had a child on the way. She didn't want to be in anybody's way. She looked down at the water below her. She closed her eyes letting the air kiss her skin. She opened her eyes and gazed back at the water and almost jumped. Below she saw her mother's face in the water. She looked away. When she thought it was safe to look again she did, the cursed face was still there.

"Stop following me," she whispered.

The face faded away with the rise and fall of the waves.

Was she daydreaming? Was that real? Suddenly he mind buzzed, her mother's words came into her mind. But it was not by her doing, they seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

I wil' ind a way to repay ye one day.

"Stop," she said.

Go to the river. Go to the river!

"Stop!" she said louder.

I…do…love you. GO TO THE RIVER!

She tore at her hair. "Get out of my head!" she screamed.

Suddenly it stopped. She breathed heavily as she turned around to see everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What?" she snapped at them.

They shrugged and went back to work.

Barbossa came over to her. "Somethin' bothrin' ye missy?"

She ignored his first question.

Weither it was a daydream or it really happened. She should not ignore it.

"Take me to Tia Dalma's shack Barbossa," she said as she left him and marched across the deck.


	18. Goodbye kisses

__

5 days later…

They had finally reached the island were Tia Dalma once lived. Olivia wasted no time she lowered the longboat herself. She did not mention why she needed to go to the shack. She had not spoken to anyone in the past five days. Not even to her crew.

Donovan ran over to her as she was finishing lowering the longboat. Everyone was staring at her 'determination'.

Donovan grabbed her shoulder. "Captain tell us what is happening," he said pleading. Olivia faced him, face full of irritation.

"Let go Donovan," she said forcefully. He gripped her shoulder tighter.

"No, I declare a mutiny captain. Tell me what is wrong!" Donovan snapped back. She studied him for a moment. She smiled.

"I won't be able to be your captain anymore," she said to him.

"I'm retiring. I would be 78 if I hadn't had my locket." Donovan loosened his grip as he listened. "You declare mutiny? Well I will not stop you. The boys trust you Donovan. You're loyal. I pass my captain-ship to you. And Gentlemen Joccard will be the new pirate lord as I have promised him long ago."

Donovan drew back. "You can't go yet, the boys still need you," he begged.

"The boys have you now, just make sure you take care of Peter-"

She couldn't finish as Donovan's lips met hers. He kissed her with a hungry fury as though her lips were the elixir of life. She returned the kiss as she felt her arms wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. They drew back as they heard whistles from the crew. She and Donovan laughed as embarrassment.

"You lucky son of a bitch Donovan!" Eddie called.

"And why is he so lucky Eddie?" Olivia said smiling, withdrawing her arms from Donovan.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Eddie said pouting a little.

"You want a kiss too Ed?" she offered.

Eddie's eyes brightened as he hoped up and down like a jackrabbit.

"You serious?" he asked over-excited.

She nodded.

Eddie ran over to her. He kissed her on the lips lightly for a moment and withdrew. "Goodbye captain," he said. He ran to the others with his arms over his head. "Whooo!" he called. Everyone laughed.

"Captain?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes you can have one too," she said reading his thoughts.

Kenneth smiled as he came over and gave her a kiss. This time running his hand in her hair. He withdrew after a moment and smiled. "Goodbye," he said.

Flint walked over to her. "Do you permit me?" he asked.

She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. Very lightly. _Always a gentleman. _she thought. He said his goodbyes.

Sendanski came and kissed her next. As rough as Donovan. He withdrew and shock her hand. "I always liked you captain," he said as he walked away.

Xary hesitated but came over. "I know that we hit rocky shores last time," he said refering to their fight in the Dutchman's brig. "But I hope you are willing to kiss and make up?"

She shrugged "Sounds fair."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. But it was only a peck on the lips. "Goodbye," he said.

Peter ran up to her, puckering his lips. She laughed. "You're a little bit too young for that lad, but I hope this will do." she gave him a kiss on the head.

He hugged her around the waist. "Goodbye Miss Olivia," Peter said.

"Goodbye Peter," she said.

Barbossa came over. She raised her eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Now none of that missy," he said. "I just came to tell you goodbye, as one pirate lord to another," he said.

She felt relief hit her as she held out her hand. He shock it. But didn't release just yet.

"Goodbye Lass, I hope ye do find whatever it tis ye are looking for," Barbossa lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Good luck to you Barbossa," Olivia said. With that she left the Black Pearl and headed to the shack. Not daring to look back.

She entered the deserted shack. Cob webs everywhere. She ran her hands amongst everything. It had been so many years since she had been here. And the last time was not a very pleasant one.

She lifted herself on her toes as she touched the old dusty crocodile that hung from the ceiling. She lowered herself as she went to the table and lit some candles.

She paced the floor for what seemed like an hour. Before she got irritated.

"I'M HERE!" she called out. She huffed out an angry breath. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed again.

"Why are you hollering?" came a voice from the doorway. She whirled around and drew her sword.

A man stood in the doorway. He was dark haired, which was covered by his golden helmet. He had a handsome face that seems to bubble with friendliness. He wore what seemed to be like a white tunic laced with blue, which fell to his knees. He wore sandals on his feet that complemented his strong legs. He seemed to be about her age if not a little older. His blue eyes twinkled as he came nearer and smiled.

"Didn't anybody tell you never kill the messenger?" he said.

"Messenger to who? Who are you?" she said nervously holding her sword.

He giggled. "I see I forgot to introduce myself. Forgive me. My name is Hermes, The God's messenger. And I have come on your mother, I believes, behalf."

Olivia eyes studied him for a moment. Not sure wither to trust him or not.

"Your Hermes?" she questioned sheathing her sword.

"Yes I am!" he cried proudly. "And I have came to give you a message."

"Oh course, why else would the Messenger of the God's be here?" she replied leaning against the desk.

Hermes laughed as he slapped his knee. "I like you already! Mortal or not! I like you Olivia, daughter of Calypso and Davy Jones herself!"

Olivia shifted uncomfortably. "Umm.. Your message?" she said.

"Yes of course. Calypso herself sent me here, she wants to let you know that you will receiving a gift after the birth of your son," Hermes said.

Olivia clutched her stomach. "You know the gender?" she asked.

Hermes eyes grew big as he covered his mouth.

"Shouldn't have said that, but that is all she wanted me to tell you, so I bid you good day my lady," Hermes said. With that he took off.

"Wait!" she called out, but he had already left.

She sighed. She rubbed her stomach, wanting to see her baby boy in her arms in the next nine months.


	19. Scotland Birth

On board the Black Sheep, Captain Zalbe went to his quarters. He knocked on the door slightly. The night darkened his brown eyes and hair as he ran his hand through it. He knew he shouldn't't bother her, four months into pregnancy. But the questions he had, lingered and itched him since he picked her up.

"Olivia?" Its John," he said to the door.

Olivia opened the door, she rubbed her eyes as her white nightgown glowed through the night. "Yeah, John what is it?"

"I have questions," Zalbe replied.

She looked at him for a minute, than opened the door as he stepped in, a single candle gave him the only light they needed.

Olivia closed the door, she started to walk over to him and sit across the table when she clutched her stomach and smiled.

"Are you okay? Is the bun in the oven giving you grief?" Zalbe asked concerned and amused at his joke.

"She smiled as she laid her palms on her stomach. "He moved," she said.

She looked back to Captain Zalbe who was smiling. "What?" she asked.

"You just have a new glow about you ever since you came on board," Zalbe commented.

She chuckled. "Its just this big gut," she said. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Zalbe frowned as he sighed. "Who is the father?"

Olivia's face dropped at the mention of the word 'father'. She paced the floor, debating in her head wither to tell him about Beckett, or to just make something up.

Zalbe studied her, sensing her awkwardness. "Did something happen to you?"

"He is dead, it is water under the bridge now," Olivia said, far too quickly.

Zalbe stood as he came in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, her face was starting to sadden, as if someone had slapped her.

"What happened to you?" Zalbe asked concern.

Olivia face started to pour down with tears. She hung her head in en effort for her fellow captain not to see them. He felt himself wrap around her, in a comforting hug. She cried into his shoulder. She did not't understand why she so emotional lately. But at the moment she did not't care. She let him hug her as he tried to calm him down. She pulled back. As she wiped the the tears from her eyes. "Ill tell you," she said.

Although Zalbe wanted to hear it, he didn't want to upset her any further. "You don't have too," he said.

"I want to," she replied as she sat on the bed.

After several hours, after she managed to tell Zalbe the strength about Beckett. And what he did aboard the Endeavour. However she did not't tell him that Davy Jones was there, or that he was her father.

Zalbe sighed. "I'm sorry Olivia, I shouldn't have asked," he said nervously trying to apologize.

"I'm fine. And besides it doesn't matter," she rubbed her swollen stomach. "This baby is mine, not his."

Zalbe placed his hand on her stomach softly.

"Do you have a name for him?" Zalbe asked.

"I was thinking Indiana, I just like the way it rolls off the tongue. Indiana Jones. David or Geoffrey, I'm not too sure," she said with a smile, glad he changed the subject.

Zalbe frowned. "Are you ever going to tell him, when he is older?"

Olivia scoffed as her face went to stone. "He won't even know his name."

-----------

While she was into her six month she had managed to arrive in the place she was going. She breathed in the cool, lake air as she sat by Loch Ness scanning over he green water, admiring it. She had found the house she used to live in, uninhabited. Dusty, and need a little bit of cleaning and work. But uninhabited and alone. The small village of Ballianas stood quiet as its residents were just waking up from the dawn lights. Behind the village the Monadhiliath mountains.

Apparently rumors and tales could reach half a world away as her first couple days in Scotland, everyone seemed to recognize the Lady of the Scottish Lochs. She would have been offered a tankard at the local pub if the huge gut did not't come into view. She did get a lot of people coming up to her and asking her to tell her the tales coming from the Caribbean. She told them until she got bored and decided to pretend to be tired and go up to the room she rented in each town.

She was back home now, she was glad to feel the summer air of Scotland against her face and cheeks.

She worked at the town bakery. Although she had brought a lot with her from pirating, and the gold she received from Zalbe and her crew. She thought it would be a good idea if she learned to cook. So she did it for the little salary and the learning she could learn from the old women who ran the shop.

Her due date came and went. Olivia started to feel the hate signs her body was sending her. Her feet were swollen, her back hurt, It was nearly impossible to bend over to reach anything, she grew over-emotional to her liking. And she could not stop eating. She was in the shop, coming to work I the early hours of the morning when Sherry stopped her. Her old green eyes twinkled under her now graying red hair and spectacles. She was shaped like a potato, but she was the kindest person on the face of the planet.

She held up her hands stopping Olivia. "Now, now dearie," she said her accent as crisp as the cool Scottish air. "You need to rest, that baby of your will be arriving soon, and you need to stay off your feet."

"But I'm fine, I can work," she lied.

Sherry could always read right through her. She smiled. "Dearie you need to think for your child. It does not do him no good for you to be wobbling around the bakery all day! Now you will be staying at the Nessy. The owner is the midwife of the town, she will provide you with a decent room before and after the baby is born."

She sighed, there was no arguing, a free room was an offer she could not refuse. Glenda, who ran the Nessy, never gave rooms without some kind of pay. She smiled at sherry as she wobbled her way to the Nessy, the inn.

"Glenda! Give me another one lass!" called the old salt Jeremiah from his stool. Glenda came out. Her long brown hair hung down her back as her blue eyes fell on Jeremiah. "Don't you think you had enough today Jeremiah! Ye are scaring the others away. I don't want you fishing on the Loch drunk as Irishman!"

"Oh lass, my lass Glenda…" but he couldn't finish as he fell off his stool.

Glenda rolled her eyes as she saw Olivia walk through the door.

"Olivia! I see you got my message!" Glenda said coming from behind the bar and hugging her.

If Olivia and Glenda were related the would be the closest of sisters.

Although Glenda was in her early thirties. She was the closest one to her in the village.

"How are you," Glenda asked as her eyes checked for signs of trouble.

"I'm fine I suppose," Olivia said.

"Do you need help going up to your room?" Glenda asked eying her suitcase.

Glenda nodded. "Your room is number 4,make yourself at home."

"I'll manage, just tend to the old sailors looking for a drink," Olivia said as she lifted her skirts, grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs.

"If the baby is coming I'll be sure to holler," Olivia joked back as she disappeared up the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was running around frantically as they readied for the new baby. "It was the worst pain Olivia had ever felt. Tears and sweat ran down her face in a fury. The baby was coming, she could feel it try to come out as she pushed as hard as she could. Legs in the air, she had been in labor for 20 hours. She pushed harder in an attempt to get the pain to stop.

Glenda was positioned to catch the baby. Her apron was bloody as she called to Olivia.

"Come on girl, your child is crowning!" she said.

"WELL BLOODY GOOD FOR IT!" she screamed sarcastically.

"GODDAMN YOU BECKETT!! YOU DID THIS TO ME, AHHH!" She cried at the top of her lungs, not caring who was listening.

"Just another push!" Glenda called.

Olivia nodded her head as she straitened up and prepared.

"One… two…THREE!" Glenda called.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Olivia pushed with all her might as she felt the pain leave her suddenly. The room was filled with the crying of a newborn baby.

Olivia laughed to herself, relieved that it was finally over.

Glenda cut the cord as she cleaned the baby up and put him warm blankets and handed it to his mother.

"Here's your baby boy! " Glenda said as happy as she was. Olivia cradled her baby in her arms as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. She had never felt so happy in her life. She stroked her baby boy's forehead as he continued to cry. The cries were like sweet music to her ears.

Glenda was cleaning up as she kneel ed down by the bed and smiled at the boy too.

"You did good mama," Glenda said as she gave Olivia's hand a squeeze.

Olivia smiled, as she could not't take her eyes of the baby, who meant more to her than the whole world.


	20. The Baby's First Party

Olivia rested in the Nessy. She rocked in the rocking chair that the room provided for her. Never taking her eyes of her newborn child. He was already asleep. She smiled as stroked her child's head softly. She couldn't't believe the overwhelming love she felt for him already. _Was it possible to love someone this soon? Someone this little? _She thought to herself. His hair was blonde, which she thought was somewhat strange. She also had her eyes. Davy's eyes if she wasn't mistaken. He looked nothing like Beckett as far as she could tell. It was a similarity they seemed to share already. For she looked nothing like her mother, and he looked nothing like Cutler Beckett.

She continued to rock in her chair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it? She called softly not wanting to wake up her little boy.

" It's Glenda Olivia, there is someone here to see you at the pub, he says it's important," Glenda said from behind the door.

"I'm a little busy right now," she said looking down at the little loaf of bread in her arms.

"I'll watch him Olivia, you can count on me," Glenda said.

Olivia sighed as she rose from her chair, she did trust Glenda, but she did not't want to leave her new child for a minute.

She let Glenda in the room as she gave her child to her. She put on her breeches, shirt, vest, and boots as she headed down stairs.

The bar buzzed with the villagers as she searched for the person looking for her. She looked at Jeremiah who sat on his usual stool. He pointed his old weathered finger to a man who sat at a far table in the corner. She made her way toward him, a little uneasy.

She reached the table as she recognized the man immediately.

"Don't kill the messenger?" she said returning his words.

Hermes looked up and smiled. He was dressed as a sailor, his sandals replaced with boots.

"Yes Miss Olivia, that would put a slight pause on things," Hermes said smiling and offering her a seat.

She sat down as she stared at his strange attire. Strange for Hermes, that is.

"Why are you here Hermes?" she said getting to the point.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I stop in, have some mortal brew seeing that Dionysus won't give me any of his wine," Hermes joked.

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Or I have been sent by your mother to tell you about the gift you will be receiving soon," Hermes said drinking from the mug.

"Ohh, yeah of course," she said smirking at his disgusted face. He obviously didn't like what he was drinking. "When do I get this gift?"

"Your gift will find you," Hermes said rising up to leave.

"Where are you going messenger boy?" she asked.

"To Hades, to make sure your gift is set into action," Hermes said leaving.

Olivia sighed as she went to the bar. Jeremiah was about to douse in another untouched mug. Olivia grabbed it from his hands as she swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. She let out a breath as she set the mug down, Jeremiah awestruck.

"Been, waiting nine months to do that," she said as she headed upstairs.

---------

Weeks, passed and no gift. She was staring to doubt more and more. She walked on the banks of Loch Ness. It was cloudy day. She wrapped her coat around her tighter as she made her three hour trip by the Loch. She headed back to the village. Glenda was kind enough to watch Indiana for her.

As she reached the Nessy, she walked inside passing by the empty bar, as she made her way up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and smiled at the sight before her.

"Jack Sparrow, what are you doing in Scotland?' she said as she saw the witty captain cradling her baby boy Indiana in his arms.

"Olive! You never told me about your little bundle of joy!" he said as he gave Indiana to Glenda in the rocking chair. He gave her a hug as she returned it.

"What are you doing here Jack?" she said as she drew back.

"Well, I heard about your new arrival, me being a honorable captain, thought to come here and congratulate you myself. Why was it wrong of me Olive?"

"No Jack, just not what I was expecting," she smiled back,although a little disappointed. _Was Jack the gift from Calypso?_

"How did you get here Jack?" she said remembering Barbossa leaving him in Tortuga.

"Magic powder luv," Jack said waving his hands in the air.

Olivia blinked as he did not convince her.

Jack sighed. "Barbossa picked me up later, apparently he felt guilty about leavin Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack admitted.

"Barbossa is here?" Olivia asked a little confused.

"Aye, so is the rest of the crew. Come come, bring your little lad!' Jack said as he headed for the door.

Olivia looked at Glenda in the chair for answers.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Olivia said smiling at Glenda.

"No, they just showed up, said they knew you,' Glenda said walking out the door with Indiana still in her arms.

As Jack had promised. Barbossa, Pintel, Gibbs, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Jack waited downstairs.

"What are you all doing here?' she said a smile beaming from her.

"We were in the area," Barbossa started. "We also heard about your little bundle of joy."

"And how did you all hear about my baby?" Olivia asked.

Everyone steeped away as they revealed a person that Olivia hadn't seen before.

Olivia blinked in disbelief as Tia Dalma stepped forward. Wearing the same tattered dress, dreadlocks, and black mouth.

"Calypso," she breathed. "What are you doing here?" she said.

"I cam' to see my da'uther," she said. "An' grand- chil'," she said as she came forward and stroked Indiana's head. He woke up at the sight at her.

His blue eyes twinkling as he let out a small baby laugh.

"Awww," Pintel and Ragetti let out.

"Baby shower. Drinks all around!" Jack called. Everyone sat at the bar. Glenda gave Indiana to her as she went to take care of the thirsty pirates.

Calypso and Olivia stared at the baby for a long moment before Olivia broke the silence.

"Hermes came, I got his message," Olivia said.

Calypso took a minute to take in her daughter's more friendly approach to her, as she smiled at it.

"Ahh, Hermes was always goo' on 'is feet," Calypso said as she continued to gaze at Indiana.

"Do you want to hold him?" Olivia asked.

Calypso was shocked that she offered. She nodded her head. Not being able to believe how nice her daughter was being to her.

Olivia handed Indiana to Calypso as she cradled him protectively.

"I reme'ber w'en ye were this small," Calypso said letting Indiana clutch her finger.

Olivia sighed at the remark. "But that wasn't enough was it?" she said somewhat coldly.

"I di' promise ye I woul' repay ye, I inten' to keep tha' promise Olivia," Calypso said looking up from the baby.

"You promised me a gift, that was what Hermes told me. Where is it?" Olivia said.

"Hermes also tol' ye tha' you' gift would find ye. Ye must understan' my positon with the other gods. My feelins' for a mortal cause' me to be scolded by the others'. I woul' hav' given it to you earlier, but it took me time. But I hav' it now. Like I promise ye."

Calypso handed back Indiana to her as she watched her disappear, as though she faded away as she walked.

Barbossa came over to her.

"How hav' ye been?" he asked looking at the baby and back at her.

"Why did you all come?" she asked, more demanding.

Barbossa frowned, he sighed as he set his mug down.

"Because, ye are a fellow pirate, who I have come to respect. Ye are probably the few I was ever able to trust in my cursed years. We came for ye," he said.

Olivia smiled. "Barbossa? I never heard such things from you from you before," nodding to his soft speech.

Barbossa picked up his mug again. "Well don' be expectin' it again from me anytime soon!" he said with a grin as he walked away.

--------

Everyone sat at a large table. Glenda closed the pub for the night as the pirates caught up on old times.

Jack bounched Indiana in his lap, as the baby tried to balance himself with his chubby weak legs.

"Why 'Indiana'? Why not Jack luv?" Jack said to Olivia who sat next to her.

"Because I like it Jack," Olivia said as she drank the amber liquor down her throat. _And if I refused to name the child David, perhaps I am ready to finally let go. _She thought to herself as the image of Davy resurfaced into her mind.

What about 'Hector' while we are on the subject?" Barbossa said grinning on her other side.

"Because I like Indiana," she said a little irritated.

"What does it mean?" Pintel asked from down the table.

Olivia sighed as she gulped down another drink. "Well, I did some exploring on the main land some years ago, and parts of India. The English had a name for the lands which I liked the way it sounded. 'Indiana' and I liked how it coencided with the word 'Jones'. So that is why he is named Indiana Jones."

"I still say Jack would have been a better name for the lad," Jack said turning to Indiana still bouncing on his lap. "What do you say lad?"

Jack's face suddenly turned pale as Indiana started to act up. Jack face constricted as though he had just sucked on a sour lemon. Indiana threw up a white pasty liquid all over Jack. Jack blinked as the liquid down his face and onto his clothes. Indiana let out a small laugh, as everyone else roared with laughter.

"Ye have a ways with kids, Jack," Barbossa said stroking his monkey.

Jack's face was pale under the white liquid as he frowned.

"Charming lad," Jack said handing Indiana back to Olivia who was still smiling.

"Might I inquire to what this stuff is?' Jack said wiping it from his face.

"You might want to wipe my regurgitated breast milk off before it stains your clothes," Olivia said wiping her baby's face with her sleeve.

Like a shot Jack was out of the chair and into the bathroom.

"I've never seen Jack run that fast before," Gibbs said.

Once again the whole room roaring into laughter again.

It was now morning as Olivia had set Indy down for his nap. She waited at the door as everyone said their final goodbyes to her.

Pintel and Ragetti passed the door saying their's. Next Gibbs, Marty and Cotton.

Barbossa stopped in front of her, monkey on his shoulder as always. Jack the monkey reached for her as she reached out and jumped on her shoulder. He nestled in her hair for the last time, as she took him from her shoulder and held him in her hands. She kissed the monkey on the head as she gave him back to Barbossa.

"Thank you for coming Hector," she said. He nodded. She stepped forward and hugged they gave a goodbye hug. He stepped back. "Good luck to ye'. He is a good lad, I like him already." Barbossa said smiling at the throw up scene earlier.

"Thank you," she said again. He left as it was Jack's turn.

"Goodbye Olive," Jack said holding out his arms, expecting a hug.

She smiled as she put down his arms.

"Jack, if I remember correctly. I owe you a kiss," she said smiling.

Jack's eyes brightened as he grinned. Exposing his gold teeth.

Jack and her leaned in and kissed. His tongue at her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She obliged as it set out to explore her mouth. She responded.

A hand dropped to her waist as he pulled her closer and deeper. She rested her hands on his shoulders, wanting more. Jack was certainly not a bad kisser.

Jack withdrew as he ran out of breath. He smiled as he grinned.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked smirking.

"No, not bad at all. I just wanted to keep you waiting," Olivia said returning a smirk.

With that Jack left to the door. He turned back to her. "I stiil say you should have named the lad 'Jack' luv," he said as he turned and walked away with the other Pearl's crew.

Olivia took her morning stroll along the banks as always. The sun shinning in the early hours of the morning. She sighed. She headed back to the inn.

Glenda was there to greet her as always. She then came to her.

"Well, I have decided! You are not returning to the shack that you live in. You will live and work here. You will have the largest of the rooms. Do you except my offer?" Glenda said waiting for an answer.

Olivia was dumbstruck. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes! Thank you so much!" Olivia said hugging Glenda.

"Good, than go get your stuff, I'll watch Indy for you," Glenda said as she headed back upstairs.

Olivia had just finished moving in. She placed Indiana in his crib as she wen to lay on the bed. It was now mid afternoon. She was about to relax when a knock came at the door.

"It's Glenda, there is someone waiting for you downstairs," She heard her footsteps walk away as Olivia cursed and walked out of the room downstairs.

A man sat at the bar. His gray beard and hair fell to his chest and shoulders as it dangled beads in it. His red coat and vest elegantly designed with patterns. His large hat resembled that of devil horns. His blue eyes went to the sound of footsteps as he saw her come down the stairs. A vision of beauty before his eyes. He stood from the stool as he came towards her.

Olivia reached the bottom of the stairs to see the man at the bar approach her. A hint of resemblance hit her. The hat. She knew it. Her father's. The blue eyes she had seen before. Hers, Indiana's and her father. She felt the breath from her lungs leave her. She couldn't move. Her knees felt weak.

He spoke. The voice she knew and missed. The deep Scottish accent that sent a chill down your spine.

"Do you fear death?" he said. Although he didn't mean what he asked.

"Davy," she breathed. She felt the room spin as she fell into shock. She felt the room spin and it go black. Her knees buckle from under her as she started to fall. Strong arms caught her as she felt herself being lifted and carried up the stairs.


	21. The New Grandfather

Olivia stirred in her sleep as she felt warm hands on both sides of her face. Gently trying to wake her up. She finally opened her eyes and saw Davy looking down at her. His blue eyes shining in the candlelight.

She looked back up at him, both confused and glad to see him.

"How?" she asked softly.

"What do you think?" Davy asked moving so she could sit up.

"Calypso sent you to me?" Olivia asked overwhelm with happiness.

"Aye, she did. And I'm glad she did," Davy said taking off his hat to show his head full of gray hair.

"I am too. I jus can't believe…"

"Aye I don't believe it myself, but I'm here. And I'll stay, if you will let me," Davy asked.

"Of course I want you to stay!" Olivia said overjoyed.

Davy gave a slight nod, happy as well.

Indiana broke the silence as he started to cry softly. Davy looked in the direction of the crying baby and than quickly back to her.

"Who is that?" Davy said somewhat scared and excited at the same time.

Olivia clutched his now human hand, as she looked him in the eye.

"That is your grandson," she said wanting to see his reaction.

Davy's eyes grew wide as he looked back at the crib. He looked back at her.

Unable to speak.

"I…I have a grandson?" he asked nervously excited.

"Yes, you do. Do you want to see him?" she asked getting up and picking him out of the crib.

Davy was clearly nervous as she handed him to him. Clearly wanting to hold him. But just nervous and giving excuses.

"No, I might drop him," Davy said scared and nervous.

"I trust you," She said laying him in his arms. Davy held his head with his arm as he looked down and smiled at his new grandson.

"I never thought I would ever see this in my life," Davy said somewhat teary-eyed.

Olivia smiled down at the two.

"Who is the father?" Davy asked looking down at Indy who was playing with the hair from his beard.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to ruin the moment. _Just make up something. _A voice in the back of her mind suggested. _No he deserves the truth. _Called another voice.

Davy looked up as she was taking to long to answer. He frowned as her eyes peered at the floor.

"Who is the father Olivia?" Davy asked a little more forceful.

"ummm… the last time I did have sex, if you would call it that…was on…umm…Beckett's ship," she said ashamed.

Davy's eyes flashed with anger. He looked back at the baby and back to her.

"Beckett?!" he questioned angrily. "He is the father!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Indiana is mine. Not his. He is dead. He can't bother us anymore," she said trying to calm him down.

Davy raised an eyebrow. But seemed to calm down slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at the baby.

"You didn't do anything. I'm not sorry for having Indiana. He is everything I could want in a child," Olivia said placing a hand on his head.

Davy seemed to brighten at her words. But still held a bit of sadness.

"What if he asks, he will be bound to ask who his father is one day," Davy asked.

"I don't think I could manage the strength to tell him the truth until I am ready, and he is also," Olivia said, knowing he was right.

"I'll leave it to you than to tell him," Davy said as he stroked Indy's head.

Olivia smiled as he seemed to accept it, even though it was hard to accept. She remember it took her a while to accept, but once she did. She wanted Indiana more and more.

"What is his name?" Davy asked finally.

"Indiana, Indiana Jones," she said.

"Indiana? Why not Davy?" Davy said smirking.

Olivia laughed as she threw her hands in the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that!"

Davy laughed softly with her.

"Well it is a strange name," Davy remarked smiling.

"So is Davy for a sea monster," she said tugging at his beard that was once tentacles.

"Point taken dear, I like it. Indiana Jones. Sounds right," Davy said.

" So you will be staying in Scotland with me. You need to teach your little grandson stuff I can't teach him. Are you up to the task, Mr. Jones?"

"I believe I could teach him a thing or too," Davy said. Olivia walked over and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am you came back to me," Olivia said into his shoulder.

"Aye me too," he said.

__

Three years later…

"Indy get away from the edge!" Olivia called from the shore, as she saw Davy and her son. The little blonde hair, blue eye boy leaning over the edge of the boat.

"He'll be fine Olivia," Glenda said coming to her side. "Your father keeping a good eye on him."

"I know he is, I just don't want the monster to snatch him," Olivia joked as she continued to watch him more nervously.

"Come on inside before Jeremiah drinks up all the rum in the bar," Glenda said. Olivia followed her into the Nessy as she saw that Davy was rowing them back to shore.

Olivia was cleaning off a table as she felt little hands tug on her skirts.

"Momma! Momma!" he said extending his arms, wanting to be picked up.

She picked him up and threw him in the air. Indiana laughing as she caught him.

"What are you doing Indiana?" she said smiling as Davy came in and stood next to Glenda.

"Granddad was telling me about the monster in the lake," Indiana said his big blue eyes brighting at the mention of the monster.

"Did he, did you find the monster?" Olivia asked placing Indy in her lap as she sat down.

"I saw him! I saw him he was swimming!" Indiana said clapping his hands.

"Did he smile back at you, did the monster smile at you Indy," Olivia asked smiling.

"He did! He did!" Indiana said happily.

"Me and the lad had a good time, don't ye worry yourself darling," Davy said patting Indy's head and smiling at Olivia.

"Indy do you want some milk with honey?" Glenda said holding out her hand. Indy leapt from his mother's lap as he went with Glenda taking Glenda's hand and heading into the kitchen.

Davy came over to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He has your spirit," Davy said.

"He has your eyes, and curiosity about sea monsters," Olivia said.

"You don't believe in the Loch Ness monster do you?" Davy asked jokingly.

"The Kraken was real, why wouldn't a big lizard in the loch not be real?" Olivia joked back.

Davy laughed. "And, I have yet to tame it! Haha!" Davy said.

Davy peered through the kitchen as Indiana was slurping his drink.

"That lad did grow on me," Davy said as he helped himself to a drink at the bar.

"He certainly does look up to you, just don't tell him the different ways to intimidate people into giving them their souls," Olivia said as she went back to cleaning the table.

The past three years were like a blessing to Olivia. She had the family she wanted. She had friends that loved her. No former enemies bothered her. She thought it was because she went back to using her real name, Olivia Jones. She had everything she ever wanted. There was nothing and nobody on earth that could ruin it.

Or so she thought…

__

Just so you know, my Indiana is not Harrison Ford. The archeologist belongs to Ford, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. As you can see by my ending. It is not quite over.

Also a thanks to JessieSparrow, pirategirl2007, love2write, and turdles4ever for reviewing. If not for your support I don't know what I would have done! Thanks you guy's rock!

Review!


	22. The Unexpexted Meeting

__

Thank you for all the reviews I have received from everyone! I feel really blessed to know that people love my story as much as they say. Thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart!

__

Twelve years later…

Indiana, Davy, and Olivia lived in Scotland for the past twelve years. And what blessed, loving and happy years they were. Olivia had finally grown into her adult years, her beauty without a flaw as she aged into her early thirties. Davy who seemed to stay the same except the wrinkles and crows feet around his eyes. He was now what Olivia and Indiana assumed, because he never told them his real age, around his fifties. Indiana now fifteen. A handsome lad his blonde hair faded into brown but with blonde highlights that help complement his blue eyes. No doubt the younger version of Davy Jones. Davy put him to work as now he grew muscles from hauling fish for his captain and grandfather in the Loch. Olivia and the now older Glenda spent there days helping the villagers, and visitors wanting a room, meal or a drink. There were only ten rooms at the inn. Olivia, Davy, and Indiana took three of them as their own. They were happy as a family could be.

Indiana walked along the wooded path in the mountains as he had finished his daily work. He sighed as he climbed over a large rock in his path. The mid summer afternoon's sun beating down on him. Something kept buzzing in his head. AS much as he had asked, his mother never told him about his father. She always seemed to change the subject whenever he asked. It started to make him want to know more. He finally reached the place he always came and pondered the questions that ate away at him. The Fiddler's Rock he called it. A large flat boulder that sat on a grass side overlooking the village and the Loch. He sat himself on it as he looked at the Loch, his grandfather's fishing boat visible.

__

Why does mother not tell me about father? Why does she want to keep from me? What is she hiding?

He threw the pebble beside him and watch it disappear down the mountain. He had more questions than answers.

He got off the boulder as he made his way back down the mountain.

A thought crossed his mind as he remembered something. He remembered that he was supposed to help Grandpa Davy with hauling the fish to the inn. He promised he would help.

"He is going to flog me for sure!" he said as he picked up pace and ran down the mountain. Trying to get to the village before the sunset and his Grandfather came back into shore he thought he was doing well as he ran faster. His tripped on his own foot as he started to roll down the hill now. A mix of the color of the woods and the red sky as it swirled in his vision. He suddenly managed to stop himself as he dug his boots into the mossy ground. He skidded to a stop. He shifted eyes, not believing what just happened. He was at the bottom of the mountain now.

"Alright then," he said as he got up and dashed to the village. He ran the mile back to the Inn as he could swear he felt blood trickle down his head.

He felt a raindrop hit him in the face as he stopped and caught his breath.

He looked up at the graying sky as hard rain drizzled him. It only took him a minute to become completely soaked.

"Perfect," he remarked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he now walked the remainder of the way to the Nessy.

He was almost there as he felt a strange feeling crawl up his spine. He spun his head as his hair whipped into his eyes and around the side of his head.

His eyes shifted suspiciously from the bakery to the blacksmith shop. He could have sworn someone was watching him. He didn't like the feeling of eyes watching him. He gave one fleeting glance as raced back to the Inn.

Indy was right about one thing. Someone was watching him. The slender man peered back around the corner. He smiled as he watched his target slip into the Inn. He would make his move. Just not now. He slipped back into the alley behind the bakery and the clothing shop. Letting himself be drenched as he headed back to his cold, abandoned shack in the mountains.

"Indiana David Jones! What in the world did you do to your face!" His mother said as she came over and inspected his scratched up face. It seemed the tumble did more than he thought. Olivia grabbed his face as she inspected him from head to toe.

"I'm fine mother, I fell, that's all," Indiana said softly removing her hands from his face. "Where's Granddad?" Indy said looking around the crowded pub.

"You better just avoid him and let him cool off before he finds you and decides to send you to the Locker for avoiding work, again," Olivia suggested as she pointed upstairs and to his room.

Indy nodded as he gave his mother a kiss on the head and headed upstairs.

Olivia smiled and laughed slightly to herself as she wiped the small trickle of blood on her apron as she picked up her tray.

Davy stormed in the pub, drenched and anger clearly in his eyes. "Where is that boy!" he said as he went over to his daughter.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "No idea," she said as she went to the back-room.

Davy stormed to a stool and sat by Jeremiah.

Davy huffed the last of his angered breaths as he turned to Jeremiah.

"How was your day," Davy asked calmly as Glenda handed him a mug.

"Alright until we were hit with this unnatural rain, you Davy-boy?" Jeremiah said taking a gulp.

"Somewhat the same as yours," Davy said from his mug.

Indiana didn't get flogged by his Grandfather thanks to her words. He made sure that Davy didn't need help today as he went walking along the banks of the Loch.

He found a stone preferable for skipping as he threw it and watched it skid across the glassy, green surface.

He didn't want to linger by the waters, but he didn't want to go back to the Inn either.

He soon found himself walking along the narrow path into the mountain woods. Noon was approaching as he made his way higher and higher up the mountain side. He had never been on this path before. But that is not what concerned him. He had that strange feeling again, he felt eyes in the woods watch him. He was alone. He knew had to defend himself if he felt the occasion called for it. But he still felt uneasy.

SNAP.

He whirled in the direction of the stick breaking behind him. Nothing. As if he had been imagining things. He turned back around and almost fell backwards as he stumbled into someone.

He stumbled back as the man did also.

"Oh, excuse me," the man apologized. Indy waved his hand as if saying 'its alright'.

He stared at the man, taking him in. He was a slender man about Indiana's height, but he seemed around his early thirties. He wore dark breeches, boots, vest, coat and a white shirt underneath. His dark hair was trimmed as it fit with his shaven face. His grayish blue eyes seemed familiar to Indiana as they stared somewhat coldly at him.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but might I ask who you are?" the man asked.

Indiana studied him, not sure if should answer, or trust him.

"Indiana Jones," Indy replied.

The man extended his hand to Indy for a handshake. He shook it, still suspicious.

"Nice to met you Indiana, I was wondering if you could help me," the man said taking back his hand.

"I guess I could, what do you need?" Indiana asked.

"I am looking for an old friend of mine, perhaps you have heard of her. Olivia Jones? She is supposed to live in that village down below, but I am not sure," the man said to him.

"She is my mother sir," Indiana said.

The man's thin lips curled into a smile which made Indiana nervous.

"Is she?" he said almost sneering.

"Yes. Why do you want me to take you to her. You said you were an old friend right?' Indy questioned.

"Oh no, no my boy, I am staying here for a while as I am cleaning my…home. But I am sure I will see her soon," The man said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Indiana called to him. The man turned around slightly.

"What is your name, so I can tell my mother you are here," Indy asked.

His lips curled into a bigger grin. "Cutler Beckett, but I would prefer this meeting to remain…silent as the grave. If you understand my meaning."

Beckett headed back up the trail as his smile grew unnoticbley broader.

Indiana turned the other direction as he headed back down the village. The meeting with Beckett still buzzing annoyingly in his head.

Thank you for reviewing! Please don't stop reviewing! P.S I hope you liked the ending of this chapter. ( grins evilly) BYE!


	23. The Ghost

Indy snuck is way back into the Inn. _Maybe if I get to my room, I can avoid chores for a bit. _He thought. But he only managed to make it to the bottom step when he heard his mother's fingers tap against the bar. _Damn! So close_. He thought as he turned around.

"Have you forgotten something?" Olivia said to her son annoyed.

"What did I forget mother?" Indy asked, waiting to be yelled at for his answer.

"We have a lot of visitors coming in today from Sian, and you find the time to run up the mountain instead of helping Glenda with the brew like you promised," Olivia snapped calmly.

"I'm sorry mother, I'll do it now," Indy said running to the back room, through the kitchen and back door where Glenda was.

"My lord that boy is forgetful," Olivia said to herself.

"Or as stubborn as his mother," Davy said as he passed by.

The pub was more than crowded, it was packed! Everyone was elbow to elbow with everyone, which made it difficult, but for someone who worked in the pub for fifteen years, it seemed like another day.

Indy was at the bar with Glenda, thanks to Davy's suggestion to put him there. _"The boy is a pirate, he should learn to always be surrounded by the drink like one!" _Davy said. Olivia gave the order of potatoes to the curly head man as she turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

Olivia looked back at him. "Do you need something else?" Olivia asked somewhat lessed than amused.

"Well yes I do. I got room 2. Come on lass, you and me. What do you say," Curly said as his thumb was stroking his wrist, trying his best to woo her.

She looked at his less than attractive friends who were all grinning at her.

"This is not some Tortugan bar, So why don't you give me back my wrist before you embarrass yourself," Olivia warned slyly.

Curly and the rest of his followers laughed as he gripped her tighter. He pulled her closer, hoping that she might twinge, but was disappointed when she kept a poker face.

"What are you going to do?" Curly said reaching under her skirt and feeling her leg.

Curly didn't expect her to yank herself free without any exert of energy to her. She than kicked him in his chair as he toppled backwards unto the floor. He tried to get up when her shoe pushed into his neck.

"You still wanna go?" she asked liking the turn of events.

"Yes," he answered stupidly. She pushed even harder into his throat as he started to go blue.

"I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" Olivia asked, clearly not happy.

"No," he managed to choke.

"Good," she said as she picked up her tray and left, smiling.

Curly got up and picked up his chair to see his friends holding in snickers and laughs.

"Shut up!" Curly barked before diving into his potatoes.

"Having a little fun?" Davy asked from his own potatoes and meat. She smiled at him as he ate his spuds in the kitchen as she went to get her other order.

"More or less than he would have been," she said.

Davy laughed as he shoved the lamb in his mouth.

Olivia gave her order to the family in the corner as she left. She stopped suddenly, at the foot of the stairs there was someone looking directly at her. Although he didn't have his powdered whig and fancy silk clothing, there was no doubt the cold eyes belonged to Cutler Beckett.

__

Was he ghost? She asked herself. She turned away as she felt fear sneak up her again. She looked back at the stairs and he was gone. She didn't know wither to let out a breath of relief or of fear. She walked back to the kitchen quickly as she sat her tray down loudly, not meaning to. She grabbed a glass of water as drank it down fast, before wanting another one.

Davy looked up from his plate, somewhat intrigued in his daughter's behavior.

"Something the matter my dear?" he asked taking a sip from his rum.

Olivia lingered by the sink. Back turned. "Nothing at all," she managed to say.

Davy shook his head. He could tell she was lying.

"I've known you long enough, that that is not the case," Davy said.

Olivia cut him off before he could say any more.

"I said I'm fine! It's nothing!" she snapped as she stormed back outside into the smoky pub.

Davy shrugged as he went back to his almost consumed dinner.

__

That was not him! Beckett is dead! Gone, history! Olivia head screamed trying to reassure herself as she worked faster, trying to keep herself busy.

By the time of almost tow in the morning the pub was empty and filthy dirty. Olivia volunteered to clean the pub as everyone else slept. Even though gazing at the Loch was not cleaning the pub.

The cool night air blew through her hair as she stood at the end of the dock. Her thin blue skirt and white blouse doing everything but keep her warm as she pulled her coat closer around her.

__

He is dead! Beckett is dead! She thought to herself. _I did not see him! He is not real! He is another figment of my imagination!_

She huffed as she walked back inside to the pub.

Beckett sat in the old shack smiling to himself. _She saw me. _ he thought truimphly to himself. He grabbed his old worn out silver pistol as he cleaned it. Letting a small laugh escape his lips as he sat alone in the mountain shack.

__

Sorry this chapter was short. I hope the next one will be longer. Reviews please!


	24. Confrontation

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all for your kind and lovely reviews! They really do mean the whole world to me!

Olivia felt the rum burn its way down her throat as she couldn't sleep. The same nightmare had been plaguing her for the past few nights. Always the same always just as terrible. Beckett driving a knife into the newborn Indiana, her helpless to stop him as he laughed. She took another swig of rum. She gripped the bottle with an iron grip as she felt fear grip her. _What if he was alive? _she thought over and over. The fact that the question was an 'if' still made quiver as the alcohol and fear haunted her every thought and emotions. She layed her head onto the table as she felt sleep take over her again.

"Please I beg you don't do this!" She screamed as Beckett held a knife over the crib where Indiana layed sleeping.

"Give me a reason not to harm your litter," Beckett asked coldly.

"I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

Beckett raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Anything?"

"Anything," she said, not wanting to, but having to.

"If I was a weaker man, I probably have you sent on me now. Too bad I'm am not a weaker man," he sneered. With one swift motion he brought the knife down on her baby.

"NOO!!," Olivia screamed as the sounds of a baby wailing and Beckett laughing rang in her ears.

"Mother, Mother wake up!" said a familiar voice shaking her. She woke up with a start as Indiana shook her. Olivia woke up to see those kind blue eyes stare down at her concerned.

"I'm sorry, just, a bad dream is all," she said still a little shaken.

"Perhaps you shouldn't work today mother," Indiana said concern and worry in his voice.

"Don't be silly, I can work," Olivia said as she rose from her chair and quickly lost her balance as she grabbed her son's shoulder and the table.

"No you can't, You need rest," Indiana said wrapping her arm over her shoulder.

"Perhaps your right," she said as she took her arm away and went upstairs to her room.

Glenda came over to Jeremiah as she gave him his daily glass of rum.

"How is the day, Jeremiah?" Glenda greeted.

Jeremiah looked up from his rum as he wiped the dribbles from his mouth.

"It is grand my Glenda! Except for Doctor Shinely, he hasn't been having a good day from what I've heard," Jeremiah said.

"Ohh and how is that?" Glenda asked, curious.

"Ye didn't hear? He got robbed this morning. Almost scared him into a heart-attack. Strangely the thief only took one thing," Jeremiah said.

"And what's that?" Glenda asked.

"Chloroform, the stuff that puts you to sleep for operating and what not. Strange thing to steel," Jeremiah said taking another sip.

"Strange," she muttered.

Davy knocked on the door to Olivia's room. "Olivia," he said. He received no answer.

"Olivia!" he said more forcefully.

He received no answer as he opened the door on his own. He saw as she sat on a chair looking out her window at the Loch.

"Do you need something?" she said from her chair not looking at him.

"I just wanted to check on ye," he said.

"I'm fine, no reason to worry," Olivia said sternly.

"That's not what Indiana told me, something is bothering. And as your father, I demand you tell me what it is," Davy said.

Olivia sighed as she searched for an answer to satisfy him and her.

"Just old memories trying to resurface," she said.

"About what?" Davy asked, interested.

"Beckett," she accidently spilled out.

Davy huffed at the name. "Why are these memories trying to resurface?"

"I don't know," she said, not wanting to talk anymore.

Davy grew angry as he could sense her trying to shut him out, he stormed out of the room as he slammed the door behind him.

"Because I could of sworn he was real," she said to herself, wanting to tell Davy that.

Night fell on the village as Davy, Olivia, and Indiana sat in their rooms. Glenda was busy closing the Inn for the night. She shut the back door as she went to the front of the Inn to shut the main door. She locked it behind her as she went back to the kitchen. She started on the dishes as she felt a breeze blow on her. She turned in the direction of the breeze as she grew nervous at the sight of the wide opened back door. She had clearly remembered closing it behind her.

She ran over quickly and closed the door. As she locked it tightly. She was about to turn around when a cloth and the hand holding it slipped over her mouth and nostrils muffling her scream. She struggled as a arm slipped over waist holding her firmly. The cloth was doused with something, some kind of medicine. It went up her nostrils as she fell into unconsciousness, falling limp into her attacker's hold.

Olivia finished cleaning her room as she was preparing to lay down and try to get a peaceful sleep. A large crash made her shoot up as she heard grunting and more crashing. More importantly, they were coming from Indiana's room!

She rushed out the door as She saw Davy do the same. They ran to Indiana's room as Davy flew open the door.

Olivia and Davy's eyes grew large as they stood there, unable to move or speak. Beckett stood over Indiana who was kneeling on the floor with Beckett's pistol pointing at his head.

Olivia felt panic as she felt her nightmare coming true. Davy stood glaring at Beckett with all his might.

"YOU!" Davy snarled.

Beckett returned it with a smirk.

"Yes, you surprised to see me?" He sneered.

"Surprise isn't the word we were thinking of," Olivia snapped back.

"Darling, you havn't changed one bit," he looked her over. "Your still as beautiful as always, with that nasty mouth to compliment it."

"What do you want?" Davy snapped.

"Davy Jones?" Beckett asked coyly. "I probably would have never have recognized you with out you being the covered in the slime and junk of the sea," Beckett snarled back. Beckett turned to Indiana.

"So this is your son?" Beckett said nudging Indy's head with the end of the pistol.

Beckett looked back at Olivia who stood uncomfortably. Beckett cocked the hammer back.

"Shame, he was a handsome lad," Beckett pressed the gun to his head as he prepared to fire when Olivia interrupted him as he expected and planned her to.

"I'll do anything you want," she blurted out. Everyone's eyes fell on her as she stood sternly and bravely.

"Anything?" Beckett said smiling.

"That's the offer, take it or leave," Olivia said annoyed.

"No!" Davy said.

"I don't want to see my son killed in front of me," Olivia said turning briskly to Davy.

"But… he'll, he'll," Davy stuttered.

"It's okay, I'd die for my son," she said.

Davy sighed sadly as he hung his head. He didn't want to see her go through this again.

"Come here," Beckett called to Olivia.

"Let my son go first," Olivia demanded.

Beckett hoisted Indiana by the collar as she threw him to the other side of the room.

Beckett raised his eyebrows, waiting for her.

She sighed, feeling defeated as she dragged her feet over to him. When she got within distance, Beckett grabbed her by her waist and rammed her into his side as he held the pistol to her head.

"Now that I got what I came for, I will be leaving," Beckett sneered.

Beckett walked out of the room and down the stairs, using her as a shield as Davy and Indiana followed.

Beckett opened the door as the night danced on their skin.

"Oh and Jones," Beckett said before he turned to leave. "Don't follow me."

With that he dashed into the night, Olivia with him as his hostage.


	25. Up the Mountain

Indiana and Davy went over to Glenda to check her. She was passed out on the floor. Davy tried to shake her, he knew she was alive. He turned to Indy. "Get our swords and guns," Davy commanded. Indy nodded as he raced upstairs.

Davy caught his effects as his son tossed them to him. "I think I know where he is taking her," Indiana said angry at what had happened, just as much as his grandfather.

"How do you know?" Davy said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I meet him along the Broken Trail a week ago, if I knew what he was planning I would have told you and mother, it is my fault…

"No it's not your fault, now prove yourself a man and make your mother proud," Davy said as they both took into the night. Indiana in the lead.

Beckett dragged Olivia by her hair as he made his way up the mountainside trail to the shack. Shadowed by the night. She cringed as she felt as her scalp was ripping from her head.

"Move!" he said tugging. She tried to pry his finger off as she stumbled along. To her relief, he let go of her hair as he pulled her strongly by her upper arm.

"Oww," she let out as he gripped her to tightly.

Beckett smirked as he held onto her tighter. He turned as he they had finally at the shack that held a single candles glow from inside.

He opened the creaky door as he threw her in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Davy followed Indiana up the mountain, both of them pumping with adrenaline as they ran. Determined to get to Beckett before it was too late.

Beckett was at her throat, kissing her neck all over with more domination than passion. He pinned her to the wall with his body as he held her wrists as she tried to struggle. He moved to her lips as she cringed at the feel of them. He brought his hand to her jaw as he gripped it, making her open her mouth. She felt her blood boil as his tongue grazed her mouth. Feeling humiliated she bit down. He pulled away as she bit into the flesh, letting a little blood trickle in his mouth.

He glared at her as she glared back. She feel to her knees as his hand made contact with her face. She clutched it as pain tore through it.

Beckett pulled her up by her hair again as he pinned her against the wall again. This time wasting no time into raising her skirts. She wiggled like a fish caught in a net as he reached down her shirt and corset for her breast. She managed a kick to the groin as he backed off. She made a dash for the door this time, only to be hit by the butt of his pistol and falling to the floor. She fought against her throbbing head as it made her go in and out of blackness.

Beckett wiped the blood from his lip as he grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her over to the small bed. He flopped her down on it as he started to remove his clothing. He smiled down at her unconscious state as he was about to on-button his vest when he felt a cold tip of the sword pressed by his neck.

"Step away from my daughter," Davy said as he threatened him. Beckett did as he was told as Davy now moved the sword to his heart as he glared at him.

"If you touched my mother I'll kill you," Indiana threatened darkly as he placed his own gun to Beckett's head.

Beckett managed a smile. "I already have," Beckett sneered.

Davy drove the sword into Beckett's chest a bit, enough to nick the surface.

Beckett face broadened into a smile as he stepped into Davy's sword impaling himself. He groaned a bit as he stepped closer to Davy.

"As you can see, you can't kill me," Beckett said smiling at Davy and Indiana's stunned faces. Beckett raised the pistol to Davy's face. He was about to fire when Olivia knocked his hand upward, missing Davy by inches. Beckett stepped put of the sword as he fixed his shirt collar smugly. Davy, Indiana and Olivia waiting for his move. He didn't do anything. Olivia reached out and took the pistol from his hands as she trained it on him.

"Why can't you die?" she demanded.

"You don't remember?" he asked amused. "Why, darling you gave me the very trinket that gave me the power."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, still unsure of what he meant.

Beckett frowned as he reached in his shirt and raised the heart shaped crab locket that was once hers. The very same one that was given to her by Tia Dalma, the one that made her immortal. The one Beckett ripped off the day she met him.

"You see, you saved me. Wither you wanted to or not," Beckett sneered, enjoyable her reaction.

Beckett hung it in the front of his shirt.

"It would seem, that you were worth more than just a good screw," Beckett said coldly.

Olivia hit him with the pistol at his remark. As her chest rose up and down with anger.

Beckett wiped his bloody lip, as he waited for her next move.

She stepped towards him as she yanked the locket of his neck.

"So I can always have something to remember you by," she snarled, returning his words.

Olivia held out her hand as Davy happily handed her the sword.

Beckett prepared himself as he spoke. "Do it," he said, somewhat fearful.

She drove the sword into his heart as he groaned from the pain. She drove it in deeper as she stepped closer to him.

"Do you fear death?" she asked viciously into his ear. He went limp as he fell to the floor.

Finally at ease, that the snake was finally dead as she gripped the locket in her hand.


	26. The Hard Way is the Only Way

__

Thank you to all my reviewers, JessieSparrow, jrocklover, MrsWTruner, Courage57, turdles4ever, MadameBarbossa, ElizabethJones15, love2rite, Lil' Miss Rebel, Axelsgrrl, and last but not least pirategirl2007. You have all truly made me and Olivia's life, a joy to continue.

Olivia stormed her way past her son and her father as she threw the sword, listing it clang against the rotten wood of the creaky shack. Still clutching the locket in her hand she opened the door, nearly taking it off it's hinges, as she stormed off down the moonlight trail without a word. Davy picked up his sword as he sheathed it. He looked down at Beckett's motionless body as he scoffed at it. "Good riddance," he muttered cruelly, as if he was the same heartless captain of the Flying Dutchman.

He left the shack followed by Indiana.

The walk back to the Loch and inn down the mountain was both quiet and awkward. Indiana was racked with many questions that he couldn't shake. _"I already have."_ Beckett echoed in his mind. What did that mean? They had stopped him before he could do anything. It nagged at him. How was he able to step into a sword and not be killed instantly? What did the locket had to do with anything? Could the answers to all his questions, be in his mother's hands? He decided to break the silence as he rushed past hid grandfather and straight to his mother. It was time for answers.

Olivia looked up as Indy stepped in her path. Eyes cold and narrowed at her.

"Who is Cutler Beckett, and why did he try to kill us tonight?" Indiana demanded with ferocity. Olivia was stunned by his forcefulness as she looked back to see that Davy was too.

Olivia tried to pass him but he stepped in her path. His blue eyes raged with anger.

"WHO is Cutler Beckett!" he repeated angrily.

Olivia looked at him. Sadness in her eyes, no tears. She quickly brushed them away.

"I think it is time Olivia," Davy said coming to her side. "Either you tell him or I will."

Olivia snapped as she turned to Davy. "It is not your tale to tell!"

"Well than you should have told him a long ago!" Davy screamed, making a few birds flutter and fly from their trees. "You can't run from the past or hide it, it doesn't work! As you can see by tonight!" Olivia tried to get passed Indiana, when she felt Davy grab her roughly by the shoulders, holding her firmly.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said shaking her, causing more tears to fall from her eyes. "I would not hesitate to risk everything to save you, or Indiana. But that also means I have to sometimes save ye from yourself! Telling you what is right even though you don't see it. Sometimes the hard way is the only way." Davy let go of her shoulders as he felt his words sink into her.

She nodded her head as she turned to Indiana, who softened at the sight of his mother's sadness.

She cupped the sides of his face with her hands as tears ran down her face. Almost making him want to cry with her to ease the pain.

"I'm going to tell who he is, by telling you who your father was. And what he did to me a long time ago. That I don't regret anymore. Because you are mine and not his. You will never be his. You are not him Indiana. You are my son. Only mine," she said as she studied his anxious and frightened face. "Cutler Beckett raped me when I was nineteen…ish. And that is why you are here today."

Indiana face grew pale as he stepped away from his mother's hands. Studying her. To shocked to know what to say or how to reply. Anger boiled up inside him. _Why had she waited till now? Was she ever going to tell me? WHY! Did she think I was stupid! That after all these years he asked, she tells me when she is cornered!_

Indiana shook his head as he ran down away from them. His mother's wails and his grandfather's commands and threats ringing in his ears. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to get away. Anywhere but where he was.

Olivia sank to the dirt as she buried her face in her hands. Davy grew angry by his grandson's misunderstanding and sympathy. He grunted as he screamed down the mountain.

"Boy you get back here now!" he screamed as the whole mountain shook.

"Davy," a weak voice said behind him. He turned to Olivia who walked over to him, heartbroken, teary-eyed and exhausted.

"Let him go. He needs to accept it, alone," she said as she passed him.

Davy huffed, clearly still pissed. "That boy needs bring his sorry ass up here and listen to you! He…

Olivia cut him off. "Is only doing what anyone would expect."

Davy let out an angry breath. He bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything else.

"All I want right now is one, long, long, drink," Olivia said as they made their way down the mountain.

Indiana threw everything that he could find by the Fiddler's Rock as he set to take his anger out on everything. He grew tired as he through a stick as far away as he could. He slammed his clenched fist into the rock as he hunched over, catching the ragged breaths escaping his mouth. For his entire life, he had tried to picture his father. He always pictured him as a respectful and honorable man. Instead what does he find? His father was a rapist who tried to kill all of them tonight! He let a single tear drop onto the rock. He never cried. Davy would give him something to cry about if he saw his own grandson acting like a girl. But he was alone. He didn't care. He felt disgusting to have been seeded from such a man. Someone as cold as Cutler Beckett. He rubbed his forehead as sat on the boulder. His thinking spot. His reflection stone. He couldn't believe that his mother would have wanted to keep him. That she loved him that much. But how could he forgive her for never telling him. Did she think him weak? He sighed as the night chilled him. He knew he would have to go back to the inn eventually. To face his both mad and heartbroken mother and even madder and not so merciful grandfather. But for now he just wanted to think.


	27. Jeremiah's Wisdom

__

GA!!! School! It has has started again! For me anyway. So unfortunately these chapters will take longer to get out. Only reason for that is because I'm going back and forth between my spoof at the moment, so it is the same case for those readers as well. IM SORRY! (runs away)

Olivia sat herself at the bar as Davy headed upstairs for the night, as well as Glenda. No sleep tonight for Olivia. She was waiting patiently for her hard headed boy to return. Grief still hitting her. Not over Beckett's death. She could care less for him. No, for Indiana finding out the way he did. That he saw tonight what his father did to her fifteen years ago. That he was the product of a rape. That he wasn't planned. But she kept him. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't a mother's love enough for Indiana to live with? Could he be happy with her again? Come to terms and truths with her. _To many questions than answers, _She thought. She wouldn't truly know for sure unless Indiana came back. If he was going to or not. _Oh God! I hope I didn't lose him forever!_

Indiana watched the sun rise and graze its raise against the Loch's shiny surface as he sat at Fiddler's Rock. Debating on wither to head back. But if he headed back, that meant he was willing to put this aside and forget it forever. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

"Mornin lad!" called an old voice. Indiana's head snapped as he saw Jeremiah coming towards him, walking stick in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Indiana asked not in the mood for company.

"Just taking my morning stroll, stretching my land legs. What are you doing here lad? Looks like you've been here all night," Jeremiah said taking a seat next to him on the rock.

Indiana sighed as he didn't answer him. Jeremiah could sense his foul mood, but knew enough not to answer it as it might cause an outburst. Instead he changed the subject.

"I remember this hunk of granite," he said giving the rock a reassuring tap. "Sturdy, stubborn ole' thing. Hasn't moved in ages. Not since I was a lad and took in it's wisdom."

"A rock has wisdom?" Indiana asked sarcastically.

"Aye it does! The wisdom to let you gaze down at the world in your own way. To let you see it, the way you, and only you wants to see it!" Jeremiah said proudly.

"I think that is called an 'opinion'," Indiana argued amusingly.

"Call it what you want lad, but it's your alone. Now what my child is bothering you?" Jeremiah said.

Indiana looked at him strangely. Never in fifteen years had Jeremiah called him 'my child', he moved it to the side as he spoke.

"I don't know. What if you found out that someone you loved was keeping a secret from you for so long. They had all the opportunities in the world to tell you but never did. What would you do? Would you stay angry at that person, or not?" Indiana asked, opening up a little.

"That would have to depend on the secret lad. If it was hard for your truly beloved, than that love would have blinded them into not wanting to hurt you. Do you see? When you hurt, they hurt just as much, but harder because of the guilt. It is human nature. But the good thing about human nature is, forgiving and forgetting. It's the most precious of all in my opinion," Jeremiah said.

Indiana felt his words sink in. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he was being to cold toward his mother. She kept him, when she could have gotten rid of him easily. She loved him, nonetheless of who his father.

"Thank you Jeremiah," Indiana said leaving heading down the mountain.

Jeremiah sat on the rock, watching Indiana sink away until he was completely out of view. Jeremiah felt himself change. Replacing the old man was Calypso in her human form. She smiled as she watched her grandson take her advice down the mountain.

"Anythin' fo' me grandchild'," she said her black mouth shinning in the early hours of the morning.

"Calypso!" called a familiar voice. She turned to see Hermes flying down and taking a seat next to her on the rock as he landed.

"I thought Zeus said 'No more meddling with mortals'. Even the relatives," Hermes said his wit shining through his attempt to be serious.

"It 'as worth it," Calypso responded.

Olivia was asleep at the bar as she felt someone shake her gently. She woke up and smiled to see Jeremiah.

"You all right lass?" he asked.

"yeah I'm fine," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Then get off my stool lass!" he said trying to be funny.

She laughed tiredly as she did so, as she did Indiana walked through the door. Indiana saw Jeremiah sitting down as he pointed a finger at him.

"How did you get down so quickly? He asked eyes big.

"What are you talking about? I just woke up," Jeremiah said.

"You came back," His mother said stunned to see him.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't want to listen before. But I want to listen now, and try to understand. If you'll let me," Indiana said weakly looking at her.

She beamed a smile at her son. Perhaps this was her chance to have him forgive her.

'Yes of course, come with me," she said heading up the stairs, Indy following her as Glenda came downstairs.

Indiana and Olivia went to Davy's room.

"You asleep old man?" she said knocking on the door.

"I was," Davy said rather irritated from behind the door.

"Came we come in?" Indiana asked.

Indiana shut his eyes tight as he heard his grandfather's fast paced footsteps and the swinging door.

He watched as his grandfather gave him a rather unamused and cold stare.

"Ye came back," he said bluntly.

"I did," Indiana said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good," Davy said. "Cause now I'm going to drown ye for running of!" he said grabbing his shirt collar.

Olivia stepped between them. "He came back to understand, please don't kill your grandson," she said.

Davy sighed as he released his shirt collar.

Olivia turned to Indiana. "I am going to tell you, but first you need to know about the Flying Dutchman and Calypso."

Indiana stared at his mother confused. "The myth?" He had heard of the Flying Dutchman from his grandfather, but only that it ferried souls. Not about who captained it or it's other powers.

Olivia turned to Davy who rolled his eyes. "Maybe ye should step inside, you'll need a seat after ye hear the tale of who the captain was, and how ye mother and I met." Davy said as the two walked in and sat down. Olivia and Davy took a long, deep breath as they started the long tale, of how father and daughter met in their…younger years.

Sorry that it is short, but I must catch the bus soon. So, I hope you'll bare with me till the next one! Thank you everyone! You all are amazing for loving this little story of mine! 'Olive'


	28. Tentacles or Beards?

_School, school, school, makes things more complicated. (frowns) Anyway you have all been EXTREMELY patient with me and I thank you for that. Now I shall end the madness. Here is another Olivia, Davy and Indy for you. Than! (sighs) I must do history homework. GAAAAAAA!!!!!!! lol_

Indiana's jaw dropped as he couldn't't believe what he was hearing from his grandfather. Not only did the Flying Dutchman exist, but he, his own grandfather used to be the captain!

"You were the captain!?" Indiana said awestruck. _His own grandfather was the captain of the mythological ghost ship!_

"I used to be the captain, yes for the fifth time-uh" Davy said as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"But...but," Indiana stuttered, not being able to absorb the words.

"He is telling you the truth," Olivia said as their story was finally told.

"And...umm...Calypso, the sea goddess is my...grandmother?" Indiana asked trying to make thing clear as he scratched his head, making his hair even more scruffy and out of place.

Davy and Olivia nodded their heads in unison.

"But...but...but...," Indy said trying to come up with something to say.

"Spit it out boy!" Davy said as he laughed softly.

Olivia sent Davy a dark look as he frowned a bit.

"So all this time,you never had a beating heart?" Indiana asked.

Davy sighed and nodded.

"But that doesn't mean I still don't feel anything-uh, I do care about ye, and your mother," Davy said trying to defend himself.

Indiana nodded his head slightly.

"So why did you not want to go back to the Flying Dutchman?" Indiana said.

Davy laughed. "Because I had a grandson to take care of and show the ropes!"

Indiana smiled, but it quickly faded as he listened as Davy wasn't finished yet.

"And," he said as he sighed. "I am not allowed to roam on the oceans as long as I live anymore."

" Why?" Indiana asked interested.

"Because Indy," Olivia said. "Calypso always has a price we must pay for what we want most." Olivia meant of course that after Davy was resurrected for her, his sacrifice for being with her was that he was not aloud to sail the seas or the ocean as long as he was alive.

"But you always go out on the Loch! Isn't that a body of water?" Indiana asked, a little upset.

"Aye, but she said the _oceans_ not a Loch or a lake, or even a puddle," Davy explained as he smiled at the wormhole that he had discovered many years ago about the agreement.

Indiana smirked a little as the next question he wanted to ask sprung into his head.

"So... do you like beards or tentacles better?" Indiana asked.

Davy and Olivia laughed at the question. Olivia herself had always wondered that, but always seemed to forget to ask. Davy pondered as he ran his fingers through his beaded and gray beard.

"I don't know...I did kind of enjoyed the tentacles, but the beard is lighter on the chin and jaw," Davy said smiling.

"I liked the tentacles, but with a beard you can blend into normal society," Olivia joked.

Davy and Indiana laughed.

"So do you have anymore questions lad?" Davy asked.

"No, not right now, but I'm sure some will surface," Indiana said leaving and closing the door behind him. Olivia and Davy exchanged glances.

"He took it well," Davy commented.

"Yeah, he did didn't he," Olivia added.

Indiana slumped against the door of his room. Letting the tale of his mother's tale consume him. It was an overwhelming story. Indiana stopped believing in magic when he was young. He didn't believe that crock. But after tonight, he wasn't to sure what to believe. He got on his hands and knees as he reached under his bed. He pulled out the rope which he had always used to escape from his high bedroom window when he was younger. Tying it to the bedpost, he made his way down it. He hit the dirt with a thud as the sun had already set into the sky of the afternoon day. Indy made his way back to Fiddler's Rock.

"Indy?" Glenda said tapping on the door. "Your grandfather wants you downstairs, Indy?" Glenda opened the door to find the rope and open window, and no boy. She rolled her eyes as she went downstairs.

"What do you mean he is not in his room?" Davy questioned Glenda.

"He is not there," Glenda said before going back to work.

Davy frowned as he grabbed his old tricorn hat off the bar.

"I'm heading up the mountain! Be back before dark!" Davy called annoyed to Glenda and Olivia.

Indy walked around the rock. He was here for one reason. The Jeremiah he met this morning was not the Jeremiah he knew. That was somebody else. He was sure of it! All the tales he had been told today, he only wanted to pay attention to what the old sailor had told him.

"Alright," he said to himself. "I know that was not Jeremiah. I'm not stupid."

"Well than it is a good thing that you are not in denial," said a voice behind him.

Indy whirled around to see a man sitting on the rock.

"Wait, my mother told me about you. What you look like, every detail. Your Hermes," Indiana said recognizing the man on the rock.

Hermes threw his hands over his golden helmet as he rose on his sandaled feet.

"Guilty I'm afraid," Hermes said jokingly.

"You bring messages for people," Indiana said. "What do you want to tell me?" Indy said getting to the point.

Hermes sighed. "I shouldn't even be here actually, but, your grandmother has a persuasive side that I can not seem to shrug off!"

"Get to the point, it's been a long day," Indiana said as he yawned.

"Ahh yes, sorry. But Indy, how would you like to meet your grandmother, now?" Hermes said smiling.

_HAHAHAAA!!! Cliffhanger. (readers start taking out pointy objects) I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll try to have another as soon as possible. BUT SCHOOL!!! GRRR! Anyway I'll try. THANK YOU ALL!!!!! For being so patient with me:)_


	29. Calypso

Indiana stopped at he question. He was stunned. Calypso? The sea goddess? Wants to see him?

"What does she want from me?" Indy asked Hermes.

Hermes shrugged his shoulders. "She just wants to talk to you, that's all I'm allowed to say, I'm just the messanger" he said.

"Where is she?" Indiana said giving in.

Hermes lifted himself up as he levitated, preparing to take off. "She is at the top of the mountain, waiting for you," he said as he flew away.

Indiana watched as he flew away before he sprinted up the mountain. His mind racing along with his booted feet as he jumped over the roots.

* * *

Davy stopped by a tree as he caught his breath. He had finally reached the boulder. To his disappointment, Indiana was not there. He walked over and sat on the rock.

"Davy old boy, what is new?" a familiar voice called to him.

"Hermes," Davy said as the messenger came to him. "She still has you doing errands?"

Hermes beamed a smile. "No, I'm here on my own accord. But I must ask you, what are you doing here?"

"I was chasing my grandson, but that boy seems to always be a step ahead of me when it comes to running," Davy said.

"Well all mortals get old, it is the way of the universe," Hermes commented.

"Even the cursed ones," Davy said.

Hermes could sense Davy's resentment towards him as he didn't look at him when he spoke.

"Your not still sore at me are you?" Hermes asked.

"Ha! Sore is not the word!" Davy snapped.

"Do not blame me for that sea curse you endured Davy Jones," Hermes said feeling his happiness be replaced by anger. "I tried to tell you Calypso would not be there, but you chose not to listen to me. It was not my fault. I'm just a messenger, so do not blame your heartbreak on me."

Davy glared at him for a moment. Debating in his head wither to snap at him or not. Davy bit his tongue as he gazed at the village below.

"You should learn how to put things behind you," Hermes added as he started to leave.

"Messenger!" Davy called, Hermes turned to Jones. "Tell my ex, that I may have some words to exchange with her next time you see her," he said.

Hermes placed himself on the ground as he looked up at the top of the mountain. "You can see her now if you would like, your grandson is meeting her on the mountain," Hermes said.

Davy nodded as he headed for the trail.

"Oh and Davy," Hermes called as he lifted himself. "Don't tell her I told you. She would have my head if you did," with that he took off.

* * *

Indiana collapsed on the top of the mountain, he had not stopped running, and he was exhausted. He breathed in the mountain dirt as he caught his breath. He felt movement as the air kissed his sweat soaked face. He lanced up to see a woman hovering over him. Indiana got up and took in the woman before him. Her dark eyes gleamed at the sight of him, happy to see him. Her mocha skin shinned in the afternoon light as she smiled to reveal her blackened teeth.

"Calypso?" Indiana asked the woman.

She nodded her head.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Indiana asked.

Calypso didn't say anything as she approached him, still smiling. She grasped the side of his face gently as she took in his features. Her fingers running through his hair. Those same eyes looking at her. She hugged him as she was overjoyed. Indiana blinked at her sudden action, but he reluctantly returned the hug. She released him as she spoke.

"My chil', it tis so good to see ye," Calypso said.

"Yeah, it is good to see you too," he said.

"Com' lets walk," she said as she hooked her arm through his and lead him away.

* * *

Davy finally reached the top of the mountain, he had not stop running. He collapsed into the dirt as he caught his breath. He heard voices in the distance, he managed the strength to get back up as he stood. He saw Calypso leading Indiana around the rocky top of the foggy mountain. He went to the nearest large rock, one that was in hearing distance as his tired ears listened in to their conversation.

"How tis' your gran'father?" Calypso asked him.

"He is well, how did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking," Indiana said.

"We me' on the se'a, him a little' older than you," Calypso said, cringing from bringing the past up again.

"Did you love him?" Indiana said.

Calypso unhooked her arm as she stared at him.

"Did you love him or not?" Indy asked again.

She hung her head. "I did," she said as she walked away from him.

"Why did you want to see me if I would just make you feel uneasy?" Indy asked feeling her depressed and awkward state.

"Because," she said. "You loo' just lik' him."

Indy didn't like her response, it made him feel like she didn't care at all about him.

"Did you want to see me or him? Because if it was to see him, than you have wasted my time," Indy said coldly as he turned to leave.

"Ye are jus' as cruel," Calypso yelled at him. He stopped abruptly as he turned back to her.

"No, your cruel for fooling me into believing that you cared at all for me, instead you just wanted to see him all this time," Indiana said getting into her face.

"No you just wanted to see my grandfather, but you couldn't do it because you think he is still mad at you. Which he probably is, I don't know. But it is obvious like I said before, that you only wanted to talk to him and not really me. So you could probably use me as a messenger like Hermes. Well I'm sorry, grandmother or not, that is not the way I work. Goodbye," Indiana said coldly as he left heading back down the mountain.

* * *

Davy rose from his hiding spot, letting Calypso see that he had heard everything as her face didn't even flinch. She already knew he was there.

"Don't talk to him again," Davy warned as he headed back down the mountain.

"He is my gran'son too!" Calypso roared, her anger making the wind blow around them.

Davy turned back to her. "Aye, but I love him more," Davy said as he turned his back to her. Calypso wouldn't let him leave as she kept interrupting him.

"You betray'd me!" she said as she remembered it was him that imprisoned her.

"You betrayed me before I did," Davy pointed out. "Ye are free as well as I, we are even now," Davy said as he finally was able to leave.

Thank you to all those that continue to read. Your reviews always make my day seem brighter. 'Olive'


	30. The Sludge Box Worker

Indy stormed down the mountain as his ffet started to hurt from the anger as he stomped down the rooted trail, irratted by his grandmother's lack of love she showed towrds him just moment ago. He heard stomping and quick paced feet behind him as he turned and frowned to see his grandfather coming towards him rather quickly. His grandfather wore a angry and vexed face, but he didn't feel that it was towards his sudden dissaperance.

"You followed me Grandad?" Indiana asked raising an eyebrow.

Davy caught his breath before he answered.

"Of course I did, ye mother and I that ye ran off," Davy explained.

"Oh...am I in trouble?" Indy asked knowing that he might of set his Grandfather's short fuse.

"Nay, ye are not in trouble, with me. Ye mother...I am not so sure about," Davy said smiling and takinghis grandson by his shoulders as they walked down the mountain. Toward the _Nessy_.

* * *

"You ungrateful child!" Olivia screamed through the whole bar, making people look up from thier dinner and drinks. 

"I can not believe snuck out and headed to the mountain! AGAIN! You nearly gave your Grandfather a heartattack chasing you up and down! You almost gave me one!!" Olivia said taking Indiana by his ear and dragging him to the stairs.

Indiana winched at his mother's incredible strenght on his ear.

"Grandad Davy help me!" he called jokingly.

"Ye are on your own lad!" Davy said smiling and sitting next to Jeremiah.

"You will go to bed without supper! And I swear if I find out you pulled another stunt like that I will flog you with the cat'o'nine tails myself!" Olivia screamed throwing him into his room.

She slammed the door behind her as she took a deep breath and let it out, trying to render herself calm again.

She headed downstairs as the bar had gone on with it's usual business.

* * *

Indy layed on his bed and tried to sleep. But with the sun's glare and his rumbling stomach he found it impossible. This wasn't the first time his mother punished him personally. If it was her that did it, it was a mistake. However if he upset his grandfather, it was a large mistake he should feel guilty for. And if he upset them both, it menat he could possibly be sent to the Locker. But he made sure he avoided upsetting them both. 

He let out a breath as he kicked off his boots. Thinking over his long day. It was now mid afternoon. He had not got any sleep. He had found out who his father was. Found out that his Grandfather was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Heard how his mother and grandfather met. Escaped his bedroom. Met both Hermes and Calypso. And had been dragged by his ear infront of the whole village.

"I think my day is full," he chuckeld to himself as he feel asleep.

* * *

"So what happened while you were up on the mountain?" Olivia asked Davy as she washed the dishes. Him eating his dinner. 

Davy debated wither he should tell her about Hermes and Calypso. He knew that her and her mother were still akward with each other. He was too tired to try and calm her down if she had an outburst. _I'll tell her in the morning._ He answered himself.

"Nothing," he shrugged as he ate.

"Nothing?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye nothing," Davy answered back.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked trying to get a rise out of him.

"YES! Nothing! Now will you let me eat in peace-uh!" he said thorwing his fork down irratated.

Olivia laughed to herself as she washed the dishes.

"What is so funny?" Davy asked.

"Nothing," Olivia said reapting his words.

Davy rolled his eyes as he picked up his plate and started to walk out of the kitchen area.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Somewhere," Davy answered.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him as he smiled and took his plate to the bar next to Jeremiah.

* * *

In the town of _Calltainn_, not far from _Ballianas_ where Olivia, Davy and Indiana live. The teenage boy that ran arrands and cleaned at the local Inn the _Sludge Box_ came out of the back door as he headed home. He walked along the dark and muddy streets as he shoved his hands in pockets. 10 years, ever since he was 7. He had worked in that Inn for the boss that hated him with all his might. He never understood why he kept him. He supposed it was because he never gave him a reason to. Nevertheless, Ernest Vanderdecken marched his 17 year old self home to his two sisters and ungrateful mother with his pay for the last month. He wanted despertaly to get out of this town. But he never did find the oppurtunity. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted a group of people coming towards him. _They look really out of place._ Ernie thought to himself. His hazel blue eyes watched as the men approached him. They had been bickering on how to get to _Ballianas_, which Ernie knew the way too. _I wonder how Indiana is_. Ernie thought to himself. 

Ernie studied them. One man which stuck out of the group. He had to be the oddest person he had ever seen. His leather tricorn hat placed itself happily on his head of dark dreadlocks which contained trinkets that noisly clang toghether. His face was tan as his brown eyes twinkled in the dark night through the layer of kohl around his eyes. He had the strangest walk, as if he had never walked on the sturdiness of land before. The other man, who concerned Indiana stared at him. His own blue hazel eyes which were more bluer than Ernie's, gave him a chill as his scarred face darkened under his large brim hat with osrtich feathers. He carried a large gun and sword at his side, while the chupacean monkey sat on his shoulder, with a overcoat and white shirt that matched his owner.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Ernie said somewhat scared and intrigued by them. _The strangest pair of misfits he had seen around._

"Aye ye can," the man with the monkey said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where _Ballianas_ is by chance do you mate?" The kohl man asked.

Ernie nodded his head as he took in the large group.

"Yeah, it's that way," He said pointing to the road along Loch Ness's shore. "About five miles, I should say." Ernie told them.

"Didn't I tell you Barbossa, the lad did help us out!" the kohl man told the man with the brim hat who sent him a glare.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Ernie asked, he didn't want to be home anytime soon. This group of men intriged him, he wanted to know more about them.

The man called Barbossa raised an eyebrow as he turned to the kohl man. "I don't see why not, besides if we use your navigation, I assume we get there faster," Barbossa said.

"It was not my falt, How was I supposed to know it was 20 miles along the short cut to here," the kohl man answered.

"Well follow me, I have been meaning to go to _Ballianas_ sometime soon anyway," Ernie said as he started to walk.

They started to walk as he looked back at them. "So is it safe if I ask you your names?" Ernie said.

"Of course ye can ask lad, My name is Captain Barbossa, this is my crew," he said looking back to Cotton, Marty, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, Mullroy, and another man who kept his hat down.

"Don't you mean my crew Hector?" The kohl man said.

Barbossa scowled at him. "And this is my fellow mate, Jack Sparrow.," Barbossa said briefly.

"Captain, captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said correcting him.

"So what business do you have in _Ballianas_?" Ernie asked.

"Oh, just want to pop in and see an old friend," Jack said smiling.

_BUM, BUM, BUM!! lol anyway, hope you liked the chapter. In case you were wondering why I named the Inn Ernie works in the Sludge Box, well that is a Alaska retaurant that opens when the fair is in town, so I took the name and used it in here. THAT PLACE ROCKS!! And Ernie is the name of my older brother. So I hoped you liked it and see you next time. :) 'Olive'_


	31. A Swordfight and an Old Grudge

Please review me. It helps. LOL anyway thank you to those who HAVE reviewed, I know your reading out there! You can't hide! WAHAHAHA!!! (clears thraot) Sorry. Caffine. 'Olive'

Olivia finished clearing the last table as she made her way to the kitchen. Only Jeremiah sat, trying to finish his last drop. He tried and failed as he fell off his stool.

"Come on ye bilge rat," Davy said lifting his arm over his shoulder to support him. " I'll take ye home, For the last time!"

Davy carried the barel conscious Jeremiah out the door as he closed it behind him. Olivia laughed softly to herself as she removed the white apron from her thin blue skirt and white blouse.

_Alone at last_. She thought to herself. She went upstairs to check on her son. She opened the door quietly as she peered in. A single candle light covered him in a soft glow as he snored softly. She went over quietly to the bed as she gave him a kiss on his head, and stroked his blonde hair before she left him to sleep. Knowing that no doubt, that he had a long day. 

Olivia came downstairs as the Nessy was still at it's eerie quiet moment in the day. She sweeped the floor with the old broom that had seen many years, as the door opened, and voices boomed through the bar.

" Captain Jack Sparrow!" Olivia exclaimed as her jaw dropped from seeing him in her presence.

"Olive!" Jack said running over and hugging her.

"Nice to see ya lass!" he said with the same golden smiled she remembered.

"You haven't aged one bit," she said looking at his apperance. He looked the same since he left here 12 years ago.

"And you have aged rather beautifully I might add," Jack flirted.

"Well thank you Jack," she said blushing.

"Barbossa!" she said as she deverted her attention to the others. Barbossa was the same as Jack, he had not changed since thier last encounter.

"What is your secret, how do you look the same since 12 years ago?" she said hugging him.

"Long story that might be shorter over some brew, we hav' traveled a long ways to see ye," Barbossa answered her.

"Olivia," called a male voice in the back.

Everyone's eyes diverted to the man, who had managed to keep his hat down fo the whole trip and avoid chit chatting.

He lifted his hat as his fimilar face smiled at her. His same eyes,. His same strong face and kind manner. He now had a nicely trimmed beard. It was Donovan Nickel, her former first mate.

"Donovan," she said amazed to see him. "How are you?" she managed to spit out.

Donovan nodded his head in response. "I'm okay, yourself?"

"Fine," she said not able to take her eyes off him.

She snapped out of her gaze as Ernie Vanderdecken tapped on her shoulder. "Ms. Jones?" he asked hesistantly.

"Yes Ernie?" she said turning to him.

"Is Indiana here? May I see him?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, he is upstairs," she said pointing to the stairs. Ernie nodded his head as he flew up the stairs and disappered.

"How is the lad?" Jack asked.

"Stubborn," she said smiling. "But manageable."

Ernie and Indiana raced each other downstairs as everyones eyes fell on Indy.

"Handsome lad," Barbossa commented.

"Thank you sir," Indiana said, trying to figure everyone out.

"Respectful," Donovan added.

Indiana went to his mother's side as he returned everyone's gaze.

"I thought I was in trouble," Indiana said to her.

"You are, but I am offering you clemency for now, but that doesn't mean you are not still in trouble," Olivia pointed out.

"These are the people I was telling you about, the ones that helped save piracy in the Caribbean," Olivia siad.

The pirates smiled proudly at her statment and also as Indy's eyes grew.

" It's a honor," Indy said, too shocked to come up with anything else.

"Let's have that brew," Donovan suggested.

"Well spoke Captain Nickel!" Jack said waving his arms in the air.

* * *

"So tell me about the Locker," Indy asked Jack as they sat around the large table. 

'It's hot," Jack said drinking from his tankard.

"Aye it is," Barbossa added running a hand over his face.

"No doubt that ole' Davy is not having a marvelous time trapped in his own Locker," Jack said liking the idea of Davy suffering under the hot sun.

Indiana and Olivia exchanged glances. They knew that Davy was not in the Locker, and was probally coming back soon.

"So the Fountain of Youth, you did it. You found it," Olivia siad changing the subject.

"Aye, it was not very easy either," Barbossa said.

"I'm sure Ole' Davy could use a Fountain of Youth before his truly beloved decided to leave him," Jack said smiling.

As Jack said that Davy Jones walked through the door, angry by Jack being there. Barbossa, Donovan, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs who had their view top the door, grew fearful at the sight of the human Davy. Jack who had his back to Davy didn't hear him come in and didn't see him as he continued to continued to bash him.

"I need to talk to the whelp and ask him what Jonesy's face looked like when he was in those tiny little rowboats and he was gazing up at his former ship," Jack said.

"Sparrow," Barbossa said as Davy grew even more angry and walked over to him.

"I'm talking Hector you can have your turn later. Or if him and Beckey are having tea in the hot sun, probally drying him up, tentacles and all!" Jack said louder.

Davy stopped right behind Jack, towering over him. Jack still didn't notice.

"Captain," Gibbs said pointing at Davy who was standing right behind Jack.

Jack looked behind him to see Jones. He merly turned back around and tried to finish his drink. Then he stopped halfway to a drink when he relizaed what he saw.

"Jack Sparra," Davy said, knowing Jack would hate to hear that.

Jack sprung up in his chair as he started to point a nervous finger at him.

He was about to say something when he fainted from the shock and from too much rum.

"Glad to see I still have that impression-uh," Davy said smiling over Jack's unconcious body.

"How did ye get out!' Barbossa said angry to see Davy Jones still alive.The monkey schreeched loudly at Davy as it took off running.

"It is called 'Davy Jones Locker' Ye think I would not be able to find a way out of my own purgatory?" Davy said smiling.

Olivia smirked, knowing that wasn't true. He was just trying to sound more powerful than he really was.

"But...but...but," Ragetti stuttered.

"Yes?" Davy said.

Jack finally got up from his episode as he saw Davy again and let out a an alarmed call.

"You are not here," Jack accused Davy. "You are just a figment of my sun-idled brain!"

"Ohhh," Davy said smiling. "But I am here."

"Ye stabbed my heart," Davy said more serious.

"Technically it was William who stabbed the heart, and that is why he is now that said Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jack retorted.

"But ye helped!" Davy pointed out.

Jack started to grow nervous as he stumbled over his words.

"We were on opposite sides of the board mate," Jack said. "In fact. I _freed _you!"

"You freed me?" Davy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye mate!" Jack said, hopeful. "Just out of the goodness of me own ticker!"

Davy narrowed his eyes as he let a soft growl escape his throat. Loud enough for Jack to hear.

"That was many years ago," Donovan said rising and standing in between the two. "It's time we move on."

Davy hand went to his sword. Jack saw it and went for his own.

"Oh.. but I have a hard time putting things behind me!" With that he drew his sword and clanged it with Jack's.

Jack fought back in self diffence as Davy sword clanged.

"Stop it you stupid pirates!" Olivia screamed.

Barbossa came and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Best to let them tire," he said smiling.

Davy managed a kick as Jack flew out the door and into the muddy street. Davy jumped upwards trying to bring his sword on Jack. Jack blocked it as he rolled over and gave Davy a kick in the ribs, giving him enough room to get up and clang his sword again.

Everyone had joined the two outside as they fought by lantern light that came from the houses outside.

More residents came and joined, watching a respected citizen of the town, also an old man, fight an infamous young pirate.

Davy grabbed Jack wrist and then shoved him to the ground. Jack blocked another blow as he got back up.

"I beat you once, I can beat you again!" Jack yelled. "Only this time you don't have any tentalces for me to cut off!"

"I'll cut off your head-uh!" Davy yelled back.

"Will these two ever get along?' Indiana asked Barbossa.

"Jack might give up if he finds some asspect of profit in it for him, Davy Jones...I still hav' me doubts about," Barbossa answered as he watched the two.

Davy and Jack stopped caught thier breaths, still glaring at one another.

"You fight well...for an old salt," Jack said.

"Ye fight well yourself...for an old woman," Davy said back.

Jack and Davy sprung back into it as they continued to verbally bash each other

"I'll resend ye back to the Locker-uh!" Davy spat.

Jack managed to dodge Davy's head swing towards him as he knocked his sword out of Davy's hands as he tried to bring it back down on Jack. Jack pointed his sword at Davy, as Davy huffed in anger from jack beating him.

"I don't want to fight you savvy?" Jack said. "Can you put the past behind you, at least for your daughter's sake?"

Davy glanced over at Olivia's stern, but pleading face.

Davy let out a sigh as he extended his hand. "All right Sparra I will give you peace for my daughter's sake, but not yours," he growled.

Jack shook his hand as they headed back into the Nessy.


	32. Two Kinds of Monsters

_Sadly my story is going to have to end sometime, so I'm not going to tell you when, or how many chapters I have left because I might get more ideas. So there is a little hope...or is there? BUM BUM BUM!!! 'Olive'_

The whole night when the pirates caught up and told their past stories, Olivia and the rest could still feel the uneasiness between Davy and Jack. Just because they shook hands didn't mean that they wouldn't at a moments pause take their momentary peace back and wield their swords once again.

Davy sat in between Indiana and Olivia as Jack stared across the table at him between Barbossa and Donovan. Clearly, they were still on rough patches together. It started to iratate Olivia as Davy's resentment to wards Jack started to interfere with her having a good time with her old friends.

"Vanderdeckan tell me about your family, Is your father a sailor too?" Barbossa asked Ernie who sat on the opposite side of Indiana.

Ernie Vanderdecken gave a frown as he changed the subject. "So who is Will Turner?"

"He is the now previous Captain of the Flying Dutchman," Jack said looking at Davy who sat there and sent him a nasty glare at the mention of the name if his ship.

"What do you mean _previous_?" Indiana inquired curiously.

"The whelp, found a way to break his bound to the ship for full-filling his duty, unlike some," Jack said.

Davy shoot out of his chair and try to fly across the table as Olivia and Indiana held him back.

As Davy sat back down, still showing much disdain and anger in his face to Jack. Olivia didn't sit down.

"Do you respect me Jack?" Olivia asked anger flaring in her eyes.

"Of course I do Olive," Jack said.

"You obviously don't, for if you did, you would not insult my father the way you just did," Olivia snapped.

"My sincerest apologizes Olive, I didn't mean to upset _you_," Jack said clasping his hands together in a bow.

Davy rose out of his chair, making it fall where he stood. He turned to Olivia.

"I don't need you to defend me-uh," he said harshly.

Olivia returned his cold glare as she spoke to him now. "Obviously you do, for you still can't control your anger, after all these years."

Davy narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk down to me girl," he growled.

"Is that a threat Captain?" Olivia growled back.

Davy's lower lip quivered in anger as he tried to say something when the front door flew open. Everyones attention diverted to the mountain of the man before them.

Philip Vanderdeckan, stood in the door as he stared harshly and furiously at his son. His large muscles and penetrating green eyes that looked like they had been from the pit of hell themselves. His graying brown hair and short beard that made him look more menacing as it glistened with what passer-bys assumed blood that clotted in it. But Ernie knew that was because he slaughtered the animals for meals.

He glared at his shocked son's face.

"You this is where you have been all night boy!" His voice boomed throughout the Inn, making Jack jump slightly in his chair. But that was because the rum made him sensitive to the noise by now.

Phillip Vanderdeckan darted forward as he grabbed his stunned and scared son by his shirt collar and hoisted him out of his chair.

"We are going home boy! And you will be punished severely this time!" He said as he dragged him to the door.

Olivia flew past Davy as she screamed at Vanderdeckan.

"Phillip! Your son has done nothing wrong! I invited him here after his work was finished," She lied as she came into his face. "And it was my fault that I didn't give him the chance to let you know--,"

Olivia couldn't finish as Vanderdeckan threw his son away and his hand made contact with her throat as he shoved her against the wall, holding her firmly and squeezing.

The pirates jumped in surprised as they watched as he held her helplessly.

"You stupid pirate whore," he spat in her face as she struggled. "What made you think you could do what you wish with my bastard of a son!"

Everyone grew angry at the comment as they continued to grow more impatient.

"Because I actually care about the well being of others," Olivia choked under his grip.

He stepped closer to her, so his body was touching hers as she could fell his rotten breath on her face. She didn't react, showing her poker face the best she could. Davy shifted uncomfortably as his hand rested on his hip, on his broadsword.

She cringed as he leaned in closer, far too close.

"Does that include my well being as well?" he said grinning, exposing his crooked, yellow teeth.

She slapped him across the face with the effort she had left while still under his grip.

He smirked at his stinging face.

"I have been a lonely man since my wife has been sick," he said again.

"Am I supposed to pity you?" Olivia snapped back viciously.

"How about it whore?" Vanderdeckan said his eyes traveled over her body.

Davy saw it as he drew his sword from his sheath as he held it out menacingly.

"Ye don't want to be doing that in the presence of me-uh," Davy warned dangerously.

"Of course Davy Jones, the 'Terror of the Seven Seas', Lord Beckett's stooge," Vanderdeckan said sarcastically.

"I used to work for the company you know, before you stupid wretched pirates lost me my job!" Vanderdeckan said, his green eyes boring into Davy's turquoise ones. "I knew a man who was on the Endeavour when she got raped," Vanderdeckan said jerking her throat a bit.

The pirates heads snapped at Vanderdeckan's rant. Olivia never told them that. Indiana grew more angry as he was reminded of Lord Beckett.

"He was holding you down Jones?" Vanderdeckan smiled at Davy's stunned and icy glare.

"After what he described to me, I would love to hear her pretty voice let out a scream," Vanderdeckan smiled knowing that statement had an impact.

Davy started to shake as his anger overwhelmed his body. Fists clenched, teeth clamped so tight he felt blood in his mouth from his gums. The crew of the Black Pearl wanted desperately to inter fer, but couldn't do it if Olivia was still in his grasp. He could easily break her neck.

Vanderdeckan turned to his enraged son who stared at his father with the greatest hatred he could muster. For many years he hated his father. Every lashing he received, every bruise left on his body from him. Every hateful thing spat at him. He never once felt mercy or love to him. And he was now taking it out on the ones that truly cared about him in his life.

"Watch how it is done boy," his father said grinning at him.

He turned back to Olivia as his tongue pushed into her mouth as he ran his hand up and down her breasts.

She didn't show no emotion as he did this. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He drew back suddenly from her, wide-eyed and mouth open yelping from pain. He let go of her throat as he spun around slowly to see a kitchen knife held by his son, covered in crimson blood. His face cold and angry. He hesitated, but stabbed his father in the chest making him double over in pain even more. Philip Vanderdeckan was still a strong man as he managed the strength to throw a punch making it connect with the side of his head, making him spin in the air and landing on his back on the floor unconscious. He felt another sharp blade pierce him as he turned to see Davy Jones with his sword on the handle of the blade, he smiled cruelly as he stepped closer to the bleeding former Company Agent.

"Do you fear death? To bad I'm not in _that_ business anymore-uh!" he said evilly as he slowly and cruelly took the sword out of his body. Vanderdeckan finally collapsed to the ground. Breathing his last breaths of life.

Davy ran over to his daughter who was still standing against the wall.

"Are ye alright," Davy said placing his hands on each side of her face, inspecting her.

"I'm alright," she said bluntly as she stormed outside.

Indiana came to his friend as he tried to wake him up.

"Ernie? Ernie wake up," Indiana said shaking him.

Barbossa rose from his chair as he went outside looking for Olivia.

"What was the agent bloke talking about?" Pintel asked turning to Ragetti as he shrugged.Everyone in the room still stunned by what happened.

Gibbs turned to Jack who was staring at Indiana, his mind buzzing.

"What was he talking about captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'll tell it to you by the end of the week perhaps, when I have another rum to help my process of putting the pieces together," Jack said.

* * *

Olivia rubbed her arms trying to shrug off the last few moments, wiping her mouth in the process. And hand touched her shoulder as she jumped. Barbossa stared at her with a concerned face.

"Are ye alright," Barbossa asked, 'Jack the monkey' sitting on his shoulder looking concerned as well.

She looked away from him.

"I'm fine Hector," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barbossa said.

"Talk about what? You saw it all," Olivia said bluntly.

"No, not that, what ye neglected to tell any of us," Barbossa said sternly.

"Would you tell someone you got raped?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

Barbossa sighed. Knowing the answer to her rhetorical question.

"I just need some time alone right now," Olivia said in a melancholy tone.

She felt Barbossa's hand slide from her shoulder and his footsteps going inside.

All day she had been reminded of that night. All day it haunted her. All day she wanted to scream and burst into tears. It had bothered her so much today, that she could barley muster the strength to look at Indiana when she saw him earlier. She reached into her pocket as she brought out the locket. She flipped it open as she listened to the sad tune play. She let a tear fall down her face.

"You betrayed me," she said to the locket. She gazed at the Loch as she ran over to it, nearly tripping on her skirts on the way there. She skidded to a halt at the end of the dock, as she threw the locket as far as she could into the black waters. She listened as the song die and muffle from the consuming waters. She let out a breath as she sat on the dock, curling into a ball. She rested her head on her knees as she looked on Loch Ness.

Her ears perked as she heard a strange unnatural noise. It sounded like a deep call from an animal. She looked around her and then at the water. She rose to her feet as it bubbled in front of her. She backed away as they rose fainter and faster. She almost screamed as a large shape emerged out of the water. She started to panic as the creature gazed down at her, towering over her with it's long neck.

It's large head formed into a snout as his blue eyes looked down at her. It's long gray neck stretched as his large body bobbed out of the water and revealed it's four diamond shaped fins.

Olivia stood frozen where she was as the snout came right to her face. Sniffing her. It opened it's mouth slowly. She started to panic slightly, thinking it was going to devour her. Instead it stuck out it's large pink tongue as it started from her neck to her face and into her hairline, licking her leaving a slimy spit like substance dripping down her face and onto her clothes.

Wide-eyed she stared at the monster. It tilted it's head. Still very close to her, so she could feel it's hot breath on her body.

She managed a weak smile as it gently touched her on the arm. She reached out with her right hand nervously as she stroked it's nose.

It welcomed her touch as it leaned into it. Closing it's large blue eyes. She let out a small and nervous laugh as she continued to pet it.

_What the hell am I doing?_ she thought to herself.

The monster withdrew from her as he sunk below the surface of the water. Disappearing below the black surface of Loch Ness.

She sighed in relief. Thanking God that the thing hadn't eaten her. She started to walk back, the slime still oozing it's way down her blouse and staining it. As something was thrown into her path. The silver gleamed in the moonlight as she picked up the locket she just threw in the Loch. She picked it up amazed and stunned. She opened it to hear the music play again, relieved that it still worked. She looked back at the water as the monster poked it's head out by the sound of the music.

"So I'll see you again?" she asked the monster.

He didn't respond, she didn't think it would as it lowered it's head once again and swam back below. Gone.

She looked back down at the locket and smirked. "I just can't get rid of you can I?" she asked the locket.

* * *

"Oi!" Jack said pointing at the slime on her face and hair. Everyone in the Inn stared at her stunned expression.

"What is all that stuff," Jack asked.

"Nothing," she said as she raced up the stairs to her own bedroom.

_Well that is Chapter 32. Wow, I never thought I would even write this much, but you have all given me the will to keep going so I thank you all for your limitless support. Thank you all so much.So...I guess I end this with some disclaimers. Philip Vanderdeckan, I can not take credit for his name. He is actually from a book I read over the summer called... Castaways of the Flying Dutchman by Brian Jacques, the same writer of the Redwall books (and no Davy Jones is not in it...sadly) But I do own Ernie, he is my own creation. Olivia is also mine, Along with Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll from Tortuga, Sherry (from the bakery in the 'Scotland Birth' chapter) Who is actually based on my boss at work Sherry Mills. The sweatiest old woman in the world :). Glenda, who I based on Mercedes from Pan's Labyrinth. Jeremiah is my own creation from my mind. And the crew of the Duchess of the Loch, including hunky Donovan belong to me. And I don't know who created the Loch Ness Monster but I'll just spit ball it and say 'God'. I don't know. And of course the Pirates we all love belong to the mouse with the button nose. What a twisted world we live in. lol. And...I'll shut up now. BYE_


	33. The Next Captain of the Flying Dutchman

Olivia ran upsatirs as the pirates stared at her quick descent up. Ernie woke up from as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe his aching head. Ernie's eyes diverted to his dead father's body as it lay still in the pool of blood formed by his wounds. Still, lifeless eyes staring back at him. He had finaly realized what he had done. He had just killed his own father. He felt no ounce of remorse towards him, or any sense of guilt for doing it other than, how would he face his mother and sisters? He couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Captain Barbossa," Ernie called flatly.

Barbossa turned his direction from the stairs and to the young lad on the floor.

"You still need a deckhand for your crew?" Ernie asked, his eyes iced over with seriousness.

Barbossa gave a slight nod as he watched Pintel and Ragetti carry the dead man out of the Inn.

"Well, at least one of us is escaping this old town," Indiana said trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. It didn't seem to work as Ernie seemed to stare into nothingness. No smile, no happiness. As if all the happiness in the world was pulled away from him suddenly.

Jack went to Davy hesistantly, still feeling the resentment Davy had towards him linger. "So who was the unfortunate bugger?" Jack asked.

Davy furrowed his brows at Jack as his frown painted his face. "The only person I hate more than you-uh."

* * *

Olivia fianlly reached the stairs as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against the closed wooden door for support as she slid down it. Her slimy, gloopy hair sticking slightly to the smooth door on the way down. She brought her knees to her chest as she sighed. 

She closed her eyes as she let the quiet moment creep around her.

"Hello," called a cheerful voice from inside her room. She jumped at the sound of it as she rolled her eyes at the messanger sitting on her bead, swinging his legs back and forth like a child.

"You need to stop appearing like that," Olivia said smiling at Hermes. "Might give me a heart-attack when I am Davy's age."

"I don't mean to scare you," Hermes said apologinacally. " I just like to see your face when I do." He chuckeld.

"Well, as old as you probally are Hermes, you are still as friendly and energetic when I first met you in the shack," Olivia said smirking as she rose to her feet.

"So what message do you bring me this time from Calypso?" Olivia asked.

"Surprisingly, this message is not from your mother," Hermes said surprised and shocked himself.

Olivia blinked as she heard the words roll of his tongue. Every message she got had been sent from Calypso.

"So who is it from?" Olivia asked both curious and fearful at the same time.

"Poseidon," he said.

"What does the God of the Sea wish to tell me?" Olivia asked a little nervous.

"Calypso was stripped of her powers to grant power to the mortal who wish to sail the Flying Dutchman, that power was given to Poseidon and also Hades who agreed later to to grant Poseidon full resposiblity," Hermes explained.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because she fell in love with a mortal," Hermes said.

Olivia nodded her head as she understood.

"Poseidon wants your son, Indiana, to be the next ferrier of souls. Ten years to the Dutchman," Hermes siad trying to put it as softly as he could.

"WHAT!" Olivia shrieked.

Hermes clutched his ears. "Bloody mortal! That hurt my ears!"

"No, absoultly not!" Olivia said pacing the floor frantically. "And besides, I thought Will Turner was still captain!"

"Poseidon believes merely in duty and responsibility. Will Turner already filled his ten years. Poseidon has agreed that your son will serve only his ten years," Hermes added trying to calm her down.

"Why is it that you Heathan God's believe that you can foul around with the lives of others?!" Olivia screamed which made the whole Inn shake. "What makes you can ruin every mortal's life?"

"Not every mortal's, just the ones that matter," Hermes said defending himself.

Olivia huffed. Rapid and angered breaths going in and out of her chest.

"Tell your Poseidon 'no', my son will not end up like my father did," Olivia said sternly.

"He will not end up like Davy Jones, as long as he follows the rules. Davy broke the rules. You need to understand tha-

Olivia interrupted Hermes. "I Said NO," Olivia cried.

Hermes stood as he stood in fornt of Olivia, he being only a little taller than her by a couple of inches.

"He won't end up like Davy, I promise," Hermes said quietly.

"How can you promise?" Olivia snapped. "Your a god, you have your own priorites to worry about messanger boy."

Hermes sighed. He knew he could say nothing to sway her.

"Poseidon also wants to talk to you about it," Hermes told her. "Immediatly, he told me."

Olivia let out a breath as she tried to calm down. Feeling defeated, she gave in.

"Where is he?" Olivia asked with cold eyes.

"He will come when Will Turner arrives," Hermes said.

"Will Turner?" Olivia questioned.

"The same, he will talk to Indiana and you what duties he has to prefrom during the service," Hermes said turning to leave.

"Why can't Davy do it?" Olivia snapped.

"Becuase Poseidon doesn't trust Davy Jones, he broke the rules remember," Hermes said raising a finger.

Olivia was about to say something to defend Davy, but couldn't form a strong enough sentance as she knew he was right.

Olivia watched Hermes leave as she heard something downstairs.

"YOU!" She heard Davy's voice boom though the whole Inn. Olivia knew that it could only be one thing.

* * *

The two captains of the Flying Dutchman stared each other, glaring and scowling at the other. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Davy growled viciously as their eyes bore into each other.

"How are you still alive?" Will asked coldly. Jack stared at the two in his chair as he tried to answer Will's question.

"We have been wondering that too for a while now Will-

"Shut up," Davy snapped at Jack. Jack did indeed, as Davy and Will's eyes met again.

"I do not want to fight you Jones," Will said. "I have come for one thing and one thing only."

"And what is that-uh?" Davy asked, studying Will with suspicious eyes.

"Indiana Jones," Will said.

Indiana's ears perked at the sound of his name. _What does he want with me?_ Indy thought. Davy shocked glanced at Indy and back to Will.

"What do you want with my grandson?" Davy demanded.

"Grandson?" Will blinked confused.

"My son," came Olivia's voice as she stood next to Davy.

"You had a son?" Will asked her, more kindly.

"I think him being here is a dead give away," Olivia responded.

Will smiled.

"You haven't answered my question," Davy reminded. "What do you want with my grandson?"

Before Will could respond Olivia spoke up. "Hermes paid me another visit," she said to Davy.

"What, again?!" Davy spat in rage.

"Poseidon wants him to be the next captain of the Flying Dutchman," Olivia said as she hung her head.

"NO!!" Davy roared.

"Bloody hell mate!" Jack cried from his chair as his now highly sensitve ears, by the rum's doing, rung loudly as he clamped them.

"Isn't that for your grandson to decide?" Will pointed out, trying to provoke Davy.

"Do not test me Turner," Davy spat back at him.

"Poseidon is also on his way," Olivia added, cringing and waiting for Davy's reaction. However, all she got was narrowed angry eyes and a scowling growl.

"We should retire, perhaps?" Barbossa said rising to his feet. Olivia gave him a slight nod.

"Take room five," she added. Barbossa nodded as he went over to Jack.

"On your feet Sparrow," Barbossa.

"But I don't want to get up," Jack whinned.

"UP!" Barbossa yelled in his ears, making Jack clutch them in pain. As Jack threw up his arms, the action made him fall back in his chair an landing on the floor.

Everyone in rolled thier eyes.

Will, Olivia, Indiana, and Davy watched as they disappered before they resumed to speak to each other again.

"Poseidon wants to speak to us about making Indiana captain of the Flying Dutchman, that is why I am here," Will explained.

"Why does he want me to do it?" Indiana asked Will.

"He wouldn't say," Will sighed. "Perhaps it was because you are related to him," Will said glancing over to the older Jones.

"How did you manage to brake free of your bond to the Dutchman?" Olivia asked.

Will looked over at Davy. "I followed my duty," he said coldly.

Davy was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Yes he did," said an old gruff voice which commanded authority. Poseidon came from the shadows as his dark blue toga swayed as he walked. His light brown hair that curled and rested neatly ontop of his head. His short brown beard, that also curled into waves, clung neatly to his strong jaw. His strong muscles that contracted as he tightenes his grip on his golden triton at the sight of Davy Jones.

"Unlike some that choose to abuse the power given to them," Poseidon said looking intentionally at Davy.

"I did do my duty, your fellow god choose to betray me. She-

Poseidon interrupted before Davy could say more. "Calypso is a goddess Jones, she was bound by the laws that were created for the better of Mt. Olympus, her disapperance was her following her duty. Nothing more, and nothing less," Poseidon spat at Jones.

"I would have thought you would have learned that by now. We are all bound by the word we keep," Poseidon said adding more greif to Davy's state of mind.

Poseidon turned to Indiana as he went to business.

"For five years the Flying Dutchman has layed in my harbors, with nobody to master it since young Mr. Turner's duty was fulfilled," He said glancing at Will and nodding. "You are part of the sea, by the goddesse's blood. I would like to name you the new captain. And in return, you shall be granted everlasting life by Zeus himself. That is, if you are true to your purpose and your soul is pure," Poseidon announched proudly.

Indiana's eyes widened at the mention of eternal life. It was something everyman dreamed of. But that would mean he would have to go against the wishees of both his mother and more imporatntly Grandfather. Poseidon smiled as he debated silently.

Indiana turned to Will as he stared at him. "Is it worth it?" he asked Will.

Will blinked at his statement as he thought.

"For you, maybe. I had no choice and can not truly tell you yes or no," Will responded.

"But I can-uh!" Davy snapped as he felt cast aside. "You will not!"

"This is his decision! And only his!" Poseidon yelled.

"I will not have my Grandson on that wretched ship!" Davy screamed at Poseidon.

"It is still not in your power weither he chooses to or not!" Poseidon stated puffing his chest.

"I'll do it," Indiana spoke through the chaos.

Everyone stopped abrutly as they looked at him.

Olivia could feel tears forming in her eyes as she choked on her words. "What?" she said.

Davy was however furious. "What did you just say-uh!" he demanded as his echoing voice shook the room.

"I said 'I'll do it'," Indiana said flatly and sternly. "It is time I left the nest and learned how to fly on my own," Indiana said trying to ease the tension of the situatuion. Poseidon smiled as he nodded his head. Pleased. Davy was not.

Davy stromed over to Indy as he was now in his face hollering. "YOU WANT TO LEAVE! THEN LEAVE! BUT YOU LEAVE **WITHOUT** MY BLESSING-UH!" With that Davy flew the door nearly off it's hinges as he stromed outside.

"Indiana," Will said. "You have a family here. That is something you shouldn't throw away," Will said trying to persuade him, for Olivia's sake who was now crying on his shoulder, only becasue Davy had stromed away.

"I not throwing it away," Indiana said, his eyes showing a little sadness. "I'm just trying something new," he said as he went over to his mother.

His mother turned from Will's shoulder as she stared at him with bloodshot and teary eyes.

"Why do you want leave?" she asked, as pain was heard in her voice.

Indiana sighed. He wanted to go. He wanted to see the ship his grandfather and his mother told him about. He never been anywhere other than _Ballianas_ and _Calltainn._ Maybe that is why he climbed. To discover the world that his mother and grandfather managed to keep hidden from him. He wanted more. He did not want to linger here for the rest of his days.

"I need to do this," he stated quietly.

"Why?" she asked quietly back.

"Because I am disobediant child," he smiled as he let a single tear roll down his face. Olivia flew away from Will as she embraced her son. Him crying softly along with her. Trying to make himself feel less guilty for what he was about to do.

* * *

Davy rowed vigourisly to the middle of Loch Ness as anger pumped in his veins which gave him adrenaline. He huffed in and out with anger. _WHY! WHY! WHY!_ the same single question that plagued his mind. 

Davy remembered the Flying Dutchman, how could he forget? If they didn't bother him during the daytime with memeories, the invaded his sleep. He hated what he had become. The devil with tentacles. Because of what he had become, he never could have seen his daughter when she was born. When she took her first steps. When she would look up to him as the only thing that was inportant in his world. He smiled as he pictured a little girl with bouncy red curls, his eyes staring back up at him and that angelic face. He missed it.

He missed it because of the Flying Dutchman. That ship took everything from him. Leaving him heartless and cruel. Bitter and miserable. it was the one of the last sad reminders of the love he shared for the woman that loved him. But not really. Poseidon was right. Calypso could have never of loved Davy, even if she wanted to. It was forbidden. Which he now realized that it was him, not Calypso that made her abandon thier child. She was the proof of their passion. No mortal can love a god. Just like pirates, they had a code to follow.

_Perhaps she really did love Olivia_ he thought to himself. Now the only male companion, his grandson, was about to leave and serve the same fate as him.

"He will not be gone forever, as long as he serves his purpose," Poseidon said as he landed in the rowboat across from Davy who hung his head.

"Jones," Poseidon said, trying to catch his attention. Davy lifted his head as he scowled.

"You got what you wanted! Now get out of me rowboat!" Davy growled.

Poseidon smirked at the mortal's anger.

"You wern't the first Jones," Poseidon said, remembering an old story. "Calypso, your past lover. Took in my enemy. Perhaps you have heard of Odysseus?"

Davy didn't reply, just furrowed his eyebrows in hatred.

"Odysseus was a nuisance that deserved to be parished from the face of the earth. But Athena, favored him.For easons I choose not to believe. And so did Calypso," Poseidon said smiling, seeing Davy's angered reaction as a joy to continue.

"Calypso grew fond of him. But it could never be. Hermes was sent. She was ordered to realese him. Then after that blasphemining mortal returned home. Calypso secretly searched for someone new. To replace her Odysseus. Then she found you. She would have almost loved you, if she wasn't trying to replace _him_ all this time."

Davy leaned forward as he smirked at his rebutle. "If she never loved me. Than why did she bare my child-uh?"

"Your daughter is a mistake, a cunt who decided to give birth to the man's child when he took advantaged of her in the first place," Poseidon spat angrilly as his patience started to ware thin.

Davy resisited the urge to drive his sword thorugh Poseidon as he remebered. _Gods can't die._

"But he does have a purpose to serve to the Gods doesn't he? Indiana? The only one of you Jones that I actaully like. I'm tired of trying to reason with you and dreadfully tired of trying to see, what good you ever were," Poseidon said.

Davy frowned as the boat gently tossed in the waves of Loch Ness, thinking of what to say.

"It won't be forever, remember that, if you can." Poseidon said as a huge wave collapsed on top of the boat. Davy was thorwn from it and into the water as he kicked his legs towards the surface. He gasped for air as he grabbed on to the overturned longboat that bobbed in the water. He looked arount to see Poseidon had disappeared in the huge wave. He saw something familiar float by as he grabbed his hat and placed it crookedly on his head as he paddled back to shore.


	34. Not as they seem

It would be a week before Indiana left with Will Turner. One week to learn from Will on how to be captain of the the Flying Dutchman. Davy was not allowed to teach, only Will was. If Davy did interfer, which he did once, Poseidon would return and put Davy back into his place. Davy, outraged and upset, spent most of his time either on the loch, or in his room. He could not bare the fact that his enemy was teaching his grandson the things he was supposed to. Olivia felt as if she was also shoved to the side. This was the last she would see of her son until his deprature. Will and Indiana spent countless hours at the same table going over procedures and questions. Wanting to step in, she couldn't as Indiana and Will would send her annoyed looks when she interrupted, as if she was a very over-protective mother. It made her heart weigh heavy as she wanted to spend this last week with him. Telling her son things she hadn't before. Making sure that she no longer felt like she had not told him anything.

Barbossa, Donovan and Jack had seen her carry herself around the Inn with nothing but a frown. They had decided to stay and try to comfort her. Jack had tried many times to try to cheer her up when Davy was not looking. But so far, she had barely looked up at all of his attempts. Donovan talked to her about how her former crew was, trying to keep her mind off her son. Barbossa would stare at her across from the bar, trying his best to let her be and allow her to be alone as she had wished. 'Jack' the monkey also following the same actions as his master. Barbossa only watched her, usually drinking as he did this. Looking as if he was debating something with himself in his mind.

Glenda also tried very hard to console her. She hated to she anyone she loved in such pain. She gave her a weak smile with concerned eyes everytime she passed by, hoping the geture would help a bit. But it did not.

Olivia went up to her room as she finished the dishes. She passed by the numbered rooms as she passed by the open door to room five.

Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy and Murtogg sat on the floor and on the two beds in the large room. They looked up from thier card game as they saw her pass. They could also sense her sadness. But knew nothing could say could make her feel any better.

Olivia stopped by Davy's room as she knocked on it. No answer. She knocked on it again several times. Still no answer. She wished her father would open up for her. But he didn't.

"Please open the door," she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. She leaned her head against the door as she swallowed the large lump in her throat. Davy didn't answer. Her heart started to break as he continued to ignore her.

"Please... Davy," she sobbed as chocked on her words. Sadness overtook her as the events of the week layed heavy on her that she had trouble breathing.

* * *

If Davy Jones still had his heart, he probally would have opened the door. But he wanted to be left alone. He was angry. He was angry at his grandson for making such a foolish mistake to join the Dutchman. He was angry that his enemies were here, staying in the same house he slept in. He was angry at not being able to at least teach his grandson the way he wanted. And he was also angry that he could hear his daughter's sobs coming thorugh the door, and not opening it for her so he could comfort before he heard her walk away. He held his hat in his hands, spinnig it on its edges in a circle in his hands. He felt the bed sink under his weight as he slumped down into the mattress. Memories flooding back to him. About his first love. Calypso. _Had she been trying to replace him the whole time?_ he pondered bitterly. He mouth formed into a snarl as Poseidon's words raced in his mind. "Calypso," he sighed. "Why?" he said as his lip quivered. He notiched and stopped it. He hung his head as he gazed back to the floor. He closed his eyes as the single candle's flicker dimmed the room from the dark night outside the window. He was surpised to feel hands touch each side of his face, caressing his cheeks with warm affection. He didn't open his eyes, thinking that it was his daughter's. 

"Olivia," he said as he leaned into her touch, somehow there was something diffrent, but also familiar.

"No my dear D'avy," said a familiar Jamaican accented voice. His eyes shot open as Calypso was standing in front of him.

Shocked was not the word to describe Davy's reaction. He was both bewildered and amazed by her sudden appaerance as he studied her with his blue eyes. Lips parted slightly, he rose from the bed as her hands slipped from his face to his chest. Her face kind and heart warming.

"I thought ye would never want to see me again," Davy finally managed to say.

"You an' Indiana never gav' me th' chance to explain why I wanted to see 'im that day on the mountain," Calypso said as she came in closer, making Davy breath nervously as it kissed her face.

"I want'd to tell 'im tha' Poseidon woul' be comin'. An' to ask im' not to do it," Calypso said as her brown eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

"I thought ye said that, he reminded you of me-uh?" Davy asked

"Him does," Calypso said agreeing with him. Davy sighed at her asnwer.

"Why have ye come?" Davy finally asked with a stern voice.

"To say I am sorry I never cam' tha' day," Calypso said dropping her head. "Ye had every right to be angry."

"Perhaps-uh," Davy said lifting her chin with his fingers.

"But I also owe ye an apology," he said as he searched for what words to spill out to her. "I should have never had done that to ye," he said as her eyes kindly looked into his.

"I hope that ye will be able to forgive me one day," Davy said shamefully. He was about to speak again when he was interuppted by her lips silencing him. She lingered for a moment then withdrew.

Feeling his akawardness she turned from him. "Im sorry if--

She couln't finished as his lips crashed on to hers. She returned it as she felt his hands go to her waist, pulling her slighty against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she played with his beads that hung from his hair as she kissed him. They both stopped as she layed her head on his chest and under his chin. She closed her eyes as he gently rocked her in his arms were they stood.

"I wan' to forget wha' we did to each ot'er Davy Jones," she said as a tear rolled down her face. "And go back to lovin' ye."

"But it's for forbidden-uh," Davy said sorrowful.

She stepped away from him, though still in his arms. She gazed back up at him as he ran his hand softly down her cheek.

"My heart will always belon' to ye," she said before she kissed him on the lips once more, and then left.

"I love ye," he said as he stood in his empty bedroom, knowing that she still heard him.

* * *

Olivia layed on her bed, tugging at the loose thread on her blanket. She heard the door open as she sat up. 

"Hello Hector," she greeted Barbossa with a small smile.

He nodded slightly as 'Jack' left off his shoulder as he shut the door quietly and tightly behind him. Barbossa looked her over as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I apologize for not consoling you this week," he said as he sighed.

"It's alright," Olivia reasurred.

"No it's not," Barbossa snapped impaitently, more to himself then her. He gazed at her with stern eyes. "I shoud have said somethin', but I didn't."

"Really I'm fine," she said trying to read him with her eyes, he seemed more...diffrent, she just couldn't place what it was. But something in his eyes held a sense of want and drunken lust as she continued to stare suspiciously at him.

She felt a chill run up her spin as he scooted closer to her. She scooted away, as he followed. She started to grow a little nervous at his advances.

"I want ye to know that... I," Barbossa said stumbling over his words. " always loved ye."

Her eyelids disappered as her eyes grew wide, sitting shocked by his statement. She found no words to return back. She did like Barbossa, but just as a fellow captain and pirate, she thought he was the same. He leaned his head a little towards her as she could finally smell the rum on his breath. He was drunk. Making her sit even more uncomfortably. He stopped as he then cupped her face with his hand. She turned away from his callused and rough hands, shuddering his touch. She rose to her feet as she quickly walked away from the bed.

"I'm sorry Hector, but I do not feel the same way as you," she said quickly and to the point. "Please leave," she added not daring to look back at him.

She jumped slightly as she heard his footsteps on the floorboards, she could feel his breath on her as it prickeled the hair on her neck. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

"Why do ye not share my compassion?" he asked in ragged breaths. "Are we not the same?"

"I don't love you, only befriend you Barbossa," Olivia said trying despertaly to get thorugh to him.

She did not expect him to whirl her around harshly, making her face him as he held her arms with a crushing force. Anger and heart throb was seen in his face as she stared at him fearfully. He only looked at her for a moment as he brought her to his face, kissing her with the passion he had been bottling up for the past week. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him off her as she felt her face tighten into akwardness and shock. She managed to finally pull her lips away as she turned her head away, Barbossa still holding her dangeriously close. She tried escaping from him as she pushed and pulled against him. But he still had the overwhelimg strength as he gripped her tighter.

"Stop," she pleaded as she struggled. "Let me go." panic in her voice.

"Tell me you love me," he said as he continued to hold her, the alcohol now clearly heard in his voice.

"Please let go," she said continuing to struggle. "I don't want to do this, " she said hoping he would listen.

"Tell me you love me!" Barbossa said more forceful. As his arms were now completly around her entire body, like a snake contricting it's prey.

"I don't love you!" Olivia spat frightened.

He shoved her away from him roughly. By the time she collected herself she hit the floor again as Barbossa slapped her across the check. She bit her lip as pain tore thorugh it. She gasped as she felt a hand close around her windpipe and pull her up to the wall, slamming her into it. Barbossa stared at her for a moment as he reliezed what he had just did. He started to panic as Olivia glared at him with great anger flashing in her cold blue eyes. He reliezed the huge mistake he had just made as he realesed her and watched her fall to the floor.

Olivia stood up from the floor as she still clutched her check narrowing her eyes at him and letting hot angered breaths escape.

"Now do you know why I could never love you?" she spat visciously at him.

"Olivia I didn't mean--

"Ha! The hell you did!" Olivia cut him off. "If you were any drunker, you would have done what you came up here to do! Hmm? Am I right! You would have raped me you bastard!"

Barbossa looked at her as sorry as he possibly could, shocked by his own actions.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him, still shaking as she pointed to the door.

"Olivia...I," Barbossa started to stutter but was cut off by her slapping him across the face.

"Get out now!" she spat as she flew open the door.

"I'm sorry," he said shamefully as he left. She slammed the door so hard the room shook. She ran over to the bed as she beat the pillow with her fists before she collapsed into it spilling out tears. _How could he?_ she thought. _I thought he was my friend._ The thought was to painful to bare as she continued to cry herself to sleep.


	35. Karma and Guilt

Barbossa sat at the bar alone as he gripped the bottle tight. He didn't drink from it. Just gripped it as he grew more bitter towards himself as he reflected on what he just did. _How could I be so stupid? _he asked himself over and over. He meant what he siad when he said he loved her. But he showed it to her in the worst way possible. _How could I be so stupid? _He shook his head in disgust at himself. He felt lower than dirt, he felt lower than cockroach. She had trusted him, and all becuase of his actions he suspected she never would again. He didn't expect her to. Although he wanted her too. The drink finally cost him something he cared about. _How could I be so stupid?_

Jack watched his fellow captain with curiousity. Barbossa sat, by himself on the stool. Letting a bottle of rum go to waste. Jack glanched over to the whelp and grandson of his former tentacled enemy. Still talking to each other about the Flying Dutchman. Jack lifted his feet from ontop of the table as he strolled over to the depressed Barbossa.

"Something vexing you Hector?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Barbossa turned to Jack as a scowl appeared on his face.

"I am in no mood Sparrow," Barbossa growled.

"Aye, I can see you are in no mood, but I find it hard to see that bottle of rum going to a waste," Jack said grinning.

"Take it then," Barbossa said as he slid the bottle on the bar away from him and into Jack's waiting hands.

"Not that I really care, but what has you in a sour state?" Jack asked.

"None of your business," Barbossa spat annoyed as he wished Jack would leave him alone.

Jack blew a hot breath from his nostrils in frustration. "Fine," he said. "Continue to be sour." With that he left.

* * *

Olivia shot up from her sleep with a start. She breathed raggedly as her sheets and herself was covered in cold sweat which reflected in the moonlight from her window. She ran her hands through her wet hair as she tried to relax. She let out a sigh as she tried to gather herself with slowed, steady breaths. 

"Are ye alright?" came a familiar voice in the corner of the dark room. She turned to see her father standing there as he lit his carved wooden pipe and smoked on the tobacco.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Olivia said quickly. Far too quickly as Davy seemed to sense her uneasiness. He took a step towards her as the ambers from his pipe help light up his face with the moonlight.

"Ye looked like you were having a bad dream," he said. She bit her lower lip as she knew she was. She felt it diffcult to remove the pain she was feeling this week.

"Who doesn't?" she remarked, trying to appear calm. It failed as Davy went over and lit a candle on her bedstand before he turned back to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"What tis it?" he asked as e stared at her with loving eyes.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Olivia," he said softly as he took his hand into her own. He stared at her for the longest moment as he watched her eyes dart back and forth. As if she was questioning or debating something to tell him.

"What is it?" Davy asked again.

Olivia didn't know what to do. She knew she should tell him about Barbossa, being angry at what he had tried to do to her. But she knew that was not like Barbossa. He was drunk. But that was still no excuse, he should have been able to control himself. He was suppossed to be her friend.

She felt defeated as she told him what happened.

* * *

Everyone looked up as they heard Davy Jones race frantically down the stairs. Will, Jack, Indiana, Donovan and Barbossa from the bar watched as Davy slam his booted feet on the floorboards of the Inn. He quickly found Barbossa at the bar as he sent him nastiest look anybody had seen from Jones yet. Full of pure hatred and digust. 

Barbossa started to grow fearful, but did not show it in his scarred face. He saw the rage in his eyes that he knew what he had done.

Davy darted forward and grasped Barbossa by the throat as he pinned him on the bar table. Barbossa trying to pry his hands from around his throat.

Everyone stood bewildered by Davy's sudden and unexpected action. They just stayed where they were as they watched Davy and Barbossa.

"How does it feel captian?" Davy snarled through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on Barbossa's throat.

"To be pinned down with nobody to help you, fear running through your veins-uh!" Davy smiled wickedly towards the man in his choke hold.

Barbossa could of fought back, but he knew he deserved what he was recieving as he allowed Olivia's father to verbally thrash him. He had nothing to fear, not really in the terms of death.

"What made you think _I _would let ye get away with it, unpunished-uh?" Davy said tightening his grip as much as he could muster.

Barbosa said nothing, he knew whatever he said would be reversed back to him.

"Ye are no better than the last men who tried it," Davy spat. Barbossa was hit that time with guilt, he deserved it, and he knew what Davy Jones was saying was completlty true.

"Davy!" cried Olivia as she ran to him. "I told you he was drunk!" she said, grimmincing at the fact she was defending her attacker.

Davy shot her and angry and confused face as he turned to her. "Have ye not forgotten what he was trying to do to ye?" he questioned.

Olivia felt confused, she didn't know if she should continue to defend Barbossa who was supposed to be her friend or listen to her enraged father, which she knew she should. But she somehow couldn't find a way to break from the middle.

"No I haven't, I--," Olivia stammered.

"Have no right to defend him," Davy said finishing her sentence.

"Olivia...," Barbossa said under the great amount of preasure applied to his throat. "Let me... explain myself."

"What tis there to explain?" Davy growled visciously. "It all had been explained-uh!"

Indiana and Will exchanged glances, each as confused at the other.

Davy feeling he had not been able to express his full anger on Vanderdeckan or Beckett, finally had the chance to take matters into his own hands. He threw Barbossa on teh floor as he kicked his booted feet into his ribs and stomach. Knocking the wind out of Barbossa everytime.

"Ye filithy bilge rat!!" Davy yelled at the man on the floor as he continued to kick him repeatedly.

"Ye yellow-bellied bastard! Ye drunken pirate!!" Davy continued to yell with each kick to Barbossa's body.

"Davy stop," Olivia said grasping his arm, but he just pushed her way.

"Jones stop," Jack said trying to restrain him by also grabbing onto his arm. Davy took a swing at Jack as it connected with his jaw, making him spin his entire body all the way around.

"I know I didn't deserve that," Jack said before he fell face down on the floor.

Finally Donovan and Will managed to seize each of Davy's arms as they pulled him away from Barbossa. Donovan and Will struggled to keep Davy at bay as he exerted a great amount of strength for an elderly man.

"Now what is going on?" Will said looking at Barbossa who was painfully getting up as he he leaned against the bar for support.

"That wretch tried to rape my daughter!" Davy spat out as continued his glare on Barbossa.

Will, Donovan, Indy and now Jack who was getting up stared awestruck at Barbossa.

"That's not true, right?" Donovan asked Barbossa. Barbossa didn't answer.

"Why would you do that?" Will asked narrowing his eyes.

Barbossa's silence angered Davy as he tried to lurch forward, but failed as he was still being held by Donovan and Will.

"Olivia?" Donovan asked silently as he turned his focus on her. She turned away as she retreated quickly up the stairs.

Davy huffed an angry breath as he turned back to Barbossa. "Now look what ye done!" Davy accused as he shrugged Donovan and Will off.

"As if she did not have enough on her mind! Ye are no friend of hers-uh!" Davy scowled as he walked up the stairs.

Barbossa turned his heavy head towards the others staring him down. Donovan stepped towards Barbossa as he hit him square in the jaw. With that, they left, digusted by Barbossa.


	36. The Comforting Ways of a Sparrow

Another day past as Olivia spent her hours in her room alone. Now that every knew what Barbossa had tried to do, she could not manage the strength to face anyone. She felt sickened to the stomach with embarassment, and angry for defending Barbossa. She now blamed herself for thinking Barbossa was ever her friend. She waited paitently for the sun to go beneath the mountains and pirates downstairs to quiet down and turn in for sleep.

Olivia got up quietly from her bed as she felt her hair stick to her tear soaked cheecks. She put on her shoawl as she grabbed the crab shaped locket sitting on her bed-side tabe. She quietly walked to the door as she opened it, making sure the creaky door stayed as silent as she could have it. Olivia peered out into the hallway. Nothing. Not a soul in sight. With that comforting notion, she made her way down to the dock to the Loch.

Jack woke up from the Inn room bed with a headache. _Bloody hangover_ he thought to himself. He stretched his legs as he swung them over the bed and sat himself up. He felt the ground beneath him move.

"Oi, what the---," Jack stated then he saw that his feet were on his first mate Mister Gibbs who was shooting him an annoyed look from being woken up from his Captain stepping on him. "Do ye need somethin' Cap'n?" Gibbs asked trying to hide his bitterness.

"Nothin' at all Master Gibbs," Jack said as he jumped from the bed and swaggered out the door.

* * *

Olivia looked the Loch waters over as she tried to remove the stress from over the past days. Nothing seemed to work. Finally she sat on the edge of the dock as she dangled her bare feet over the water below. She opened the locket as it's sad meloncholoy music filled her ears. 

Jack found his way outside as he breathed in the cool air of the Scotland night. He watched as the quiet village sleep soundlessly. His ears perked as a soft sound came from the direction to the left of him. He curioulsy turned his head to the direction as his jaw dropped slighty, in the moonlight he could see Olivia sitting on the dock, her back turned towards him.

Olivia jumped when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder gently. She turned her gaze up to find Jack staring down at her with his gold teeth illumanated in the moonlight. She shut the locket closed as she collected herself.

"What are you doing here by yourself luv?" Jack asked her curiously, keeping in mind her depressed state.

She didn't answer him as she turned away.

Jack frowned as he let a sigh escape his lips quietly. Carefully moving her shoes away from her side as he sat down next to her, the sole of his brown, withered boots tapping against the water gently.

"Ye always know that if ye are in trouble, or someone you know is in trouble, you can dope that trouble on to ole Captain Jacky savvy?"

Jack smiled as he finally managed to make her break out of her mood for a moment as he saw a smile tugging at her mouth for a moment. But it quickly faded as Jack tried to find something else to say that would help lift her spirits.

"Ye know Olive," Jack started, clearing his thraot. "That Donovan bloke, really does like you, in a non captain to captain way," Jack said while waving his hand around at the comment.

She smirked at the thought. "I always knew that he did Jack," she said reflecting on the time he kissed her on the Pearl.

"But what about you?" She said turning towards him.

Jack titlted his head, as if debating what the next words should be.

"Ye know I always do," he said slyly.

"You mean _did," _She as a frown broke onto her face again.

"I didn't run out on us luv, you did. Right when you were beginning to become comfortable with me," Jack said more serious.

Olivia eyes flashed with anger. "You should have known it wouldn't have worked out anyway," She said bitterly.

"Ye mean, with your father," Jack pointed out, raising a finger.

"You had your ambition to reclaim the Pearl, and I had my ambition to never end up like my parents did," Olivia explained as Jack could find the hint of sadness in her voice.

"So it was your _father_ that stood in your way...and your mother might have been a contributory fact as well," Jack stated.

"Did you even think of how we could have possibly ended?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you love me?" Olivia asked her eyes pleading for happiness. Jack eyes locked in hers as he brought his ringed hand to her check gently.

"I did indeed luv, and I still do, I think every man in that Inn does," Jack replied with a toothly grin.

"Jack, I...I don't think anyone cares what I want anymore, I feel like... I'm alone. My son...My god my son...doesn't...he," Olivia said as she felt tears trickle down her face again. Jack concerned face disappeared as he brought her face to his shoulder and gently patted her back as she cried.

"Luv, I care what you want," Jack said trying to calm her down. "I'm just sorry that I haven't been more keen to your needs, if I knew how you felt, I would have made you smile for me days ago."

"What am I supposed to do Jack?" she said as her voice muffled into his shoulder. "Please give me advice," she pleaded.

"Olive, I can't tell you what to do. But I can help you make sure that you are doing things that you should not do," Jack hinted with a toothy grin.

She chuckeled. "Like what Mr. Sparrow?" she asked playfully, starting to catch his meaning through his jumbled words.

"That is _Captain Jack Sparrow_. And, well... there is quite a large bar bursting with bottles of rum," Jack said smiling. "I think ye and I should help diminsih the supply, savvy?"

Olivia pulled back from his shoulder as she smiled at him. "Do you want to get drunk..._Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

Jack lifted two fingers to her chin as he let his boyish charms take over. "Ye know me well luv," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

Oliva was in compulsions of laughter as she rolled on her bed with the half empty bottle of rum in her hands. Jack sitting on the end of her bed smiling at her happy mood. 

"Tis good to see you in a better mood luv," Jack commented as he glanced over at the three empty bottles, empty as they had been split by her and Jack, but mostly by her.

"Unlike my father," Olivia started before taking another large gulp of rum. "I know how to have a good time."

"And like your father, you are both equally stubborn," Jack said raising his own rum to his lips.

"I know, your probally wondering how I can ever get along with him," Olivia slured.

"From time to time 'yes'," Jack said nodding, curious to see where the converstion would take him.

"You see Jacky boy," Olivia said raising the rum to her mouth again. As she lowered it she let pause pass between them before Jack asked again.

"Yes?" Jack said, waiting for her to finish her statement.

She looked around the room in her drunken state as if the answer was plastered somewhere.

"I do not really know," Olivia said slightly awestruck by her own answer.

Jack gave a half crooked grin as worry was also shown on his face. Jack reached out with his hand as he tried to take the rum bottle from her.

"I think ye had enough for tonight luv," He said as he could almost feel his fingertips on the glass. She saw what he was doing and brought the bottle to her chest, smiling at Jack's disapointed frown.

"I don't think so Sparra!" She mimicked her father's accent as she brought the bottle to her lips again.

"Darling, ye are smashed," Jack said grinning, pointing out her intoxicated behavior.

"No I'm not," Olivia retorted shaking her head from side to side, letting her hair swing wildly.

"Yes, I believe you are," Jack said gesturing with his hands.

"No I'm not, I'm always able to remain sober," Olivia slured.

"Yes I can see that luv," Jack said smiling at her attempt to out-wit him.

Olivia smiled again as she let a small laugh escape her lips. She then found herself lost in Jack's brown orbs. Him staring straight back at her into her blue ones.She felt a sudden erge to feel his lips on hers, to be loved in a way that her father couldn't do for her. She threw her arms around Jack's neck , still unsure of what she was doing as she brought her lips to his. Surprised Jack stiffened at Olivia throwing herself at him, but then kissed back gently as he felt his hand snake around her waist. About halfway between control and losing himself over physical attraction, he pulled away as he stopped.

"Wha...What...Why did you stop?" Olivia asked stumbling over her words.

"Your drunk, its not right darling," he said as he held her away from his face, but still close to his body.

"Please Jack," she pleaded between her breath. Her breathing quickened as she stared back into his eyes and ran her hands on his neck, making him close his eyes from the warm, and inviting feeling of them.

"I shouldn't...your father... Davy Jones...," Jack rambled, trying to find an excuse as she drew in nearer, her lips brushing on his.

"It would almost be like kissing him in a way," Jack debated with her. "Jack, shut up,"She responded a little irrataed.

He shrugged as his last excuse failed as she kissed him again, this time responding back as equally spirited as her. His face traveled down to her neck as she moved to the side, giving him room to roam. She moaned softly from his action. His beard tickling her as the beads from his braided beard bounched on her collar bone inside her white blouse. She ran her hands down his back as she pulled him towards her so that thier bodies were now completly touching. He shuddered in pleasure as he ran his ringed hands up and down her calfs and thighs, making her skirt rise around her hips. He pulled back as he went to her mouth again while tugging at the buttons of her blouse. He took of her shirt and frowned slightly at the loose, cream colored corset on her chest, blocking his view. She sensed his frown in the kiss as she pulled back and smiled.

"The breasts need some kind of support darling," She said smirking. He rolled his eyes as he went back to her lips roughly. She gently pushed him back as she undid the buttons of his vest and slipped his shirt over his head before pulling him back into another lustful kiss. He went back to her neck as he started to unravel the strings of her whalebone contraption. He stopped halfway as he went to her ear.

"Are ye sure you want me to continue luv?" Jack asked, knowing this was his last chance to turn back, as well as hers. "Ye might sober up in the mornin' and start yellin at me, and I don't want anything to happen to my already sound sensitive ears, savvy?"

"Jack," Olivia giggled as she went to his ear. "I may hate myself in the morning...but, by god I feel like loving you tonight luv."

Jack smiled as he undid the strings all the way.

_Well...I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry for taking so long, because of the Riflery season had started back up and my job, and homework, and chores, and parent crap, and friend stuff, I barely had time to write at all, so I am happy to say that I dropped Riflery, and now I have time, and I am lessed stressed. So sorry for taking so dreadfully long. Thank you all for being so patient with me. :) . Anyway, I hoped you like Jack and Olivia getting thier freak on. lol. ;) 'Olive'_


	37. A Father's Love

Olivia layed sound asleep on Jack's bare chest as she stirred from his soft snoring. Her eyes started to open softly as she smiled at the handsome pirate's face as he sleeped. She rested her head back on to his bare chest as she tried to doze off in the morining light.

"Good mornin' luv," a voice called above her. She gazed back up at Jack who was peeking through one of his eyes.

"Mornin Jack," she casually said back to him.

"So...," Jack started as he ran his hand through her wavy hair and on her naked back to the sheet that covered her bottom half. "What shall we do now?" he added with a smile.

"Well," Olivia started in a serious tone. "For one thing I don't think you should tell any of your shipmates about what happened, for my father will hurt you very bad, and _I_ will also hurt you very badly Jack."

"Don't ye worry yourself luv," Jack said making circles on her bare back. "Your secret is safe with me," he reassured as he rolled his eyes, hoping that he could brag to his crewmates.

Olivia let out a sigh as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Thank you Jack," Olivia said quietly.

"No worries luv," Jack responded.

A sudden knock at the door made Olivia and Jack jump suddenly. Although the door was locked, they still felt the words of the promise they had made just recently make them nervous.

"Olivia?" Davy's gruff voice said through the wooden door as he knocked again."Olivia may I come in, I need to talk to ye."

"Umm..yes, coming!" Olivia called out almost immediatly.

Jack and Olivia sat up as they started to dress rapidly. Olivia throwing on her clothes form the night before, as well as Jack as he ran around the room searching for his articles of clothing. Trying to put on his boot, he felt himself lose balance and fall to the floor woth a large thunk. He bit his tongue to keep himself from yelping from the pain in his body. Olivia rolled her eyes as she finished putting her corset on and buttoning her shirt.

"Olivia? Are ye alright?" Davy asked with both a concerned and suspicoius tone of voice through the door.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She called out frantically as she tried to think of ways to hide the pirate.

Dressed and now more panincked as they both sensed Davy's paitence growing thin with each forceful knock at the door.

"Under the bed," Olivia said to Jack in a whisper.

Jack opened his mouth to debate when he was cut off by another knock.

"Do it Jack!," she whispered forcefully as she pointed to the bed.

Jack rolled his eyes as he squeezed himself under her small bed, making sure that no part of him was sticking out. Olivia threw the blankets over the edges of the bed in an attempt to conceal him more. She frowned as she saw the rum bottles on the bed-side table. Grabbing them quickly she shoved them under the bed with Jack.

"Make it quick luv," Jack added before she hid him with the blanket again.

Olivia went to the door as she took in a deep breath before she opened it for him.

Davy stepped into the room as he looked curiously around it, pratically forgetting his daughter's presence.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I thought I heard someone in here with you-uh," he said as he truned back to her.

Olivia shook her head almost immediatly as she looked around the room, as if perplexed to what he was saying.

"No, just me Davy," Olivia said.

"Hmmm..."Davy said under his breath as he took a seat on the bed, it sinking under his weight.

Olivia heard Jack give a soft sound under the bed as Davy sat on it, she immediatly gave a fake cough as she managed to cover up the sound.

"Are ye alright-uh?" Davy asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am now," Olivia said with little emotion in her face and voice.

"I know this week must have been hard on ye," Davy said as he stared at the floor.

"It was," Olivia said sadly as she remebered the past events of the week. "But, I'm alright now, need not ye worry about me Davy Jones."

Davy let out a breath as he looked back at her. He looked her over as he then outstretched his arms, gesturing for her to come to him.

She did as she carefully sat on the bed, trying to ease as much pressure as she could for Jack's sake, but not giving away anything out of the ordinary.

Davy hugged her as he placed his chin on her head while gently rocking her.

"Ye know that I still love ye," Davy said as his breath blew through her hair and scalp.

"I know father," she said.

Davy smiled as she said 'father'. Which he knew was her way of saying 'I love you back'. She usaully called him Davgy most of the time. Only when she felt love for him beyond words. He knew this. And he loved hearing it when she said it. It made him feel more important in her life when she did.

"I have talken to ye hard-headed son-uh," he said as he continued to rock her.

"Oh?" was all she said.

"He will take a break from his talks with the Turner and spend the day with you and me," Davy stated.

"You wouldn't of had anything to do with changing his mind would you?" Olivia asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow.

Davy smiled at the corner of his mouth as he added. "A little-uh," he said with a smirk.

Olivia chuckled at his response. A few moments of silence passed as she still stayed in her father's embrace. She felt something kick the back of her Achille's tendon as she knew it must be Jack's boot signaling her to get of the bed.

Olivia broke the embrace as she stood bringing Davy with her.

"I'll meet you and Indy downstairs in a minute, thank you father. Your love does help when I'm in need for it," Olivia said.

Davy smiled at her comment, her love for him as she conveyed it through her words and actions. He nodded as he left the room closing the door softly behind him.

She heard shuffling and grunting behind her as she turned to see Jack wiggling his way from under the bed. He straightend up as he bent backwards and cracked his back.

"Well, Ole' Davy sure is more compassionate then I remember," Jack said to Olivia, indicating that he had been ease-dropping on thier conversation. But Olivia understood that as it was something hard to do as he had been uncomfortably crushed under the bed.

"People change Jack," Olivia said with a shrug. Jack smiled at her comment as he re-adjusted his hat.

"Aye, they do indeed luv," Jack commented as he began to leave. Olivia grabbed his wrist briskily as she turned him back to her.

"You won't tell anybody right Jack?" Olivia questioned him again with pleading and concerned blue eyes.

Jack took a step towards her as he planted a kiss on her soft lips quickly.

"Of course I won't luv, It'll be like ole' times," Jack said a little sadness in his voice.

"Jack, you knew we wouldn't have end up together back then, and we can't end up together now," Olivia said as she lowered her head.

"I do still love you Jack," she said as she looked back at him, meeting his sorrowful brown eyes. "It's just not meant to be."

"I know luv," Jack said bitterly as sadness chocked in his voice, even though he tried to hide it as he took back his wrist.

"Here," he said as he took of one of his rings, the one that he knew she loved. The green emerald surronded by the glimmering silver band. "I know it was always your favorite." Jack said as he opened her palm and placed it in it softly.

She smiled at his heartwarming gesture. Her face twisted with happiness as she bit her lower lip.

"I can't take this, it's yours," Olivia said trying to return it to him. Jack grabbed the ring as he lifted her hand and placed it on her ring finger, it was too loose, but for now he let it sit there.

"It's yours, a token of my love to you long ago," Jack said in a serious, but loving tone.

She sighed as she looked down at the glimmering green jewel in the morning sun that illuminated the room through the window

"Okay," she said as she nodded, still unsure weither she should give it back or not.

Jack nodded as he opened the door as he smiled and left her, not before saying "To remind that ye are someone loved."

_Anyway, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I thought her life could use a little happiness after what had happened to her in the past few days and all. Sorry for it being shorter than usual, I gope to do a longer one next time for you all. :) Much love 'Olive' **P.S** Thank you all for sticking with me and Olivia till the end...or not the end but, ye get my meaning. :)_


	38. Forgive and Forget

Olivia finished putting on her light blue skirt and fresh new white blouse as she made her way to the stairs. She felt herself being grabbed by the arm and shoved gently into a room before she had time to react. The room was dim, but she could still make out Barbossa's face. Panic ran thorugh her as she tried to get away, but he blocked her path.

"Please move out of the way Hector," Olivia demanded harshly as she bore her eyes into his hazel hatefully.

"No, not before I have a chance to show ye I have reflected on my actions with all hate and guilt towards meself," Barbossa said quickly as he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"There is nothing to explain," Olivia said bitterly as she tried to leave, but was cut off by Barbossa again.

Barbossa sighed as he grasped both of her arms in his hands, holding her firmly, but gently at the same time. He went to his knees as he looked up at her with heart-breaking eyes.

"I know I do not deserve your forgivness Olivia, and I can fully understand that you would probally never trust me, but I am truly sorry. I have betrayed ye trust. And don't deserve a second thought. But I stand here, asking anyway. Please, show me mercy Olivia. For I still love ye, like ye could not contemplate."

Olivia stood staring down at him with hardend eyes, but she felt them soften as his attempt. She didn't know wiether she could trust him. Even if she wanted to. She was still trying to forget about what he had tried when he was drunk. How did dhe know that it wouldn't happen again if she found herself alone with him? She could _forgive_ him, but never _trust_ him. he had lost that from her when he layed his lips on hers forcefully that night.

Olivia blinked as she tried to remain cold and bitter. "I don't know Hector," she began as she directed him back to his feet. "I forgive you. But I don't trust you Barbossa."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed as he let her words sink in. He nodded softly as he understood. He knew that he wouldn't have trusted her just now. But he was hopeful. Her son would leave in two days, as well as the Black Pearl's crew. Perhaps he need that time to let things to take care of themselves.

Olivia left the room as she made her way downstairs. Leaving Barbossa alone in his own room as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Davy, Indiana, andOlivia walked along the shores of Loch Ness as they spent thier day together. As it was before Indiana made his promise to bind himself to the Dutchman. 

"So are you ready for leaving?" Olivia asked.

Indiana nodded his head as he gazed at the merky, green water in the mid-afternonn sun.

"What about ye crew?" Davy asked. "Did the Turner mention to you about them-uh?"

"Your previous crew Grandfather," Indiana answered. "The ones that voluntered to stay behind."

Davy nodded as he gazed back at the waters.

This moment was more akward than anything Olivia could anticipate. It should be a talkative moment, but there was still a dark cloud that seem to linger between them as they ignored each other. It was one of thier last moments together! Yet the fact that Davy would not give Indiana his blessing to leave ruined the moment between them.

Olivia looked at the water as she sighed.

"One more day," she said saldy as she watched the waves crash on the shores. "One more day on land with what matters most."

_Again I'm sorry it is short, I was hoping to make it longer but...SCHOOL!!! GOT IN THE WAY!!! I'm sorry. And sadly I feel this story coming to a close, very soon. Hey, it can't last forever right? But after I am done, I think I'm going to go back and proof-read and edit. Not major changes. Just little things that bugged me. So review please. :) 'Olive'_


	39. Roll the Dice and Pay the Price

The sun finally rose on the last day of the week as the fog started to settle in around _Balianas _and Loch Ness. Though the sun was up in the sky, it was darkened by the black rain clouds. Olivia stood by the shore as the wind swept her rapidly and harshly, making her hair and skirt fly wildly around her as she gazed at the water. Once or twice she could have sworn that the two bumps that came up periodically from the water may have been the Loch Ness monster. But she dismissed the thoughts. Her real attention diverted to her only child. "One more day ashore," she muttered to herself.

"Ten years at sea-uh," Davy said as he came to stand next to her, holding down to his hat so that it was not blown away.

Olivia gazed at him, but just mearly as she stared at the water again.

"Bad weather we are having," Davy said staring at the dark clouds and strange fog that was strating to settle in around.

"Somebody must be angry," Olivia jested as she turned her head fully to her father.

Davy smiled as he took her arm genlty and led her inside. She followed as he led her to the Inn.

Olivia smiled as she saw the Jack Sparrow,Will Turner, Indiana, Jeremiah, Barbossa, and the crew of the Black Pearl gathered around a table as Davy and her came nearer.

The peered over everyone as Olivia turned to Davy with a smile. The two smiling at each other as they watched the pirates engaged in a game of Liar's Dice. A game Davy knew well. They watched as Gibbs, Marty and Pintel peeked under their cups and placed thier bets on the table.

"2 sixes," Gibbs said starting the game.

"4 sixes," Marty bet next.

"5 fives," Pintel called.

"Liar," Davy said under his breath as he watched the pirate figit with his hand under the table.

"6 sixes," Gibbs called.

"Liar!" Marty accused.

They lifted thier cups to see only 5 sixes between the three pirates.

Gibbs cursed under his breath as Marty claimed the money in the middle of the table.Gibbs rose from his seat as he stood next to Jack who patted his back.

"We need another player," Marty said to the group.

Davy steeped forward as he took Gibb's seat. Pintel's eyes widened as he shoot up from his chair and stood next to Ragetti.

"Your not taking my soul," Pintel said.

Davy as well as everyone else laughed as they noted Davy's former occupation.

"Well? Now we need another player," Davy said raising an eyebrow to the group.

"I'll play," Jack said stepping forward and sliding into Pintel seat. Everyone raising their eyebrows at him.

"Seeing that my debt was paid and done with," Jack said grabbing the cup and looking at it, inspecting it as he twilred it in his hand.

Davy anrrowed his eyes, not at Jack but as if he was pondering hard on something as he gazed at the ceiling and around the Inn. Then he started to count his fingers as if counting numbers.

"If I understand correct-uh, ye served only a few months of ye HUNDRED year debt," Davy said raising an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I really thought we were past all this mate," Jack said.

Davy considerd for a moment as he rolled his finger on one of the numbered dice on the table.

"I tell ye what Sparra," Davy said as he took the dice in his cup and started to shake the cup. "Ye beat me, ye are free of ye debt, seeing that_ I_ am no longer captain of the Dutchman-uh," he said as he slammed his cup down on the table. "Ye lose, I will still find some kind of servitude for ye to perform."

Everyone turned to Jack waiting to see his next move.

"You got a deal mate," Jack said grinning as Marty stood from his chair and left.

Olivia huffed and rolled her eyes at the two. Glenda came up next to her as she patted her shoulder. "Boys will be boys," she said as she smiled at her friend and then turned to watch the game.

Jack and Davy peeked under thier cups as Davy smiled and went to bid first.

"2 threes-uh," he said to Jack.

"3 fives," Jack said back to Davy.

Davy's eyes narrowed as he studied him. _He is telling the truth_

"5 fours," Davy said.

"6 fours," Jack called out.

Davy tilted his head and smiled.

"Liar!" Davy called.

Davy and Jack lifted up their cups as they revealed only 5 fours on the table between them. Jack frowned as saw the numbers.

Davy laughing triumphtly to himself.

"Don't feel bad Sparra, ye lasted a lot longer then I thought-uh. But ye can start by paying ye debt by chopping the wood in the back-uh," Davy laughed as he stood up to left upstairs.

Jack's beard twitched as he stared hatefully at the five dice on the table.

"This is all ye fault!" he yelled at the dice on the table that didn't respond back.

"Are all five of ye happy now?" Jack yelled at the little dice. "Answer me when I talk to you dice!"

He lowered his head so that he was eye level with the dice on the table.

"Answer me..." Jack growled at the dice.

Olivia placed a hand om his shoulder to keep him calm and stop him from screaming at the dice more.

"Dont' worry about it, he is not _really_ going to make you repay a hundred years," Olivia reassured him.

Everyone looked up as they heard Davy's voice upstairs.

"Why do I see no wood being chopped-uh?" Davy called downstairs.

Everyone rolled thier eyes as Jack got up and dragged his feet to the door and shutting it behind him.

Everyone looked quietly at each other. Then Jack burst through the door as he raced over to the dice on the table.

"This converstaion is not yet over savvy?" he yelled at the little dice again as he grabbed his hat and left.

Everyone rolling thier eyes at the crazy pirate captain.


	40. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow's Advice

Jack wiped the sweat from his brow as he lowered the axe to the ground and pile of wood. He stared up at the Inn window out of breath as he saw Davy casually glancing from a book and smiling to himself seeing Jack working away before him as he turned the page of his book.

Jack frowned at the large pile of wood before him as it mountained to the kitchen window sill. _This is going to take a while._ _BLOODY DICE!_ Jack thought distastefully to himself. He sighed as he set back to work, feeling Davy's eyes on the back of his head as he did.

* * *

Will Turner stood at the end of the dock as he stared at the glassy surface of the Loch. Thinking about Elizabeth. Thinking about his father. Thinking about his own son, William. Ten years all ready he had wasted with his son. He spent another five trying to make up for the time stripped from him when he was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Now his thoughts flew back to Olivia's own son, Indiana. He was a respectiful kid, he liked him. Even if he was a blood relative to the man who had stabbed him in the chest fifteen years ago. He still had a good soul in Will's eyes. He felt saddened by the fact that Olivia didn't spend much time with her own son at all this week except for today. Will felt a tiny hint of guilt as he started to reflect back to all the long talks of procedures he had to mention to Indiana about for his own ten years at sea. _Maybe I should have given up a little time for Olivia's sake. _Will thought to himself. He liked Olivia and her caring nature now that being a mother had changed her to a softer side than a cold hearted pirate. he liked Indiana for always being respectful towards him and listneing with great intrest to his duties. However, he still hated Davy Jones. 

"Hey Turner," a voice called behind him. He turned to see Donovan Nickel standing behind him.

"Thinking about something?" Donovan asked as he stood next to Will and copied his glances at the water.

"Just old memories," Will responded turning slightly to the young Pirate Captain.

"Ah," Donavan mummered under his breath.

Will let a silence pass between them before he found the courage to ask Donovan about his feelings towards Olivia. He knew tha he loved her. He could see it all over Nickel's face. He had seen it all this week when he would catch him staring at her for long periods of time. He knew what he felt. Will had felt it also. In the beginning, before he meet Jack. With Elizabeth. He knew the signs of a secret bottled up love when he saw one. He had felt it. Will decided to ask him mearly, and then work his way up with more important questions to confirm his suspicion.

"How did you become a first mate under Olivia?" Will asked.

Donovan sighed as he reflected on the memories brought on by Turner's question.

"I was homeless," Donovan said as he didn't take his gaze off the water. "My parents were pirates. They were good people though. They were killed by the Hangman Noose. I was nine years old."

Will felt a stab of pity as he heard Donovan tell his tale to him.

"I was in Tortuga. Nobody would give me a second glance as they passed by the bridge that I slept under. Not even bothering to spare a sinlge coin that I could have used for a slice of bread," Donovan said.

"But it was not always gloomy. I had Xary, Kennath and Eddie with me. We were all orphans. We looked out for each other. One day, fate turned our way. Olivia had just commandered a ship, and she was looking for crew members. She did find some. Strong capable loyal men are hard to find in Tortuga. But she did. She saw us under the bridge, and she brought us along. Been there ever since."

"So you have known her for a long time," Will said looking at Donovan.

Donovna nodded his head. "Yes, I have. Best years of my life," he said with a smile.

Will's face also tugged a smile. He decided to finally stop avoiding the necassary question that bothered him.

"Do you love Olivia?" Will asked with serious eyes and alerted ears.

Donovan looked up at Will, stunned by his sudden question. He sighed as he looked at the scenary around him. As if trying to find a way to avoid answering the question as Will kept starring at him.

"I do," Donovan said quietly.

Will smiled at his response. But then frowned at Donovan's advances. _If he loves her, then why hasn't he tried anything_? Will questioned in his mind.

"Does Olivia know this?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at Donovan, waiting paitenly for an answer.

"Probally not," Donovan said frowning. "And it is a lost cause to chase it any further." Donovan said to Will intensionally, sensing what Will was trying to do.

"No cause is lost, as long if there is one fool willing to fight for it," Will reassured as he left Donovan standing on the deck alone with his thoughts.

Donovan sighed in frustration as he watched the waves crash on the shore.

_She would never feel the same way._ Donovan thought bitterly to himself. _Its something never to be._

* * *

Jack straightend back his back as he felt a slight cramp creep up to it. 

He groaned as he strechted. He felt movement behind him as he turned to see Olivia smiling. Caring a tray with a snadwich and a bottle of his favorite drink. Rum of course.

"I thought you could use a break," Olivia said gesturing with her head towards the tray.

"You are too kind luv," Jack said flipping over an uncut log and sitting on it as Olivia handed the tray to him. He pulled the cork off and gulped the liqour down his thirsty throat.

Olivia smiled as she pulled up a log and sat down, smothing the wrinkles in her skirt.

Jack looked nervously at the Inn window for Jones. to his relief he was not gazing back at him with the ice cold eyes he had. Olivia notiched his stare as she chuckeld softly to herself.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him for you Jack. He knows he can't keep you here anyways," she reassured.

Jack let the bottle part from his lips as he smiled. "Thanks Olive," he said wiping his mouth.

"One more day huh?' Jack said diving into the sandwich.

"One more day," Olivia said rubbing her fingers nervously.

Jack looked around him as he spotted Captain Nickel standing alone on the dock. Jack's thougths going back to what he ahd told her on that very same spot.

"Ye know, I did mean what I said," Jack said grabbing Olivia's attention. "Donovan really does have a thing for ye."

"And I told you Jack," Olivia said smiling a bit and raising her eyebrow. "I already know he does."

"Then not why ever you too, romantically, mentally, and...physically?" Jack said grinning at the last word. How he loved the meaning behind _that_ word he did.

Olivia sighed as she saw Donovan on the dock. "I don't think I could ever give what I want him to recieve," Olivia said.

"Depends on what he would be _recieving_ luv," Jack replied, his grin going broader, hinting his perversvie mind.

Olivia let out a laugh at his comment. "You know what I mean Jack," she said setting the serious tone again. "I don't think I could ever love him like he deserves. It's something never meant to be I suppose."

"Ye should try luv," Jack said. "Ye never know when that oppurtune moment may come your way."

"Thanks Jack," Olivia said as she stood and walked away, flashing the pirate a grim for his advice.

She didn't know if she should take Jack's advice. Her own feelings and her judgement always got in the way of everything. She shrugged it off as she went back into the Inn.

Jack watched her leave as he smiled. "Anytime luv," he said as he took another swig of his rum.


	41. Goodbye

Part I: Playing With Cupid's Arrows

Dawn approached as fog settled on _Balianas _and Loch Ness. And what a dreaded and nerve racking day awaited the ones in the Inn.

The day had finally come. Indiana's last day ashore until he left for the Flying Dutchman for ten years. The crew of the Black Pearl was packed and ready to leave. Davy was also prepared as he stopped by Olivia's room and knocked on the door that was open just a crack. Enough for him to see her on the bed of her room, smoothing the creases nervously of her black skirt and tugged nervously at a house thread of her clean white blouse.

Her eyes shot to his as he knocked on the door. He sighed as he stared at her. "Tis time," he said quietly as he motioned with his head toward the stairs.

She nodded as she stood from the bed and joined him with his descent down the stairs. The pirates all gathered around the stairs as they waited for them. Everyone. Will, Jack, Barbossa, Ernie Vanderdeckan, Donovan, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Mullroy and Murtogg, Cotton and lastly Indiana waiting for them.

"Time to go," Barbossa said as 'Jack' the Monkey jumped on his shoulder and headed for the door, the others following. Davy wrapped his arm around his daughter as he led her to the door, Indiana strolling beside them as they started their walk to the _Inverness_, where the Flying Dutchman was waiting for its new young captain.

----------

They passed by Ernie Vanderdeckan's town of _Calltainn._ Ernie's mind buzzing about a fact that would refuse to go away. He had just killed his father not but a week ago. His sick mother and sisters ignorant of the fact. Should he at least tell them? Could he dare show his face that he had done it? But the fact that he hated his mother and sisters as much as he hated his father made him continue as they passed by his town.

---------

20 more miles until they reached the ships. Still early morning as the pirate kept a steady pace. Jack, Barbossa, Will, and Donovan in the front of the group. Followed by the crew of the Black Pearl and Ernie Vanderdeckan. The Jones family dragging their feet into he back of the group. Will noticed Donovan occasionally glance back at Olivia from time to time. Will turned to Jack as he had clearly saw it too.

"He loves her Jack," Will whispered to the pirate captain, trying to explain Nickel's actions.

"And she loves him back," Jack said nodding his head along with Will. They both glanced at Olivia as she walked with Davy and her son.

"Perhaps she deserves a little companionship in her life, seeing that one of her companions is about to take a leave savvy?" Jack said indicating Indiana to Will quietly, making sure Donovan didn't overhear.

"You mean," Will said trying to understand Jack through his mixed up words. "Play with cupid's arrows?"

"Why not, it sounds like fun, and I have a descent aim," Jack said to Will as they walked.

Will shook his head. This would never work. But he hesitantly nodded his head as he agreed to it. Wanting to see Olivia happy.

---------

Davy assumed that it was around noon as they took their first break from their walk to _Inverness. _Olivia resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch sleep from their walk, or at least to rest her aching feet.

"How many more miles?" she said groggily as she shifter her head on Davy's shoulder slightly.

"We are halfway there-uh," he said as he drank some water from his canteen. As he lowered he noticed Sparrow walking towards him.

"Jones," Jack said clasping his hands together in a bow. "May I have a brief word with Olivia?"

Olivia woke as she heard her name and Jack's voice. Davy furrowed his eyebrows at Jack. Seeing this Olivia nudged him in the ribs slightly. Davy rolled his eyes as he let his daughter be led away by Jack. _Sparra _he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes irritably.

-------

"What is it Jack?" Olivia asked as he led her away from Davy.

"Ye need to talk to your ole friend Nickel savvy?" Jack said getting straight to the point, so unlike the usual witty Jack sparrow.

"About what?" Olivia said crossing her arms in suspicion. _What was he up to? _she thought to herself.

"Donovan is in love with ye, now you with ye," Jack blurted out. "Now you go tell him how you feel or I will savvy?"

Olivia was shocked by Jack's forcefulness. He was never this way, not around her she had seen. He was always in some shape or form a comical man. Never had she seen him so serious, or caring for that matter.

"Why do you care so much?" Olivia asked.

"Why do you not care so much?" Jack repeated back to her.

"Donovan is my friend Jack, that is the way it will always be," Olivia explained unfolding her arms and looking him in the eye.

Jack seemed to sense her lie, she knew it could be more. She was just never willing to try. Based on how her parents had ended up. It seemed to affect her judgment and courage to try in the name of love.

"Talk to him, and I'll never bother you again about it," Jack offered. "You know what they say luv, 'It is better to have love and lost, than to never have loved at all."

"Jack Sparrow, so full of advice, so wise thee 'Honorable Sparrow'. To be so concerned of my well-being," Olivia said playfully as if she were a maiden honoring a medieval knight.

"I do what I can luv," Jack said as he left, leaving an Olivia to debate with herself in her mind.

---------

"Do you love Olivia?" Will demanded as he spoke to Donovan privately away from the group.

"I told you yes Turner, but that doesn't mean that she would feel the same way from me!' Donovan spat feeling irritated at Will persistence.

"I just don't see why you don't _at least_ try," Will said shaking his head.

"How long was it until you opened your heart to Elizabeth? How hard was it for you?" Donovan said angrily. _How dare he question_ _him? The hypocrite!_ Donovan thought to himself as he furrowed his brows at Will Turner.

Will shot an angry glare at Donovan. "At least I did," Will said storming past Donovan, but without adding.

"It is about finding that one thing that well truly set your heart at ease. Have you found it yet Captain Nickel?"

Donovan felt Will's words sink in with great anguish as he sighed. He had not found what Turner had mentioned. and maybe he should consider it. He had a lot to consider on the walk to the ships.

* * *

**Part II: Faces of the Past**

The Black Pearl, The Flying Dutchman and Captain Donovan Nickel's ship The Dutchman's Daughter floated in the docks along side one another. Silently waiting for their captains to return to them.

Eddie Movne woke from his place in the crows nest with a yawn, running a finger through his messy blonde hair and scratching the stubbles of his beard. he looked down to see his fellow crewmates also waking up. Although noon, with no Captain to boss them around, they could sleep in later then they usually could. Which suit just fine with Eddie, he wasn't in the working mood any how.

"Get your ass down here Eddie and fix the nets," First Mate Xary called out to him. "This time store them properly!"

"Ye aren't the captain!" Eddie retorted down back at Xary.

"I am in command when he is not here!" Xary said tugging at the dark hairs of his goatee before turning and stalking off.

Eddie rolled his eyes as he began his descent down. _Why does Xary bother me? Why can't he bother Peter, Sendanski, Flint or Kenneth? _Eddie thought bitterly to himself as he felt his boots hit the deck with a thump. He frowned at the rats ness of nets that laid tangled on the deck. Watching the Scottish sea town of _Inverness_ go on with their day.

----------

The non-barnacled crew of the Flying Dutchman was already busy with their day. Preparing for the arrival of the new captain that Captain turner told them all briefly about.

"Who is this new captain?" Clanker said as he surveyed the crew at work on the Flying Dutchman. Maccus,the first mate, shrugged his shoulders as the rest of the crew went on with their work as usual.

"Turner said he was young, very young," Maccus said to his crew mate.

"That's all we need, a spoiled rotten little shrimp boy to boss us and give us orders!" Clanker scoffed, not liking the idea of working under someone younger than him.

"Would you rather Davy Jones captain us again?" Koleniko asked as he passed by the two who immediately shook their heads.

"I'm just saying is all," Clanker responded.

"Who is a shrimp?' Penrod the small cabin boy asked as he had been prying on their conversation.

The three laughed as the once shrimp liked cabin boy asked the question.

"You are Penrod! Now get back to work!" Maccus said as he ordered the little cabin boy away.

-------------

"Finally! Here at last!" Jack said as he held out his arms to the small town below on the hill overlooking it.

"Is that the Dutchman?" Indiana asked as he pointed to a ship floating in the docks on the far left next to the other two next to it.

"That is the Dutchman," Davy said as he frowned at it. He had hoped never to see it again. Even if he was captain of it. Too many bad memories flooded him as he saw it bob in the water.

"Time to go," Will said quietly as he led the group down the hill to the town.

-----------

The crew of the Dutchman's Daughter, the Flying Dutchman, and the Black Pearl all watched with anticipation as the group headed their way down the docks.

Peter, Sendanski, Eddie, Kenneth, Xary, Flint turned to each other as they watched one particular person comes toward them down the docks, this person was a woman with red hair.

"Is that?" Peter stammered as he moved his dark brown hair out of his face.. "Miss Olivia?"

"Na, It can't be," Flint said squinting his eyes in the direction of the woman.

"It has to be!" Kenneth exclaimed to the others with a smile. Sendanski turned to him with a beaming grin.

"How much do you want to bet?" Sendanski asked raising an eyebrow at his gambling friend.

"Five shillings," Kenneth said quickly. Sendanski slapped his palm. "You got a bet mate."

"You are both pathetic," Xary said rolling his eyes. Sendanski and Kenneth glaring at the rude First Mate.

"I'll never understand why Donovan made you first mate," Eddie said shaking his head at Xary.

"Because I take my job seriously, unlike some," Xary snapped back.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not act like I have a bug up my ass all the time," Eddie said. The others, except Xary, roaring with laughter.

"Oh my god it is Miss Olivia," Peter said as his jaw hung open as the group finally reached the middle of the dock where it was easier to distinguish who was who.

"Your right it is her!" Eddie said as his eyes widened.

Kenneth turned to Sendanski with a grin as he held out his palm. Sendanski slapped the five shillings in his palm as he scoffed.

--------

As the group headed down the docks toward the three ships, Will, with two giant steps backwards, was at Donovan's side.

"It is now or never," Will said before he stalked back to the from front the group.

Donovan knew it too. The crew needed him. And he certainly couldn't make Xary the captain. Everybody hated him, except Donovan who was just 'accepting' of the rude first mate. There would be a mutiny at the end of the month with Xary wearing the captain's hat. But he had to tell Olivia once and for all. This would probably be his last chance, ever. And he would rather of tried then wonder what would have happened later on.

Jack made his way to the end of the group as he quickly leaned into Olivia's ear. "Tick tock Olive," he said as he scampered off, avoiding Davy's glare at him.

Olivia stared at Donvan who was in front of her. She knew it was time to tell him. But she wasn't sure she could do it. _Would he_ _think I am ill or out of my mind?_ she thought to herself. She gasped as Donovan was looking right back at her with a concerned face. she stopped dead in her tracks as Donovan followed suit. The group noticed their sudden halt as they came to one too. Watching as the tow just stared at each other. Just staring. Davy was he most confused. _SPARRA! What did you do!_ he thought to himself as his eyes darted back and forth from Olivia and Donovan.

Suddenly without time to react or comprehend what was happening. Donovan grabbed Olivia's hand as he led her way from the docks and away from peering eyes to the town.

"Where do ye think ye are going!" Davy called out to the two. He felt Jack place a arm around Davy's shoulder as he patted him trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry mate, they'll be back," he said.

Davy's lip twitched as he looked at Jack's ringed hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me Sparra," Jack immediately removed his arm as the group made their way to the end of the docks.

* * *

**Part III: Your The One That I Want**

Donovan pulled Olivia into an alley near not far from the docks, it was dirty beneath their feet but would have to serve for now. Donovan pushed Olivia gently on the wall so that her back made contact with it. With both hands clasping her shoulders he took a deep, nervous breath as he stared at her.

'We need to talk," Donovan managed to spit out.

"I can see that," Olivia said smiling, indicating the sudden abduction from the docks.

Donovan cleared his throat. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. _How stupid to be this scared to mutter words. _He thought to himself.

"Iloveyou," he said quickly, hoping that she was able to catch what he said so he didn't have to repeat it.

"What," Olivia blinked. "I didn't catch what you said Donovan."

"I love you," Donovan said swallowing the lump in his throat, finally he managed to spit it too.

"You...you love me?" Olivia asked quietly as she gazed into the eyes that stared back at her.

"Yes," Donovan said nodding his head. "I have since the moment I kissed you."

"Why have you been hiding it from me, if you say you have loved me for that long of a time?" Olivia asked sternly as she blinked back tears.

"I didn't think you would feel the same way," Donovan said shamefully.

"How could you know if you never asked?" Olivia said furrowing her brows at him.

Donovan felt his mouth clamp up, she was right. He should have told her a long time ago. He should have told her that he loved her, and not have been scared at rejection. Not knowing was worse than finding out she didn't love you back.

Olivia turned to leave but felt Donovan grabbed her arm, stopping her as she turned back towards him.

"No," he muttered. "I'm not letting you go without an answer. I'm not letting go until I know the truth of how you feel about me."

Olivia was somewhat stunned at his sudden forcefulness. She took in a deep breath as she looked back at him. Who was waiting an answer.

"I love you Donovan, " she finally was able to say. "The heart know what the heart wants, and I want you."

Donovan felt his heart soar as she said that. He was overjoyed to finally her that she returned his feelings toward her. He threw himself at her as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Passionate and powerful as he smiled on the inside as Olivia returned the kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on the sides of her waist. As they pulled away they stared into each others eyes. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it. She lend into his touch, but then brought her hand to his as he removed it gently.

"Umm, don't you think that we are moving a little fast?" Olivia asked, concern heard in her voice.

Donovan nodded his head. Remembering that he had a crew that he needed to take care of, but desperately wanting to stay by her.

"I'm going be back in a five weeks, and when I do, you can take it as slow or as fast as you want," Donovan said, although it pained him to say it.

"That sounds alright to me," Olivia said, although it pained her to say it.

They nodded as they made their way back to the dock, happy with the progress they made.

* * *

**Part IV: The Crew of the Flying Dutchman**

"Oh shit," Maccus said as he clearly saw the non-octopus from of Davy Jones head their direction. Koleniko spit out the bottle of rum that was halfway down his mouth as he saw the former captain come their way.

"That can't be him, he is dead!" Koleniko said scared that their captain might be back from the dead.

As the group stopped in front of the Flying Dutchman, Davy looked back up at his old crew that wore flabbergasted faces at the sight of him.

"Remember me-uh?" Davy said as he smirked at the frightened crew that recognized him. Penrod eyes rolled back into the back of his head as he fainted on the deck.

"Haha! So ye do recognize me," Davy said smirking even wider. Davy climbed the gangplank onto his former ship as he heard his former crew scurry about the deck. When he reached the deck he smiled when he saw them all in a line, standing up tall and straight.

He walked down the line as he inspected the now un-barnacled covered crew. He stopped as he addressed the,.

"Now! Listen up-uh!' Davy spoke in a voice that demanded obiedance and attention. "Me Grandson is your new captain! Ye will treat him as if it were I that be captaining' ye lot! He is young! But able and strong! Ye will listen to him! Is that understood-uh?"

"Aye sir!' they all called out in unison.

Indiana and Will Turner climbed the gangplank as they saw Davy addressing his former crew.

"I'll introduce you to them," Will said as he walked over the crew.

"This is Maccus ,the First Mate," Will said pointing to a tall man with a slender face and curly black hair.

"Captain Jones," Maccus respectfully nodded to Indiana, who nodded back, trying to appear as professional as possible.

Moving down the line they stopped at the coxswain Koleniko. A fair skinned man, with dirty blonde hair, high cheek bones and brown eyes.

"Koleniko," Will said. Indiana and Koleniko exchanging nods.

"Palifico," Will said indicating the dark skinned man with bulging muscles under his loose white shirt. Again exchanging nods and moving down the line.

"Ogilvey," said to a bald man with a gray beard.

"Jimmylegs, the Bo' sun," Will said moving do the line.

"Clanker, Quittance, Greenbeard the navigator, Old Haddy, Ratlin, Wheelback, and Hadras."

Will then turned to Indiana. "This is your new captain, Indiana Jones."

The whole crew nodded respectfully to their new captain and then diverted their attention to what was behind Indiana. They turned to see Ernie Vanderdeckan boarding the Dutchman.

"Care for one more?" Ernie asked.

"Thought you were going with Barbossa and Jack?" Indiana said in a serious tone of voice, he didn't want to appear like a teenager in front of his much older crew, but much older and mature.

"I thought, might as well go with you since I'm wanted for killing my own father," Ernie shrugged.

Indiana nodded his head. "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman then."

Indiana turned to Maccus. "We leave at sunset, get the ship ready for our departure Mister Maccus."

Davy smiled at Indiana's sudden maturity and leadership. _I guess Turner taught him well._ Davy reminded himself. Sighing that he barely did anything to of helped.

"Ye heard Captain Jones!" Maccus called out to the crew, who immediately set to work.

Maccus was about to return to his station, when Davy Jones motioned him to come over to him. Maccus had been on of the most loyal on Davy's crew, he knew that he could trust him more.

"Watch the lad, make sure that he is doing his duty correctly, treat him as ye would if it were me," Davy said.

Maccus was somewhat surprised at the captain care and what he assumed love toward his grandson, but nodded as he would do what his former captain wished. for he had the most respect for Davy Jones.

Davy turned to his grandson as he patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back soon-uh," with that he left and headed into town.

* * *

**Part V: Ten Years at Sea**

The sun hung in the sky with an orange glow as it kissed the town of _Inverness_ with its light. After the day had been spent with catching up with Olivia's old crew. Barbossa and Jack setting a course. Getting the ships prepared. It was finally time to say farewell. All the crew waited patiently fro their captains to return on the ship and return to the sea. Standing on the dock. The captains said their goodbyes.

Barbossa gave Olivia a quick hug as he stepped back. Olivia smiling a bit at him, 'Jack' the monkey sitting on his shoulder. Olivia smiled at the small creature as she extended her arm out and he immediately jumped on it. She giggled as the creature nestled into her hair before she grabbed him under the little monkey's arms and gave him a peck on the head before returning it back to Barbossa.

"Goodbye Olivia," Barbossa said as he climbed the gangplank. Jack was next as he gave her a hug as she returned it back.

"Thank you Jack," she said as they pulled away.

"Anytime Olive, in the sunshine or the rain," with that he climbed the gangplank, not before turning and taking of his hat and bowing.

Davy rolled his eyes at Sparrow as he as he watched stood next to Babrossa by the helm., keeping his hands behind his back.

Will Turner gave Olivia a hug, she hugged him back. "He will be okay, don't worry," Will said talking about Indiana.

"Thank you Will," she said as he nodded and left to the Black Pearl, standing next to Jack and Babrossa.

Before Donovan could get a chance to say goodbye, his crew rushed down the gangplank. Peter, Flint, Eddie, Sendanski, Kenneth, and even Xary all grabbed her and pulled her into a group hug.

"You boys haven't changed," she chuckled to herself as they released her.

"You will always be our favorite captain," Eddie said as they headed back to the Dutchman's Daughter.

Donovan finally turned to Olivia. He leaned in and gave Olivia a kiss before saying. "Five weeks, and I'll be back."

"Don't take to long," Olivia said as Donovan hugged her.

"I love you," Donovan whispered in her ear. "As do I," Olivia said as he climbed to his ship.

Indiana stopped in front of his mother and grandfather. Sadness hanging heavy on his shoulders. He turned to his mother and then to the orange sun hanging in the sky.

"It is nearly sunset," he said.

"That is," Davy said looking at the sun hanging in the sun. His hands still behind his back.

Olivia hugged her son with all the strength in her body as Indiana did the same. He felt his shirt and vest grow wet as Olivia cried. Never wanting to let go of her only child.

"I be back before you know it," Indiana said as he withdrew from his mother. She nodding her head as she quickly wiping the tears from her checks and eyes.

Indiana turned to Davy as he smiled. "What is that you got behind your back, granddad?" Indiana smirked.

"I may not give ye my blessing for wanting to captain my old ship," Davy said seriously, making Indiana frown a bit. "But I hope this will do instead-uh."

Davy took his hands from behind his back to reveal what he had been hiding. In his hands he held a black fedora hat with a gray hat band. He placed it on Indiana's head as it sat perfectly and comfortably. Giving Indiana a much more older captain like presence.

"Every captain needs his hat-uh," Davy smirked as he looked down at his grandson.

"Thank you," Indiana said as he gave his grandfather a quick hug, before leaving to the Dutchman.

"Goodbye. Son," Davy said under his breath as Olivia and Davy watched all three ships disappear into the horizon. They watched as the green spark shot up into the air as The Flying Dutchman left into the next world. Never to come back until ten years to pass.

"He's gone," Olivia breathed as she watched the two remaing ships sink into the horizon.

* * *

Epilogue

A knock at the door startled Olivia from her work as she ran to the door. She flew it open as she gasped. Donovan was standing there smiling at her in the moonlight.

"Miss Olivia it has been five weeks," he said in a charming voice, smirking a bit.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "It has been six Mr. Donovan," with that she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Donovan replying back by matching her spontaneity.

"Hmm, hmm?" called a voice. Olivia and Donovan turned to see Davy standing at the foot of the stairs. Staring at them with great interest as his blue eyes shifted from her to him.

"Did I interrupt something?" he said as he smirked.

"Oh, no sir," Donovan said respectfully as he stepped into the Inn, Olivia closing the door behind them.

"Mmmm, hmmm," Davy muttered as he raised an eyebrow. He leaned back against the wall as he crossed his arms suspiciously at them.

"What are ye intentions?" Davy said as he started to interrogate Donovan.

"What?" Donovan asked, trying to comprehend Davy's question.

"Ye intentions, with me daughter?" Davy said repeating the question to the young captain.

"Oh, ummm... do you think I could have a private word with you about that?" Donovan asked Davy hesitantly.

Davy nodded his head merely as Olivia left the room into the kitchen and shutting the door. Leaving Donovan and Davy alone in the empty pub.

"You are not one for beating around the bush and neither am I. I'll just come out with it," Donovan said as he stood up straight and tried not to appear intimidated by Davy.

"I am in love with you daughter. These past few weeks mad me realize just how much I do. Not being with the person you love more than anything for more than a minute, it eats you up from the inside and out. I would like to ask her to marry me, if it would be to your approval," Donovan said to Davy.

Davy was somewhat shocked at his sudden eagerness to want to marry Olivia, his daughter. He could see the longing for her in his eyes. He recognized the signs that he had for Calypso. He was not just saying it. Davy could see that he truly meant every word that he had just said to him.

"What is it that ye love about me daughter?" Davy asked, trying to confirm Donovan's feelings to his words.

Donovan took a deep breath before he answered, butterflies flying around his stomach. He had never expressed love before. and now he had to convince Davy Jones, not an easy thing to do considering his position on love.

"Your daughter is the other half of my soul, she is the only thing that could keep me happy. Her smile brightens up my day and makes my heart beat faster. She is the only one that I want to love. I want to make her happy, comfort her when she is sad. make her laugh when she is in a joyous mood. I want her to know that she is always loved. I love her more than anything else. I would gladly give my soul to you if it meant that I could be with her. I would die rather than see her unhappy. She is my match, my other self. She makes me smile when I see her. She makes me nervous when she kisses me. I love her."

Davy smiled at the lad. He sighed as he stared at him. Donovan reminded him of himself when he was head over heals in love with his sea goddess. But did not want to see Olivia unhappy, ever. And if it meant being with Captain Nickel. Than so be it. He would not get in the way of his daughter's happiness fro his own selfless fatherly love for her.

"And what about your ship? Will ye be returning every five weeks to be with her?" Davy said furrowing his brows.

"I'm not a captain anymore, I found something more important than that," Donovan said.

Davy was impressed by his sacrifice. "Ye be staying here than? Have me always breathing down ye back as my son-in-law than?" Davy said trying to scare Donovan a bit.

"Yes, if you'll have me," Donovan said.

Davy nodded his head as he was finally convinced. _At least it is not Sparra. _he joked to himself.

"Ye have my blessing-uh," Davy said as he smiled.

Donovan's heart leaped as he heard Davy's approval. He grabbed Davy's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you sir," he breathed.

"Ye better be faithful," Davy warned.

"I will, I'll never give you a reason to doubt me sir," Donovan said overjoyed with happiness.

"I'll hold ye to it lad," Davy said as he was given back his hand. "Now ye got a bigger tack to achieve, asking my daughter."

"Thank you sir," Donovan said as he raced to the kitchen door.

----------

Olivia stood at the end of the dock overlooking Loch Ness when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She smiled as her husband planted a kiss on her check.

"Hello Mr. Nickel," she said as leaned into him.

"Hello Mrs. Nickel," Donovan said as he smiled at his wife. She laughed softly as she turned and kissed him. Donovan smiled at his wife and then ran his hand to her swollen stomach.

"How's the lil' one?" he asked as he felt the baby kick in her womb.

"Kicking up a storm," Olivia said as the baby kicked her womb, taking her breath away for moment.

""Ye think I'll be a good father?" Donovan asked a little concerned.

"I think so," Olivia smiled. "You are a great husband."

Donovan smiled at her before planting another kiss on her lips as the sun set behind the mountains.

---------

Donovan paced outside the room nervously, his wife screaming making him grow more and more agitated and scared that he could not comfort her. Davy who was also scared for his daughter's well-being scorned Donovan as he paced the hallway.

"Will ye stop that! Ye are making me nervous!" Davy screamed. Donovan glared at Davy.

"My wife is screaming her lungs off! How do you expect me to act?!" Donovan screamed back at Jones.

"Don't forget that she is my daughter!" Davy spat.

"Will you two shut up!" Olivia screamed through the walls at them.

As another hour of screaming passed. There was a silence and the Inn was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Donovan and Davy let out a sigh of relief. But the comforting moment didn't last long as Olivia was screaming again. Through the walls they could barely make out Glenda's voice.

"Oh we are not done yet!" she screamed. "Just a little more Olivia!"

Then the Inn was filled with another sound of a baby wailing.

Davy and Donovan exchanged glances. After another nerve racking hour passed. Glenda opened the door and smiled as she took of her bloody apron.

Davy and Donovan walking over to her.

"Well?" Donovan asked concerned.

"She is alright, and you are the proud father of twins," Glenda said smiling.

"Twins-uh" Davy asked astounded.

"A girl and a boy, fraternal twins," Glenda said as she stepped out of the way and let the eager men see Olivia.

Donovan gasped as Olivia laid in bed with the little bundle in the blanket. Olivia smiled as Donovan came to her side and kneeled next to her.

"My god," he breathed. "Is that...that my child?" Donovan asked as tears poured from his eyes.

Olivia smiled as she cried. "That is your little girl," she said as touched the soft skin of the little baby in the blanket.

"And this is your son," Glenda said as she brought the other twin to Donovan who took the baby in his arms.

Davy sat on the bed next to Olivia as they started down at the baby girl in her arms.

"What name do you think they deserve-uh?" Davy said stroking Olivia's head.

"Katrina, for the girl," Olivia said as she looked back at Davy and Donovan who nodded in agreement.

"And the boy?" Glenda asked as she cleaned the room.

"David," Donovan said. "After his grandfather."

Davy smiled at his son in law. "Sounds acceptable to me," he said.

Olivia smiled turn into a frown as she stared at the baby boy. Her second son.

"I wish Indiana was here to see his brother and sister," she sighed sadly.

Donovan used his arm to support the baby's head as he held Olivia's hand.

"He'll be here," Donovan reassured his wife. "Just not now."

"When?" Olivia asked.

"Soon," Davy said as they all sated at each other. Taking in the moment that they were sharing as the sun shone through the window as dawn approached. Shining on the faces of the new babes asleep in the duchess of the loch's home.

THE END


	42. author's note

So there you guys go. The last chapter of my story. I hope you all liked the way I ended it. somebody asked me if i was willing to do a sequel. Well not right now. I got two other stories in progress, one that will be almost over. So right now I'm just going to do a lot of re-editing. Nothing really, just mispelled words and format. But these were the ideas for my 'sequel' when I do eventually get to finishing my other story The League at World's End.

The Duchess of the Loch: In the Beginning

This one is a set before The Duchess of the Loch. It follows Olivia thorugh her younger years before she ended up in At World's End.

The Dutchman of the Loch: Alaska to Scotland.

This would be an Indiana story. After he has completed his duty aboard the Dutchman. He takes a wrong turn as he ends up in the Bering Sea off the Alaskan coast. He must travel around the tip of South America, to the Caribbean then to Scotland.

So tell me what ya guys want! 'Olive'


End file.
